Return to Gaea from the Mystic Moon
by Darkia
Summary: The wing goddess and the Fanelian king are finally reunited after being appart for five long years. Someome is behind Hitomi's mysterious memory loss and unexpected events occur for the two star crossed lovers. Will their love be able to survive? COMPLETE
1. Disclaimer

OK This gets old so I'm doing it here and now. This is my disclaimer through the whole story and I don't own EscaFlowne and all that crap. I am only a fan who has no life so is writing this fan fic. ALSO! If you don't like it I'm telling you now don't read it past the first chapter or leave rude comments. If they are rude, make rude comments, make them helpful comments if their going to be rude because that's the only way you get better is through helpful criticism. Thank you for your time, now please enjoy the story.


	2. Was it All Just a Dream?

**CHAPTER ONE: Was it Just a Dream?**

Hitomi stared at the night sky and sighed, it had been three years since everything had happened. "Did it really happen?" She asked herself as she remembered the first time that she had seen him. "Was it real, or was it all just a dream?" She asked herself silently. When she had got back, she wasn't really sure if it had happened. The only thing that told her that mad it happen was how many days had gone by from the time she had been gone. A home that she had loved the same as her own home, was it possible? She closed the open window and moved to her bed, still dressed in her high school uniform. Hitomi flopped down on to the mattress, not being in the best of moods for caring about anything but that. "Van." She thought and sighed. "Where are you? How are you?" She asked. "I miss you."

The sound of her door knocking could be heard next. "Hitomi!" Her mother's voice called out to her. "Dinner time."

"I'm not hungry." Hitomi answered.

"It's un-healthy to miss meals." Hitomi's mother said through the door. "I'll save you something so that you can eat later."

"Thanks mother." Hitomi yelled through the door not really meaning it. She sighed once more as she stayed there and laid her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes, leaving the bedroom lights on and her homework un-finished. She didn't care about any of that, she only cared to be left alone. Hitomi didn't remember falling asleep or even knowing that she did, all that she could see was the world of dreams around her.

"_In my dream, I dreamed that I was in Gaea, I was in my second home. I felt sort of silly, but I was floating, watching them. Every one was there, they all seemed so happy and seem to be doing well. The strangest thing was that I had visited the people first who I least expected it. At my first stop, I was floating around Millerna, who had become the first princess who had also become a doctor to help her people. I was glad because she had fulfilled her wish. I reached out to touch her shoulder as I stood there next to her, helping a sick child, but was swept away with the wind. _

_The next person who I was sent to see, was Allan. I know that I use to like him before I did Van, and he had even kissed me, but in the end, I knew that there was nothing between us. I have to admit that I was a bit surprised to see that he and Millerna still haven't gotten together since they had feelings for one another, but must have had to put those feelings aside because of silly titles. Allan, Gaddass and the others all continued to be together, in Allan's castle. I couldn't see it then, but I assumed that he had changed, for the journey that we had taken together had changed us all. I didn't bother to try to touch him, since when I wished that I wanted to, the wind once again took me away. I assumed that it would be pointless to try to touch whoever it had taken to me next. _

"_Fanallea!" I gasped recognizing the recently rebuilt country. "Van's kingdom." I could feel my mood lift once I recognized the kingdom. Merle was sitting out on the roof below me. "Merle!" I cried with delight as I saw the familiar cat girl. "Merle, its me, It's Hitomi!" It was strange because her ears seemed to perk up whenever her name was called. "Hitomi?" Merle asked and turned around, but just stared blankely at the spot in front of her. "I'm hearing things. There's nothing there." Merle said and turned back around, previously occupied by something else. _

"_Merle, its me, I'm here. Merle!" Before Hitomi could try to get the cat girl's attention once more, the wind carried her off once again. She was getting tired of this, the wind that kept taking her away from those who she loved. It was nice to see that they where alive and well, but it would be nice if she could actually stay and talk to them, to at least hug them, she did miss them terribly, just the same way as she had missed her family on Earth whenever she was away from them. They where her second family, just like Gaea was her second home. She almost didn't realize to whom she was now standing in front of, "Van." She breathed now seeing the one who she had wanted to see. _

"_Hitomi, is that really you?" Van asked as he stared at her with disbelief._

"_You can actually see me Van?" Hitomi asked, tears streamed down her eyes._

"_Yes, I…" Before Van could finish his sentence, Hitomi could start to feel the wind pull at her again. "Van!" She called out to him, stretching out her hand to him. She smiled as he clasped his hand in to hers, she could feel his warmth. She could feel something that was placed in to her hand, something small, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Van, I…" Before she could finish her sentence, she could feel it, that same wind that had brought her here was beginning to blow once again. Her brown hair(which was now long) was being pulled in every which way as the wind caught hold of her._

This time when the wind had pulled her away, it was different from the other times, this time she found herself back in her room, on her bed. The sun had been up for a few hours, or at least that's what it had appeared to be. She was back in her room, she realized and that it was just all a dream. Hitomi then remembered how Van had pressed something in to her hand before she was swept away. She realized that her hand was closing around something tightly. Hitomi opened her hand and gasped recognizing the thing that he had given her. It was given to her by her grandmother after all, it was her pendant, which she had found out that it was more then just a pendant. Van had given it back to her, she closed her hand around it once again and cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not much for the first chapter but I haven't worked on this in a while so I'm just trying to get my ideas straight. Also, I'm sorry that its so short, but I don't want to give too much away in the beginning, after all, what would be the point in continue to read later chapters right? Please tell me what you think and I promise to try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Fading

I do not own or have created EscaFlowne or any of that. Though I wish that I did since I am such a huge fan. Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know how to start out the next chapter after the 1st since well writing more then one story at once can be rather confusing. Please tell me what you think about my fic and that if you have any comments on spelling, grammar errors please tell me if you would like to. Please enjoy.

P.S. Just to let you know I started this idea about two years ago and discontinued it then because I had no idea of where it should go. So just as a warning, this could really go anywhere.

**Fading**

For the next few days, Hitomi did not dream; and if she did dream, she couldn't remember them. All she knew, was that she did not see Van or anyone else again while she slept. For those same few days, she also thought about Gaia, the mysterious place to where many different creatures lived, and humans as well. A place not even known to the humans on Earth knew that it had existed even though they had discovered many different solar systems, and planets with in these solar systems as well as their own. She was glad however by this fact that the humans on Earth didn't know that it existed. If they did, she was afraid that Gaia wouldn't remain as pure as it seemed. Humans here on Earth would bring machines, and other things that polluted Gaia's pure air and clean waters. Humans did accidentally do these things, with their technology that did this. Hitomi didn't want this to happen to Van's home, as it had happened to her own.

'It's been too long.' She thought as she and Yukari sat outside one day and had a picnic together. 'It's been too long since I've seen him.' She thought and looked up as someone's shadow suddenly blocked the sun from her view.

"Hello Hitomi." The familiar face of Almando greeted her as he sat down. "Hi Yukari, sorry that I'm late. I couldn't get away from a few girls." Almando said which made Hitomi laugh. "So typical." She realized that this was the first time that she had laughed like this, in the past few days.

"Don't laugh while you're eating Hitomi, other wise you'll choke." Yukari said and just as she said it, Hitomi seemed to do it. "Hopeless aren't you?" Yukari asked with a half sarcastic sigh.

Almando was laughing at her now, it was his turn to laugh at her since she had rudely laughed at him earlier. "See, you should listen to Yukari once in a while Hitomi." Almando said in a mocking tone of voice. "Other wise bad scary things will happen." This time it was more spooky sounding.

"Almando shut…." Before she could finish her sentence, Hitomi dropped the sandwich that she was eating in her hands, letting it fall on to the blanket beneath them, and the whole world start to disappear.

"Hitomi! HITOMI!" She faintly heard her friends cry but couldn't respond at all. "What's happening to me?" She cried as she saw her body start to fade away, now realizing that it wasn't the world around her disappear, but she herself was disappearing. "Almando, Yukari, HELP!" She cried out to her friends as she saw them as they held a body that currently wasn't hers, but one that looked like hers.

"Hitomi, wake up Hitomi." Almando said over and over again at the girl who looked exactly like she did. It was her, and it wasn't her, but how could that be? There was only one Hitomi.

"Come on Hitomi, I was only joking!" Yukari cried as she kneeled next to Almando who was now shaking Hitomi's body. "Wake up, please wake up Hitomi."

"Hitomi damn it! Wake up!" She heard Almando frantically call her name as more of body began to disappear. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and suddenly realized that she could no longer see them. She gasped as the darkness surrounded her: being somewhat frightened by it. Then she saw it, the light with an angel flying through it, their single arm was stretched out toward her. It was just like Van, on that day when he saved her from falling at the Dragon Grave Yard. "Van, is that you?" She asked the angel as she grabbed hold of the angel's strong hand, and seemed to drift off in to the darkness, a different type of darkness then the one that was once surrounding her, couldn't remember anything beyond that point.

When Hitomi woke up the next time, she realized that she was in a bed, but it couldn't have been her own, could it? The last thing that she remembered was her fading away somehow and that the angel with the white light had saved her. Finally, Hitomi opened her eyes and instantly sat up, noticing that the room wasn't her own. It was defiantly different, so where was she? She wasn't at home, so maybe she dreamed up the whole thing? After all it was sometimes hard to tell the difference between her visions and reality. "Is this place real?" She asked the dark room and reluctantly got out of bed. She put her shoes on which where next to her bed on the white marble floor and headed toward the door. As she headed toward the door, they opened once her hand was on the door knob which made her jump back. A young woman, (who was slightly older then Hitomi) with short brown hair, and blue eyes stared at her.

"You're finally awake." The woman said happily as she stared at Hitomi who stared at the woman back.

"How long was I…. asleep?" Hitomi asked, after having had to find the right words in this situation.

"Not very long ma'am, no more then a week as of today it is a week come to think of it." The woman answered. "It's good to see you awake, I'll have breakfast made for you since it only ended just an hour ago."

Hitomi stared at the woman for some time longer only this time she was in shock. 'A week.' Hitomi thought to herself. 'The only time I sleep that long, and not even then is when I'm really sick.' Hitomi thought and remembered that she had only slept for four days the last time she was sick. "Can you tell me where I am?" Hitomi asked the woman who seemed to be so helpful so far.

"You do not know where you are?" The woman asked rather confused.

"Not here no. This building." Hitomi said knowing that the woman must have thought that she was crazy now.

"Oh, you mean this building, ma'am. This is no building." The woman replied.

"Then what is this place?" Hitomi asked trying not to get impatient.

The woman smiled strangely as she answered. "This ma'am, is Fanallia's (Please tell me if I spelt it wrong! I'm not sure since this is from memory.) palace, ma'am, King Van brought you in, and was very frantic, I admit that I have never seen him in such a manner before."

'So it was Van.' Hitomi thought. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." Hitomi said rather embarrassed.

"No, no need to, Van told all of his servants who you are and a few of us remember you from when you where here the last time all those years ago." The woman explained. "You are Hitomi Kanzaki am I correct? The girl from the Mystic Moon."

"Yes, I think so." Hitomi suddenly said not being able to remember all of it. "What's wrong?" She asked herself out loud. "I'm from the Mystic Moon aren't I? Why can't I remember it?" She asked and suddenly fell to the floor.

"Miss. Hitomi." The woman said and at that moment another woman popped her head through the door. "Our guest has awakened at last." The voice said.

"Go!" The first maid ordered the second. "Go get King Van at once. I don't care if he's in a meeting now go!"

"Yes ma'am!" The second woman said quickly and moments later, Hitomi could hear her feet running down the hall, going somewhere.

"Why, why can't I remember it? I know that I was there, but why can't I…." For some odd reason she gave a loud scream, and once again everything went dark.

Thanks for reading and sorry that its so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well please tell me what you think.


	4. Fanillia

**Fanallia **

The girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi sat up, having had once again found herself in the bed but this time, there was light coming in to her room, and she noticed that she wasn't alone. She smiled as she recognized the short raven black hair that belonged to the young King Van. "Van…" She couldn't help but whisper as she stared at him. _Poor thing_ she thought._ He must have fallen asleep while looking after me._ Hitomi paused and then gasped suddenly. _Wait a minute; I didn't collapse again did I?_ That was obvious, she was back on the bed and the last thing she remembered was talking to a maid about her being from then Mystic Moon. _She was saying that I was from the Mystic Moon and I know that I am, but why can't I remember any of it?_ She asked and then held her head. _Why, why can't I remember?_ Hitomi could remember all of her memories from when she had first come to Gaea, but after she had departed from this world, everything was blank. Hitomi looked at the sleeping Van and blinked as he woke up. "Good Morning, well its more of either after noon or evening now isn't it?" Hitomi asked being able to tell because of the light through the window.

"Hitomi." Van said somewhat sleepy, but then quickly pulled himself together. "Are… are you alright?" He asked with a rather worried.

She couldn't help but continue to smile at the raven haired young man. "Yes, mostly, besides the fact that I can't seem to remember anything about being back on the Mystic Moon." Hitomi replied and watched Van stare back at her which made Hitomi blush.

"Normally I would have said it's great to see you again." Van said seriously after a few moments of silence. "But what about your memories?"

"What about them?" Hitomi asked. "I can't remember, all I can remember is that I am absolutely certain that I am from the Mystic Moon. I can't remember anything about it though."

"Do you remember how I found you?" Van asked seriously. "You probably don't, but I don't know something called me, that same light that took me to the Mystic Moon the first time, and us back to Gaea. That light took me away, and I found you in the darkness Hitomi. The state that you where in after we re-appeared here together…." Van said but quickly hushed himself.

Hitomi stared in to Van's eyes still, not being able to pull herself away from them. "I know that I probably don't belong here, and I know that I might have been sent here for a reason like I was the first time, but I don't care why I had to come Van." Hitomi suddenly said, not being able to keep her mouth shut. "All I do know, is that I want to at least stay for a visit if you'll let me if you do not want me here."

Van didn't answer right away, and it seemed as if he was thinking of the right words to say. "You can stay as long as you like Hitomi, or as long as whatever it is will let you. This room can be yours during your _visit._" Van said rather painfully. "Now, however, I want you to come with me, if you would. After you've had a chance to bathe and eat since most women don't like going with out either for more then a day if they don't have to." He said half smiling. "The woman who first attended to you, is one of my personal servants, Hinata, she will be taking care of you a while longer for me whenever I'm away."

"Van, I can take care of myself, alright? I don't need to be served or anything like that." Hitomi protested.

"I Insist. She also decided to go ahead and have some measurements taken from you to get you at least one outfit made, so you don't have to keep wearing the same outfit like you did the last time. This time we won't be traveling so you won't have to." Van said. "Hinata." Van called to the woman who was standing outside the bedroom doors. "Please take care of her for me for now, with a bath and something to eat. I need to go get some things taken care of for now, but I will be back later."

"Yes King Van." Hinata said almost quietly and bowed as the raven haired king left the room. "Now, Miss Hitomi, please follow me." Hinata said as she looked at the brown haired girl.

"But…" Hitomi protested as she watched the door even though Van had already left.

"He will be back, Miss. Hitomi. Now, follow me." Hinata said more forcefully this time. Before Hitomi knew it, Hinata was pushing her in through a door that was on the far side of the room. Hinata pushed open the door and practically shoved Hitomi inside. The room was huge, it was large, almost the size as the bedroom, but somewhat smaller. A large bath tub was in the center of the blue marble floor, which took up a lot of the space, it would have been wide enough to swim in if it wasn't so shallow, or at least it looked shallow; she couldn't really tell. "This is the bath area, obvious isn't it? These type of bath rooms are in the royal families room, and the guests room." Hinata explained. "The door back there leads to another, small room, which has a sink, and is what most people would call it, the out house, though its not really an out house is it?" Hinata said almost laughing. "Leave your cloths there and I'll take them away."

"I don't want them thrown away." Hitomi said quickly as Hinata started to leave.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked a bit puzzled.

"I don't want them thrown away." Hitomi repeated.

"But our seamstress is making a lot of nice new pretty cloths just for you. Why would you want to keep those?" Hinata asked rather puzzled.

"I don't know myself, but I just don't want them thrown away, I don't have any memories from the Mystic Moon or anything to remember it by. It might sound silly, but…." Hitomi said pausing.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I understand, I'll have to hide them from the other maids though."

"Thank you." Hitomi said as Hinata left. She got un-dressed and then slipped in to the surprisingly hot, deep water. _It's actually warm._ Hitomi thought to herself as she sat down on the lower step. _The Mystic Moon, that's what these people call the planet that hangs high in the sky. No, that's not what its real name is._ Hitomi thought to herself._ What…. What is it?_ She asked herself as she sat there. _Why?_ Hitomi asked with tears started to fall. _Why can't I remember it?_

What seemed like a few hours, was actually no more then an hour or so when someone knocked on the door. "Miss Hitomi, it's Hinata, I'm coming in." Hinata said through the door and then opened it. She held a white towel in her hands, and walked over to Hitomi and then handed it to her. "I washed your cloths myself and then hid them in your drawer."

"Thank you Hinata." Hitomi said as she wrapped herself with the towel.

"Stay here, Miss Hitomi." Hinata said. "I will be back with your cloths."

When Hitomi had finished with the bath half an hour later, she looked around for a towel or something, and sighed in relief whenever she found one hanging on the side of the wall to where it should be. She wrapped it around herself, even though her hair would still be soaking wet, which couldn't be helped for now, she guessed. The door knocked at what seemed like the perfect moment. "Yes?" Hitomi asked rather curiously, not being sure if it was Hinata or not.

"I'm back." Hinata said politely behind the door.

"Come in." Hitomi replied and Hinata entered and bowed. "Here it is." Hinata said as she held out a long dress, that looked as if it would go past Hitomi's feet. She couldn't tell what type of material it was, but it didn't matter, it was beautiful anyway. Once she touched the purple dress, she realized that it was made from silk, and was styled in the countries fashion. "Wow, it's beautiful." She said out loud, having had repeated her thoughts. "I can't believe that Van would do such a thing."

"_King _Van." Hinata corrected, and stressed the king part.

Hitomi just nodded not wanting to argue with her, and then was also handed another piece of clothing as well as something else that was familiar. "Thanks." Hitomi said as she took the underwear, blushing some. "I was wondering about that and then these are my tarot cards." Hitomi said rather surprised as she fumbled with the cards, still inside their case. "Where did you get this?" Hitomi asked, having had almost forgotten that she was still in nothing more then a towel.

"You had them with you when King Van brought you here." Hinata explained. "When I had to…. Check to see if you where wounded, I found them with you." Hinata explained.

"Thank you." Hitomi said and watched as Hinata bowed and then left the bathroom. "My tarot cards." Hitomi thought as she placed them down on the chair to where she had placed her cloths earlier. "These where with me, the very first time that I came here." She said and then gasped, realizing that she had remembered that. "They where, weren't they?" She asked herself as she stared at them as she put the purple silk dress on. "But I didn't know that, how could I know that?" She asked and finished getting dressed. She grabbed the tarot cards as she left the bathroom, clutching hold of them, tightly.

After she was allowed to leave, getting an OK by Hinata, she found herself, walking outside the bedroom, and finding herself in a completely different palace then what she had remembered. The walls where just as high, but the decorations that hung from the palace walls where completely different. Then again, that was to be expected, since all of the original decorations where all burned down with the palace. As she walked down the hall, she suddenly stopped since she heard the sound of running coming from the direction to which she had just came from. A pink haired cat girl was running after her, and then jumped at her whenever she got close enough to. "Hitomi!" The girl, no, woman shouted as she embraced Hitomi and Hitomi held her back. "Merle, its been a long time I think, hasn't it?" Hitomi asked, not sure of how long it had actually been since she had seen the annoying cat girl.

"Yes, three years." Merle replied and then let Hitomi go. "I heard, about you not being able to remember the… your…. home." Merle said.

"Yes, that's true, but I don't know why, its just all fuzzy and blank whenever I try to think about it. People tell me that I'm from the Mystic Moon, and that something inside of me tells me that I am, but I can't seem to remember it. If I had been found by someone else, I wouldn't have even believed you that I was from the Mystic Moon." Hitomi explained. "I feel as if I had just woke up from a very long sleep and that we only seen one another just a few weeks ago instead of years, strange isn't it?" Hitomi asked as she stared at Merle. "I can remember everything that happened here from three years ago, but the parts to when we talk about my home, are just blank."

"You've always been strange anyway." Merle said trying to change the subject. "You remember that don't you? Anyways, its good to see you again Hitomi." The cat girl said with a smile. "Anyways, come on, its time to eat, I'll take you. And that dress doesn't suit you Hitomi, I think that the outfit that you wore the first time looked better." Merle said with a wink. "Lord Van wanted it so it was done." She said with a smile. "Let's go eat!"

"Sure." Hitomi agreed. "Sounds good."

The evening meal was rather good, Hitomi didn't realize that she was as hungry as she was since she ate more then she think she should have, she didn't feel too bad since she wasn't the only one eating a lot. She and Merle chatted away, and talked about what happened in Fanallia since Hitomi hasn't been there. They managed to keep away about the touchy subject of the Mystic Moon since Hitomi's memory had been swiped clean of it and no one could figure out why. She also found out about her other friends that she had made while she had stayed here on Gaea, and found out that they where all doing alright. "Everything has changed here." Hitomi said suddenly and sighed.

"Yes, it has, and especially since there's no longer war here, its so peaceful. It's nice." Merle agreed. "Are you going to stay this time, Hitomi?" Merle asked quietly.

"I don't know." Hitomi answered truthfully. "I want to, but I guess its not up to me is it?" Hitomi said and smiled at the cat girl as they where now walking down the palace halls.

"Hey Hitomi?" Merle asked as they where nearing Hitomi's room.

"What is it, Merle?" Hitomi asked and blinked curiously at the pink hair cat.

"Want to have a sleep over? Your room, mines kind of a mess, or was a mess, unless if the maid didn't get around to it by now and if she hasn't well she's slow." Merle said.

"Umm….." Hitomi started to say, but before she could answer, Hinata showed up.

"Lady Hitomi, the rest of the cloths that the seamstress made for you have already been brought to your room." Hinata said bowing. "I hope that you remember how to get to your room?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, thank you." Hitomi said and then thought_ did she just call me lady?_ Obviously, Merle's annoying laughter was enough of an answer. "Why did you just call me lady Hinata?" Hitomi asked and looked at her rather curiously.

"Because," Hinata answered. "It is what King Van told everyone to call you."

"But I'm not even royalty." Hitomi protested.

"How would you remember that right?" Hinata asked and gave a playful wink. "And besides an order is an order."

"Lord Van's lost it!" Merle said cracking up as she now held her rips and was rolling on the floor.

"That's _King_ Van." Hinata corrected. "And look at you, your how old now and are still doing such childish things."

"Merle, we'll have to do that sleep over thing another time alright? I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for it tonight." Hitomi lied. "Excuse me and good night." Hitomi said and quickly walked down the hall. She didn't like lieing to Merle about the sleep over thing since she knew that Merle probably wanted to do it, but she just wasn't in the mood at the moment. Some time to herself would be nice, so that she could try to figure this whole thing out. _Lady Hitomi._ She thought to herself with a half smile. It was completely crazy. She opened the bedroom doors to her room, the one to where she was now staying, and closed them behind her. Hitomi sighed as she leaned against the doors. Something told her to look up so she followed that feeling. "Van…" She breathed as she stared at the man who was waiting for her, looking over the balcony. Quietly, she walked over towards the young king, and looked out the balcony with him. They stayed like this, for some time, neither one of the two said anything. The site of the city below was beautiful, and the stars looked so close: so close, that you could almost touch them. "The Mystic Moon." She accidentally out loud as she stared up at the blue planet high in the sky. "Why can't I remember it?" She asked and could feel Van hold her hand that was on the balcony. "Van…" She said as she stared in to the man's eyes.

"I think, that someone doesn't want you to remember that place, Hitomi." Van said calmly. "I don't know who would, but there where a few people who knew about you whenever you where here." Van told her. "And the one who found you, was me, so I'm not sure when they had time to take them, but we'll try to get them back." Van opened Hitomi's hand and then pushed something inside and then closed Hitomi's hand around it.  
"My, pendant." Hitomi said.

"Yes, this is the second time that I'll return it to you now." Van said.

The wind goddess, the seer, the girl from the mystic moon, the one commonly known as Hitomi Kanzaki, held up the pendant, and stared at it, watching its beauty. She then placed it around her neck, and stared off in to the sky. "I think that someone has taken my memories from the Mystic Moon away, Van, but they brought me back here, back to you." She said, blushing as the king just stared at her, but said nothing.


	5. Mysteriousness

Thanks to all of you who have left reviews and well to those who haven't well I'm going to keep writing anyway, or try to. I don't even know where this'll go so this is pretty much random-ness of a story if you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure that you get that by the way that I've been writing it. School starts on Monday so that means less time for me to write for all of you who care so I'm sorry if it takes longer for me to up-date this fan fic. Let's just hope that this doesn't turn in to another four year to get finished fan fic, like my first was. Also, I know that I have probably spelt some names/places wrong and I apologize for that. You see, I haven't seen it in a while and don't own a copy of it to go and watch the subtitles to get the names so…. This is all from my memory and with everything else up there, well I'm pretty sure that you know how that is. Haha! You can correct me on that one in the reviews if you want. Also, incase I didn't put this in my disclaimer, I might be using some places and memories from the anime series, so to let you know, I did not create or have any claim to them what so ever so don't sue me. I don't own anything. Well I've been talking enough now so thanks for your time.

-Shiang Li-

P.S. (Anything written like this means that its me talking, if you haven't figured it out by the end of the ch.)

The next few days of being back on Gaea, and in Van's country went rather nicely. Hitomi and Merle spent most of the time together when Hitomi wasn't being bothered by her maids or guards to which Van had assigned to her. It was rather embarrassing, and rather annoying, but she knew that he meant well and was only worried about her whenever he wasn't around. One thing however, bothered her deeply. It was how Van felt for her, if he loved her or not. After all he was king of Fanellia and could choose any single woman that he wanted, why would he be after someone like her? She sighed at the thought. She was wearing her Mystic Moon clothing today since she got tired of wearing fancy cloths all of the time, which anyone would think of as weird, but she wanted to wear them. Her personal servants where glaring at her whenever she came out of the changing room that morning, but she didn't really care. They felt comfortable, and where nice, they reminded her of her school uniform when she first came to Gaea and figured that it was something similar to it, but was different in a way since it wasn't the same outfit.

She got use to knowing the halls of the palace, and even went out to the city from time to time, and liked the people there. They where nice, even though they didn't know her, and the city seemed peaceful. Merle was just as hyper as ever whenever the two where together, which made Hitomi want to laugh, but she managed to hold herself back. "Hitomi." Merle said suddenly which made Hitomi turn her way.

"What Merle?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Never mind, its nothing, you wouldn't remember anyway." Merle said sighing. "I was going to ask you what it was like back home, but you wouldn't know so you couldn't tell me."

"Yeah." Hitomi said quietly and looked to the ground. "I wouldn't…" She had an idea for some time now, but she was afraid of the answer that she would get after she did it. "What if I…. asked the cards?" Hitomi asked Merle who nodded in agreement.

"You could." The pink hair girl said. "It always worked in the past, but I wouldn't know what you would ask them to get the answer that you want. King Van and Allen believe in them, and so does Princess Millerna I think." Merle said trying to cheer Hitomi up.

"How are Allen and Millerna anyway?" Hitomi asked trying to change the subject.

"They're good, from the last time I heard. Allen's finally given up on her though." Merle said somewhat sadly. "She _is_ married after all, we where at her wedding, and well she should have a family with her husband and not with some guy she's not married to after all."

Hitomi nodded agreeing, knowing how Allen had liked Millerna, but then again, she never did figure out what the kiss meant, that he gave her. If he did happen to like her, she would no longer be able to return those feelings, her heart, belonged to someone else. "Yes, I hope that those two are finally getting along, it has been a few years now." Hitomi said as they walked down the streets. "It really has changed." Hitomi said, trying to once again change the subject.

"Yup." Merle said happily. "It has."

Silence fell between the two woman as they headed back to the palace, with Hitomi's two guards behind them. She was looked at strangely by a few of the people as they passed, but Hitomi tried to ignore them and walked ahead, back to the palace gates. Once inside the palace, Hitomi excused herself, and went directly to her room, with out knowing why. The girl, Hitomi hastily grabbed hold of her tarot cards, and started to lay them out as they should be. (I don't really know how to do tarot readings, so those of you who do, well just forgive me for doing a crappy thing about this alright?) As she flipped out the cards, the answer began to trouble her, especially since once again, she happened to get a blank card, to which she always took out at the beginning of a reading. (Yes I took that part from the anime.) "Everything is being pulled by some sort of un-known force, and I can't figure out the rest…" She said as she stared at the cards, trying to figure them out. This was the first time, that she couldn't figure out a reading, which troubled her. "Some force is pulling everything and everyone, but why?" She thought out loud as she stared at the cards trying to figure out what the blank meant.

The door knocked, which made Hitomi jump and she quickly, but clumsily pulled out a sword that Van had given her for protection. The door opened with out her asking who it was, which made her even more un-easy.

"I see that this is how you greet old friends, now and days." Princess Millerna said smiling at Hitomi, and Allen was standing behind her. "Hitomi, put that away before you hurt someone." Allen somewhat ordered. "Who on Gaea would give _you_ of all people a weapon?" He asked and watched with his blue eyes as Hitomi sheathed her sword.

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy right now. Van gave it to me actually, he thinks for some odd reason that I have more protection then just guards." Hitomi answered. "And the sword, I seem to know how to use it some, though I don't know how."

"Maybe you took lessons when you got back to the Mystic Moon?" Allen asked pulling out an answer blindly.

"Maybe, I wouldn't know. What are you guys doing here anyway? Not that its good to see you, but its just a curious question since you aren't really from around here." Hitomi said rather embarrassed, as she now stood up off the bed and ran to stand in front of Millerna.

"You didn't hear?" Millerna asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hear what?" Hitomi asked, as she stared at the blonde hair princess.

"You'll find out soon enough then. I'm here sort of on business ya know." Millerna said winking. "You'll find out what later." She said giggling and then hugged Hitomi. "So is it true? That you'll be staying here?"

"As long as I'm allowed to." Hitomi replied.

"It seems as if everyone's going to be back together again, even Allen's men are here, though I don't know why." Millerna said smiling.

"What's wrong with having them here?" Allen asked. "And besides someone needs to run the ship."

"That's what a boat is for Allen." Millerna said.

"Is it true Hitomi? I was talking to Van before I came here, but I believe him, but thought that I should ask you." Allen said seriously and stared at Hitomi with those blue eyes of his. "Is it true that you don't remember the Mystic Moon?" He asked almost quietly and Hitomi saw Millerna's eyes move to her, as if she hasn't heard about it yet. "Is it?" He asked again and watched as Hitomi looked to the floor. _I should tell them._ She thought to herself as she clutched hold of the pendant. _Van already told Allen so he must think that its alright to tell them._ Hitomi quickly walked to the double doors and shut them, not wanting everyone to know. "Yes." She replied quietly. "But there's something I should tell you two that I haven't been able to tell Van yet." She could feel both pairs of eyes on her. "The reason why I was jumpy when you came in, Allen, Millerna." She then looked at the two, her friends. "Also, you must not speak to this of anyone, besides Van, or Merle, my maid knows, but I don't want her to know about this either."

"Understood." Allen said and Millerna just nodded. "You can sit down if you like." Once the two where seated, she started to explain everything that had been going on that had to deal with what happened when she got here, her memories, and recently, the tarot reading.

"I agree with the reading." Allen said when she was finally finished. "It seems that someone doesn't want you to remember the Mystic Moon, and that it feels as if something is pulling everything together to how it wants it."

"Yes, you should talk to Van about this right away, I'm sure he would want to know about it. After all you two are close." Millerna said, which made Hitomi stare at her in a strange way, but she broke it, once she realized that she was doing it.

"Yes, I just wanted to know what you two thought about it first. I figured that since Van told Allen about me not remembering, then it would be important to tell you two about other things as well." Hitomi said rather embarrassed.

"It's alright." Millerna said smiling. The door knocked at that moment.

"Yes?" Hitomi asked and watched as it opened. "Van, I thought that you where suppose to be busy today." She said blinking curiously.

"I was. I finished early." Van replied and stared at Allen as if he wanted to say something, but decided not to. "I hope that your trip was well Princess Millerna." He said to the blonde hair princess.

"It was, and you know already that we don't have to use formalities when others aren't around Van." The princess said as she stood up. "Thank you for inviting us to come stay at your palace for the… thing." She grabbed hold of Allens hand and pulled him out of the chair. "Excuse us, I should be getting to my room, and I think that Allen has something that he needs to do before the…. Thing…."

"What thing?" Hitomi asked Millerna now getting annoyed by it.

"You'll find out soon enough." Millerna repeated and smiled at Hitomi. "See you later, try not to put Van to sleep now will you?" She asked winking and then left, pulling Allen out along with her.

"Hey, why do I have to go?" Allen asked on the way out, which made Hitomi laugh at the two and then shook her head. "What was that all about?" Hitomi asked but blinked as she stare at Van who was still staring at the door to where Allen had just recently left.

"I don't really know." Van said and looked back at Hitomi. "Did you find anything?" He asked, seeing how her tarot cards where all laid out over the bed.

"Not much." Hitomi admitted. "But I found out this, something is pulling everything together, I'm not sure what it is though, but it is something. I get the feeling that this has to do with more then just my memories."

"It would make sense. Something evil is most likely turning up somewhere and has heard of the Wing Goddess. (Or is it wind goddess? I never saw the movie.) Though I really wouldn't know why they would want you to forget about the Mystic Moon, it really doesn't make any sense." Van said quite puzzled and had a worried look on his face. "But no matter what happens Hitomi, I'll protect you."

Hitomi could feel her heart pound as he said those words, and she could feel her face heat up as she blushed. "Thank you Van. Now what is it about this _thing_ that is so important to invite Princess Millerna?" Hitomi asked and could have nearly sworn hat Van blushed slightly. _Then again, it could always have been the sun light bouncing off his face._ She thought as she stared at him. _Doubt it._ She hoped so anyway.

"Like I said, I don't really know, I know that they're here on business, that's all." Van said and looked away. "Have…. Have you thought about my offer on staying here?" Van asked Hitomi suddenly.

"Van…." Hitomi said, feeling her heart now want to beat out of her chest.

"You wouldn't have to stay here exactly, you could stay in the city if you like." Van said.

"I already told you Van." Hitomi said and watched as the young king's brown eyes look at her. (They are brown, aren't they?) "I'll stay as long as I'm allowed to, or as long as you'll let me." She said it, she actually said it. She felt as if her face should have been bright red and knew that he must have been able to see it. _Damn! _ She swore._ I said it! I can't believe I said it, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What'll I do?_ She stared in to those eyes of his, not being able to say anything, or do anything. _DAMN IT!_ She screamed in her mind. _WHY DID I SAY IT?_ He was going to laugh at her, she just knew it.

"You answered my question then, I'm relieved." Van replied and looked at her with eyes that where calm and caring, not the laughing ones to which she thought that she would receive. "Then I guess like I'll tell you what the _thing _is." Van said half teasing.

"You will?" Hitomi asked having had forgotten completely about the thing.

"Yes, or actually no, you'll find out tonight anyway." Van said now laughing, which made Hitomi turn from him, and then started to pick up the tarot cards, not wanting to let him see the look on her face right now. "I guess like I'll have to wait until tonight then, King Van."

"Don't start that now, Lady Hitomi." The young king mocked and sort of gave her a brief hug which surprised Hitomi. "I'll see you tonight, I have to get things ready, it starts in a few hours so Hinata and the rest will be here to help you get ready." The young raven haired king said as he pushed himself off the bed and headed for the door. "Oh yeah, don't let Allen in your room any more, I don't trust him to be alone with you." He said almost too quiet for Hitomi to hear. "See you tonight."

_Was that jealousy that just came from Van? _Hitomi couldn't even believe it! _Why would he be jealous He did see Allen kiss me, but well, it doesn't mean anything to me any more. _Hitomi thought as she stared at the door. "Weird…." She thought and put the cards away. As Van said, Hinata and two of her other personal servants, Mimi, and Kari entered, all very excited about something that would happen tonight, that Hitomi didn't seem to know about. "What is it?" She asked the three servants, to which Hinata was more or less like a friend then a servant.

"I can't tell, I was ordered not to by King Van, sorry Lady Hitomi." Hinata said as she forced Hitomi's outfit off of her, which left an almost completely naked Hitomi, cold and embarrassed in the middle of her room. "Why did you do that?" She was then forced to be completely naked and was almost literally thrown in to the bath tub. When Hitomi came out after the three girls finally got done scrubbing her, to which Hitomi had no choice in the matter, and didn't want, she was allowed out of the tub, Hitomi was quickly dried off and felt another dress forced on her, she blinked in surprise and realized that it was a new dress. "What…" Hitomi started to ask as she was now wearing a thin strapped blue dress, that was sort of low cut in the back. It was lower then what she was use to. Kari forced her to sit down in front of the mirror as she started to work on her hair, which was longer now then it was the first time she had come to this world. It was down to her middle back, and usually left loose whenever possible: it was braided when Kari was done. "Now, Lady Hitomi, the king awaits for you." Hinata said smiling.

"Hey, why did you guys just strip me, scrub me, and forced me in to this for?" She asked about the strangely, but once again, beautiful dress. "Do I at least get my bra back?" She asked feeling once again half naked.

"His highness did say just to dress you, but not to bath you, but we did that anyway so don't blame that part on him." Mimi said apologetically. "However, tonight is important so you should be clean."

"What's tonight?" Hitomi asked not getting rather annoyed, and was beginning to loose her patience.

"You'll see, you'll see." Was all that Hinata answered. "Oh yes, don't forget your pendant."

_Thank goodness that they remembered the underwear. _Hitomi thought, still feeling embarrassed with out a bra.

"Off you go." Hinata ordered and pushed Hitomi out the door.

"Where?" Hitomi asked not even knowing where to go.

"I'll take you." Allen suddenly said, appearing from behind a corner. "It seems as if you weren't told." Allen said sighing. "I wish that I could stop it, but… I figured that we where sort of over."

"Allen-san…" Hitomi said and looked to the ground.

"It's alright, I sort of figured it out a long time ago that you actually liked well… you know."

"Sorry, Allen-san." Hitomi apologized.

"No, no need to be sorry Hitomi, we can still be friends at least." Allen said smiling.

"Yes, but what's tonight?" Hitomi asked as Allen lead her down the hall. "Van seems to be keeping this all a secret from me for a reason."

"I'm not even certain, but I have a hunch." Allen admitted as they walked down the hall, Hitomi's guards behind them. They stopped at a white oak double door and Allen looked at Hitomi. "I'll leave you here, I'm sure that if you come in at the same time, everything will look…. Odd on our part right?" Allen said as he looked down at her. "Wait a few minutes before you enter so that way it doesn't look like we came here together. Excuse me, I'll see you inside." With that Allen left Hitomi alone, standing by herself in front of the doors. What where behind them, she would soon find out, even if she didn't want to. She realized, that he was dressed up as well, more then usual. She waited for a while, and took a deep breath as her hands grabbed hold of one the handles and pulled it open.

Well, what do you think? Let me know. I hope that this is long enough for you since the other few chapters where kind of short.


	6. The thing is actually a ball?

Yeah its me again, ya know the writer? Uh, Yeah, hi; I just thought that I'd say thanks to all of those who left me reviews. As few as they are, thanks. It seems so far that I have more time to write then I thought I would. :knocks on wood: That might be true later, but hehehe. :Innocent look: Anyways…. I think I'll shut up now since you the reader are most likely wanting me to so you can get on to the story…. Not like half of you read these things when a writer puts them up here anyway. I know I sure don't half of the time. Well anyways…… I'll shut up and start working some time now. Please enjoy and leave reviews….

-Shiang Li-

P.S. Just as a reminder for those of you who have copy right issues. :has a friend who is sooo copy right obsessive. And notes that me repeating this is mainly for her.: I do not I repeat I do not own EscaFlowne or have created it. Because if I had I wouldn't be writing this _fan_ fic now would I? (I'm sorry I just thought that would be obvious. I own NOTHING but the story; the original story that I am working on.

P.P.S. Also, I was wondering if I have all the names right. ALSO! I forgot to add that I re-typed up the first chapter to where Hitomi has long hair, sorry for the unconvinced. I forgot to put that in there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi Kanzaki opened the door, and was amazed at what she saw as she walked through, the doors being closed behind her, by of course, her two guards. _'Is this a ball?_' She asked herself as she watched all of the different people dancing around on the floor, and a group of people where playing their instruments off to the side. _'I guess like this is a ball, and I guess like that this is the thing.' _She thought and tried not to laugh, but decided to move away from the door before it opened again, it would have been embarrassing beyond anything if she got hit in the head by the door here. She blinked as she now noticed that she was being dragged away by Merle who was pulling her arm towards one direction, obviously wanting Hitomi to follow, which Hitomi did. The way that Merle was dressed surprised Hitomi a bit since she couldn't ever remember Merle being dressed this nicely, then again, Hitomi was one to talk. She had never dressed in these type of cloths before either until she came here, or at least that's what she thought anyway. Merle finally stopped walking once they where away from the dancers. "So this is what you guys didn't want to tell me about, why's that?" Hitomi asked Merle who frowned.

"King Van made us promise that we wouldn't, he wanted it to be a surprise. But since you're _his_ guest, he should be here, I wonder where he is. I know that he's around here somewhere." Merle said as she looked for Van with those eyes of hers.

"Is there some sort of special event or occasion or something?" Hitomi asked Merle not knowing why the ball was being held.

"Yeah, ever since that damn country was destroyed, you know which one I'm talking about since you helped destroy it sort of: Princess Millerna's country and Prince Chid, well he's king now so I guess like he's king Chid. (Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that his father was killed during the anime series.) Decided to make theirselves allies with Fanellia. King Chid always believed in us, however, Princess Millerna's father never did until the end. It's kind of weird how when one countries right it makes another one think twice about what they where getting themselves in to ya know?" Merle whispered to Hitomi who nodded understanding.

"Yeah," Hitomi said. "That would make plenty of sense." She remembered how Millerna's father was so kind to them at first, but then took sides with Zaibach and told them that the EscaFlowne somehow made itself look like one of their countries Gaimeloth. (Sorry if I spelt this wrong.! Tell me how its spelt ok?) She shook her head at the memory on how they had to flee from Allen's country that night after she was kidnapped.

"Is there something that you two are keeping secret about from me?" A voice asked from behind which made Hitomi and Merle both jump and turn around. "Va.. your highness…." Hitomi managed to say with out just calling him by his name. She knew that in public, she should call him by his title, but around friends it was OK not to.

"Since when did you start using my title, Hitomi?" Van asked raising an eye brow. "I don't care if people here you call me _just_ Van, I don't care what they would think."

'_Van…'_ She thought as she stared at him a bit in shock. "But…."

"Would you prefer me to call you Lady Hitomi then?" Van asked Hitomi with a frown on his face. "Come on Hitomi, the whole time when you where here the first time _and_ around people, you never called me king or lord. So what difference does it make now?" Van asked.

"He does have a point, _Lady_ Hitomi." Merle mocked.

"You knock that off Merle!" Hitomi snapped, but not loud enough for anyone who wasn't near by them to hear.

"Then do as _King_ Van says." Merle teased.

"I'll get you later." Hitomi threatened and knew that Merle wanted to stuck her tongue out at her at that moment, but knew that the cat woman decided against it.

"Come on." Van suddenly said as he grabbed Hitomi's hand which made Hitomi blush.

"Van?" Hitomi asked, as she felt the heat start to rise in her cheeks.

"Dance with me." Van said which made Hitomi blush even more. "But I don't know any of the dances." Hitomi protested. "I'm… not familiar with them."

"Don't worry." Van said in a strange, calm, comforting tone. I'll lead." He said smiling as he pulled her to the dance floor. "Its not really all that difficult to catch on." Van promised which really didn't give Hitomi much of a choice in the matter. She blushed as she tried not to stumble and trip all over Van's feet. After all, it would be embarrassing beyond belief if she did or even fell since she was after all, suppose to be dancing with the king of a country. She couldn't believe that he was making her do this, and not telling her that there was a ball tonight as well, at least that way she would have asked someone to teach her a few of the dances. _'Please don't let me make a fool out of myself.'_ She thought to herself as she danced closely to Van who seemed to be as calm as ever, though he seemed different to her then she remembered. While they where traveling, he didn't seem exactly rash, rash was defiantly not the word, but he wasn't this calm either, it was strange, seeing this side of Van.

"Don't worry." Van whispered. "Your doing fine, see I told you that it wasn't too hard." Van said smiling, trying not to laugh at Hitomi's embarrassment because he knew that she had nothing to be embarrassed about, she had gotten more of the dance down with in mere seconds then she had realized, which amazed Van a little bit since it took him at least a couple of months with his mother teaching him. Then again, it was hard to be the one leading when the woman who was teaching you was taller then you. He still missed his mother, and now even Folken from time to time, but he couldn't live his life in the past. Life had to go on, and so did his country, even if his whole family, father, mother, and older brother, where dead. He could feel Hitomi's tense-ness loosen a little ass the song came near its end, and he couldn't help but smile since Hitomi didn't even seem to realize that everyone was watching. He was having a hard time not laughing. The song finally ended, and everyone applauded. Hitomi almost jumped a mile high once she realized that they where being watch, and once again he kept himself from laughing. "It's alright Hitomi, they where watching the whole time." Van reassured the girl who looked as if she was ready to fall.

"They where?" Hitomi asked quietly and looked at Van nervously.

"Yes." Van answered. "Don't worry you did fine, trust me." He reassured the female from the mystic moon. "You would have heard me grumbling if you where stepping on my feet." He noticed that this seemed to reassure Hitomi as they walked out of the middle of the ball room and over to the side.

"That dance, it seems somewhat familiar about that dance, I don't know why but it seemed similar to another. It wouldn't surprise me if it was similar to a dance on the Mystic Moon, but I wouldn't know if it was." Hitomi said now somewhat more calm. "Next time warn me Van before you decide to do that." Hitomi suddenly decided to scold.

Van couldn't help but grin. "As you wish my lady."

"Do you really want me to start calling you your highness or majesty or king? I can surely come up with enough names to what they call the king. Ah, then there's also emperor, but you're not really that now are you?" Hitomi asked somewhat playfully. Van didn't answer so she guessed that she won that round.

"Hitomi that was beautiful!" Millerna's voice suddenly said as the blonde hair princess came up with her husband arm and arm. "Ah I mean Lady Hitomi." Millerna corrected herself and looked as if she tried not to laugh.

"Thank you Princess Millerna." Hitomi said as she also tried not to laugh. "I'm surprised that I didn't kill his majesty's feet out there." Hitomi said smiling. "It was his own fault if I did, for not warning me before he decided to dance with me."

"Really now?" Princess Millerna asked curiously. "I know at least two hand full of women who would want to dance with his highness."

"Oh really?" Hitomi asked with an eye brow raised. "That's so suprissin…g…" Hitomi managed to say but blushed as she suddenly felt Van's around her waist. "Van…"

"This isn't the time or the proper place for that your highness." Allen's voice suddenly said strongly. Hitomi was blushing deeply and could feel her heart pounding, she was thankful that Allen had something, but she wondered why he had said it. She liked Van, more then just as a male friend, but, being from the Mystic Moon… was it possible that she could actually stay here this time? She didn't have any memories of her home, and that would make it impossible for her to get around when she got back. Sure her name was Hitomi Kanzaki, but she didn't remember if she had a family, or friends back there or someone to even go to. She could feel Van's arms remain for a few moments later, and then finally pulled himself away. She wanted him to remain there a while longer, but she couldn't help but stand there in shock, not being able to say anything or do anything.

"You're right Allen." Van said somewhat coldly as he stood there and glared at Allen. "This isn't the time or place, then again, you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Hitomi felt strange and looked at Millerna who just seemed to smile at Hitomi. "How are you?" Hitomi decided to ask Millerna's husband. She couldn't stand the dangerous energies that where going around between Van and Allen. "I haven't seen you in a while I think…" Hitomi said.

"I'm fine, business is good." The man replied. "It's good to see you again."

"Not only business Hitomi." Princess Millerna said. "He's also suppose to be king after father, he just arranged that recently. My sister isn't married and father wanted one of his daughters with a husband to take the throne." Millerna explained. (I don't know if Millerna's sister is married or not but yeah.)

"Oh, congrats I think. Is the king not doing well?" Hitomi asked remembering Millerna's father once more. The man who had betrayed them after having had welcomed them to his country.

"He's just getting old and is getting paranoid about the throne." Princess Millerna explained. "Though I can't really see why a woman just can't rule a country, I know that sister could, but well its father's choice."

"Yes, I guess." Hitomi said feeling sorry that she ever asked since the conversation was getting weird. She could suddenly feel Van's eyes staring at her from behind and turned around. "Van…"

"Can I speak to you alone Hitomi?" Van asked very seriously and looked at her strangely with his brown eyes.

"Sure Van." Hitomi said not really being able to say no, but was also curious to what Van wanted to say. "But the…"

"It's almost over with anyway." Van said. "Besides, we won't be far away."

"Alright Van." Van lead her through a different set of doors and in to what appeared to be a dinning room of some sort. It was marvelous, beautiful, words couldn't describe it. A high ceiling had a chandelier on it, and there where many tables, it was obviously connected to the ballroom for any sort of meal if one was served during or after a ball. The room appeared to be empty and Van closed the door behind them. Van lead Hitomi to one side of the room, which had windows, that lead to a balcony on the outside of them. The stars where already out, which finally made Hitomi realize exactly how late it had gotten. The two moons hung high in the sky as they always did night after nigh, both of them close to one another. The city was quiet below for the most part and what made her nervous was that they where alone. Silence seemed to take over both of them, closing their vocal cords, neither one seemed to be able to use them. Hitomi watched as the young king just stared at her which made her blush even more, still being able to feel the warmth of his body around her to where he had hugged her.

"Van."

"Hitomi!"

They both seemed to say one another's names at the same time which had momentarily broke the silence but then it came again. "Hitomi," Van said once again and stared in to Hitomi's green eyes. "I meant it earlier, the hug. It could have meant anything, but the hug was not out of friendship." Van managed to say as he stared in to those eyes of hers. "Do you remember when I asked you, if you wanted to stay, I didn't mean only just as a guest Hitomi."

Hitomi stared at the young man who she had deep feelings for, for some time now. What was he trying to say? Was he trying to say what she thought he was? She hoped that her heart wasn't going to pound out of her chest, it was beating so fast.

"Hitomi, I know that we really don't know one another really well yet, and that when you where here the first time you where here for a short amount of time but…" Van started to say.

'_Is he blushing?'_ Hitomi asked herself as she stared at Van. _'There's no sun to blame it on this time…." _Hitomi thought to herself and hoped that Van was about to say what she was wanting him to say, what she was wanting him to say for a long time. She did like Allen for a period of time, but now, now her heart belonged to another, it had been for a long time now. She had loved Allen in the beginning, but as they where getting close to the end of their journey together, she had fallen in love with Van. She had even loved his wings which where suppose to be cursed, not his wings exactly, but the reason why he had gotten his wings. They weren't cursed, they where beautiful, and apart of Van. He got them from his mother, who was also beautiful, she couldn't see how he or his mother could be cursed people, his brother Folken had ended up turning not too bad in the end, once she realized his true character and true feelings for his younger brother.

"Would you be my wife?" Van's voice was suddenly heard through her thoughts which made her stare at him in shock, not having had expected the question.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, another evil cliffy. I'm so evil! UU Wow I think that this one should be long enough to please all of you for a while I hope. O.o If not….. well… I really won't have much time to write since school started, so updates might be a little slow. I'm sorry for those of you who have to wait for the next chapter. I don't know, we'll have to wait and see how busy I get this semester .


	7. Chapter 6

Hitomi stared at Van, somewhat in shock, but she was also happy. _'Me, Van's wife?'_ She asked herself. _'Van's… wife?'_

"You don't have to answer me right now, Hitomi." Van said calmly. "Take all of the time that you need."

Footsteps could be heard approaching them at that moment which caught both of their attention. "They where looking for you your highness." Allan suddenly said.

"I said for everyone to leave us alone." Van told Allan, his voice was sharp and dangerous. "I know that Princess Millerna would most likely tell them that for me."

"Do not assume such things from my princess King Van." Allen replied. "You should have told them that yourself."

_'There's that same strange atmosphere again.' _Hitomi thought as she watched Van with draw his sword, the sword of the Fanallian king. "Van…"

"You are to act like a guest in this country Allan Schazar." Van said. "And as long as you are…" Before Van could finish his sentence Hitomi grabbed hold of Van's arm. "The answer is yes Van." She knew that she should have answered earlier but she just couldn't believe that he had finally asked. "The answer is yes." She repeated and she could feel his tense arm loosen a great amount and he looked back at her, the weapon eventually dropping out of his hand and on to the wooden floor..

"Hitomi…" All that he had managed to say was his lover's name. "I'm glad."

"I've… been waiting for you to…" Before Hitomi could finish her sentence, she could feel Van's arms once again wrap around her.

"Thank you, Hitomi." Van whispered softly, seemingly to have forgotten that Allan was still standing there.

"I see that you have made your choice Hitomi Kanzaki." Allan said somewhat sadly. "Be happy with your choice, I can see that I have lost once again." With this Allan left the two alone.

"I guess like we should be getting back to everyone." Hitomi said happily still being held by Van.

"Yes." Van replied. "I was rather rude to leave my own guests wasn't I?"

"I'm sure that everyone will understand." Hitomi answered and felt him let go of her to pick up the weapon that he had dropped. "Let's go, Hitomi." He blushed as Hitomi wrapped her arm in his which made him stop suddenly. "I thought I forgot something." Van said which made Hitomi look at him with her green eyes.

"What is it Van?" Hitomi asked and blinked curiously at her future husband.

"I… I forgot to get you a ring." Van said rather embarrassed. "Sorry."

"That's not important." Hitomi replied happily. "I know how you feel and that's all that matters." She had to smile at a certain thought that she happen to have. "Hey Van?"

"Yes my queen?" Van asked which made Hitomi blush. "I'm not your queen yet." Hitomi reminded him. "Anyways isn't it strange that your family happens to have a tendency to marry someone who's suppose to be cursed?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Van asked not knowing what Hitomi was saying completely but had an idea to it.

"Your father married your mother, a Dragonion, the cursed people according to most of the people here on Gaea and then I'm from the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said smiling. "Also suppose to be a cursed place."

Van had to smile as well, knowing now what Hitomi was saying. "I guess your right, but my mother wasn't cursed and neither are you. No one or nothing is going to stop me from marrying you." Van promised. "I've waited too long."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, no one but Allan, and Merle where told about the wedding. Van of course would be telling his advisers and people that where suppose to know, but Van wanted to keep it a secret until he had announced it to the kingdom. However, the fact that Van and Hitomi where in a relationship was going to be rather difficult since most people had seen him hug her at the ball and that they had seen Van and Hitomi so closely after they had came out of the dinning room. Hitomi sighed as she walked down the halls of the palace and got strange glances from the maids who had obviously heard what had happened since rumors usually went flying around the palace through the servants. _'It's going to be strange, going to be Van's wife. I wonder what Van's mother would say about us marring. Would she be happy with all of this?'_ Hitomi sighed again at the thought. She was happy beyond anything that Van had asked her but she was still sort of sad as well. Something told her that someone back on the Mystic Moon would want to see her getting married, someone who would really want to be there. _'Mother…_' She suddenly thought and stopped walking momentarily. _'I wonder what my own mother would say.' _Hitomi thought as she tried to picture the woman who was her mother but couldn't come up with anything. _'Do I have a father or any siblings still alive back on there? A family or friends? I can't remember even though if I had them, they would want to be here.'_ Something started to hurt inside. She couldn't figure out why, but she wanted to start crying suddenly. _'Mom, dad, even the brat.'_ Hitomi thought to herself and then gasped. She turned back to the two men who where ordered to trail her. "Do you know where King Van is?" She asked quickly and the two men only stared at her.

"He's in a meeting Lady Hitomi." The taller, blonde man replied, who really did remind her of Allan a bit, expect with out the blue eyes and long hair. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Hitomi replied. "Do you two always have to follow me around? There really isn't much danger in the palace." Hitomi asked, not meaning to sound rude.

"Yes, it's the king's orders." Eur replied.

"I was afraid that you would say that." Hitomi replied and ignored the headache that was beginning to start. _'Whose the brat?'_ Hitomi asked herself as she continued to walk again. _'And who is it that made me forget about my past and why? Why is it that they want me to forget about the Mystic Moon.'_ It was beginning to drive her crazy, why she couldn't remember. She wanted to, but she couldn't. "DAMN!" She accidentally shouted out loud and could feel eyes in the hall stare at her. With out saying anything she ran towards the direction of Merle's room, which was closest, and nearly ran in to Merle who was opening her door.

"Watch where you're running Hitomi." The cat girl said as she was nearly knocked over.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk." Hitomi said half lying and half meaning it. She _did_ want to talk but she also wanted to get out of the viewing eyes of the palace's servants.

Merle stared at Hitomi for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, come on in, but those two have to stay outside."

"OK." Hitomi replied and followed Merle in and closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat and what did you want to talk about?" Merle asked.

"Well, last night…." Hitomi began and started to explain to Merle about what happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're marrying the witch from the Mystic Moon? I won't accept this!" A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes shouted at Van as Van and a few other men stood in the room.

"Gariad, I don't care if you accept my engagement or not." Van said coldly. "It's _my_ decision and _I_ want to marry Hitomi Kanzaki."

"The people will not accept this my lord." Another voice spoke out, this time it was a tall younger man with black hair. "We can not accept this marriage."

"I don't give a damn to what you think. You and the people, I'm marrying her and no one is stopping me." Van said sharply. "Do you or do you not remember my mother Gariad?" Van asked, calming down a bit as he stood up. "She was also looked down upon by the people."

"That is a lie my lord." Gariad protested but Van wouldn't stand for it. "I can hear perfectly well Gariad." Van corrected the older man. "I heard what they talked about her whenever I was growing up as a boy. She was a Dragonian, the race of the winged people, the cursed people. The way that they talked about my mother when no harm had came to them when she was alive. She however proved them wrong."

"I will not let you go through with this!" Gariad said once again. "You will not marry the Lady Hitomi."

"If you try anything to stop the wedding or even hurt her Gariad, I will personally come after you." Van promised. "That tries to go after _anyone_ who tries to hurt Lady Hitomi. She is royalty so you have no need to worry about that Gariad. She is a lady from the Mystic Moon, and has had that title since she first visited us."

"Congratulations your highness." A third man finally said as Van headed toward the door. "Thank you, Sai. You are dismissed everyone." The young king said and then walked out of the room, leaving the three men alone.

_'They don't know what their talking about._ Van thought angrily as he walked down the palace halls, getting bows from the people as he walked by them or smiles from those who where too busy working to bow. _'Damn them, their making this more difficult then I thought. Father, is this how you felt when you married mother?' _ His hands tightened with out noticing it completely. _'I will take care of her, no matter what. No one can stop me, not even the one who is behind Hitomi's missing memories.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merle stared at Hitomi in disbelief as she finished speaking. "I always sort of figured that he would do that." Merle said somewhat sadly. "I thought that he would choose you as his bride Hitomi."

"We haven't talked about the wedding yet Merle, but I figured that your so close to Van, and that I don't really have any friends here on Gaea besides you and Millerna, but she's too busy for such a stupid thing, but would you like to be my brides maid?" Hitomi asked.

"Really?" Merle asked excitedly. "You're not fooling around with me now are you?"

"No, I'm sure Van would think that it was fine." Hitomi said smiling. "You are his child hood friend after all."

"Sure, I love to." Merle said happily. "Have you thought about the dresses yet?" Merle asked excitedly.

"This is the first thing I thought about actually." Hitomi admitted. "But, there's something else that I want to talk to you about."

"Your memories right?" Merle asked as if reading Hitomi's mind.

"How did you know?"

"I figured it would be something like that after Van had proposed." Replied Merle. "Family is important to when you're going to get married and you can't remember yours."

"Yeah, but its strange, earlier when I was just walking down the hall coming here I suddenly thought about my mother and father, and someone I seemed to call Brat a lot." Hitomi said sadly.

"I don't know have you talked to Lord Van yet?" Merle asked.

"He was busy so I haven't been able to."

"I don't know what to tell you. How about this, we go to the city and go shopping? Or at least poke around." Merle suggested trying to change the subject.

"We haven't told anybody yet Merle, Allan over heard Van last night and you where the first that I told. I think Van might have told the people who he was suppose to about it, his advisers I think."

"Well we can just go shopping then." Merle said sighing. "It'll be fun and should get your mind off of things."

"I don't have anything else better to do." Hitomi agreed. "Let's go."

When they got to the city, everyone was busy as usual, but the city wasn't crowded. "This is nothing like it was back home." Hitomi suddenly said and looked to Merle who just looked at her. "I keep seeming to do that." Hitomi explained. "I don't know why but ever since last night I keep doing things like that I don't know why."

"Maybe some of your memories are coming back?" Merle asked.

"Maybe… I don't know." Hitomi admitted. "It's all really strange and confusing whenever I try to think about it and nothing's really happened." Hitomi said quietly to her friend. "So I don't know what's going on, I don't know what the person or thing that is behind this wants from me and everyone else who is related."

"Good afternoon Lady Hitomi." A woman who owned one of the shops that Hitomi usually went in to greeted her as they walked by.

"Konnichiwa Shino-san. How are you?" Hitomi asked the woman.

"I'm good, business isn't too busy today though." Ms. Shino replied. "Konnichiwa Merle, I haven't seen either one of you around in a while." She suddenly smiled and said. "Did you hear? You would be the one to know Merle since you're the king's childhood friend and all, but I was wondering if it was true that King Van was actually engaged?"

"What?" Merle asked, playing like she didn't know.

"Yes, an official came around and announced it today. He said that the king would introduce his bride to his people at the end of the week. I wonder what she's like, don't you Lady Hitomi? Perhaps its you?" Ms. Shino asked and looked to Hitomi who started to laugh.

"I don't think so or I would have been asked already. Ms. Shino." Hitomi lied, and laughed. "We're just friends, nothing more and nothing less." Hitomi hated to lie to the woman, but she didn't think that Van would want her to be letting people know yet since if he had planned to wait until the end of the week, they would have to wait until then. "I didn't know about that. I'm surprised that his highness would suddenly do such a thing and not even tell Merle here." Hitomi said, trying her best not to smile. "I'll have to ask him about that the next time I see him."

"I see, I'm sorry that its not you since the two of you would make such a lovely couple if you don't mind me saying so myself, milady." Ms. Shido said sadly. "Have a good day."

'DAMN THAT WAS CLOSE!' Hitomi yelled silently in her head as she and Merle finally waked away from Ms. Shino and further down the street. "I wonder who his bride to be is." Hitomi said to Merle jokingly.

"Yes, its strange for King Van not to tell me such things." Merle added, playing along with Hitomi's lie. 'Typical Lord Van.' Merle thought. 'Keeping things to himself until he wants people to know.' She decided to walk ahead since she didn't like the normal pace to which Hitomi was walking. "I'm going to go ahead a bit if you don't mind Hitomi." Merle said and watched as Hitomi nodded. "Sure." The brown head replied. "Just not too far, we don't want to get separated you know."

"I know my way around by now, it's _you_ who we have to worry about. Don't worry, I won't be too far, just a little bit faster, I can't stand walking at normal pace for some odd reason today." Merle told Hitomi.

"Alright." Hitomi said smiling knowing what Merle had said was true, but then again, all she would have to do was ask one of her body guards, but that would be embarrassing now that she thought about it. "Hey Merle, wait up!" She called out to the cat girl who was some distance ahead now and started to pick up her speed to catch up to her. She knew that she could easily do it if she ran, but she would end up running in to someone if she did. Suddenly, something told her to look behind her and so she stopped and hastily turned around. 'Danger…' A voice told her as she scanned behind the two guards who just stared at her. 'Danger, danger, danger…." It repeated and a white light flashed in front of her eyes as she saw an arrow dangerously flying toward Merle. She could then see it, she spotted the arrow. "MERLE GET DOWN!" She shouted to the cat girl who turned around to look at Hitomi. "DAMN IT TRUST ME AND GET DOWN!" Hitomi called and ignored the two guards as they with drew their swords. "MERLE!"

Merle wasn't doing as she did, which was beginning to aggravate Hitomi and with out thinking, she quickly threw herself in front of Merle as the arrow came, taking the arrow herself. Pain started to swell in her lower back as she felt it go through her body. She could barely hear the frantic cry of Merle's voice calling out to her as she caught Hitomi as Hitomi could start to feel her body fall towards the ground. "I thought that you trusted my judgement by now, Merle." Hitomi joked around with the cat girl as it started to get hard to see.

"Why, why did you do that?" Merle shouted at Hitomi. "Why, you should have let it hit me for being so stupid for not listening."

"Just tell Van that I told you to tell him not to blame you for this. Besides, Princess Millerna's here…. He has nothing to worry about right?" Hitomi asked half joking and half meaning it. "For some odd reason, this pain feels somewhat familiar." Hitomi told Merle who just held her.

"Hitomi, come on, keep your eyes open, Hitomi!" Merle cried.

Hitomi couldn't keep them open any more, she was suddenly very tired and just wanted to sleep. "Tell Van that everything will be alright." Hitomi reassured Merle as she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

"HITOMI!" Merle screamed and then looked at the two guards. "We need to get her back to the palace!" Merle snapped. "Someone needs to go ahead to the palace to tell the king that his guest the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki has been injured. We also need to let Princess Millerna be notified if she's still here." Merle started ordering people. "She should be at the palace if she's still in Fanallia.

"Princess Millerna's in the city with Dryden Merle." One of the people in the surrounding crowd. "I just seen her at a shop sometime earlier."

"Go get her and bring her here. Tell her that the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki has been injured badly." Merle ordered.

"Yes." And with that the person was gone.

"Someone go tell King Van." Merle shouted at the crowd and seen Ms. Shido suddenly start to run towards the palace. "Hang in there Hitomi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes once again another cliffy. I hope that things aren't completely confusing and such, but everything will be explained in time I promise even if it means having to go re-write chapters. I'll let you know if I do re-write chapters. Also thank you for continuing to read my story even though its so confusing.


	8. Memories

**In case you forgot what happened already!** If you forgot just read it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Memories**

At the palace, Van was sitting in at a desk and got up, deciding to take a short break. He had already gotten most of the important papers out of the way and needed to get out for a while. It had worried him that Gariad was against his marriage, but then again Gariad was also against his mother's marriage but ended up loving her as the queen after he had got to know her. He knew that Hitomi had said that it was fine that he hadn't gotten her a ring yet, but it bothered him since his father had gotten his mother one: and since the wedding was suppose to be a secret to whom he was marring until the end of the week, he would be questioned to where ever he went. Then it hit him, he was sure that it was a good plan. His mother's old wedding ring, he was sure that his mother wouldn't mind if Hitomi had been given it. He clutched the pendant that was now around his neck, since Hitomi had forced it on him last night after he had walked her to her room. He wasn't sure why, but Hitomi had wanted him to wear it for some strange reason, but he trusted her judgment. He started to walk down the hall, to his room, he would ask Hinata to hide his mother's ring in Hitomi's room whenever she had the chance to. He hoped that she would do it for him today.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard running from behind, so Van stepped to the side so that the person would have more room to get to wherever they needed since they where most likely late. _'It must be one of the new servants.'_ He thought. He didn't like the term servant, but that was the word that was always used. He paid his servants for their hard work, even though a few of the past kings thought of this idea as a crazy one. His father was the one who had started this idea, and ever since his father's rule, the servants where paid, so they where more or less workers, just like those out in the fields. "King Van!" He heard his name being shouted by a female who seemed to be out of breath. "King Van!" He heard his name again, this time the voice sounded more desperate then the first.

"What is it?" Van asked as the female stopped running once she was close enough to him. "There's no need to bow when you're out of breath, what is it? You wouldn't have ran all this way if there wasn't something wrong." Or at least Van assumed that. There was no need to run, if the message was urgent, most of the time any way.

"Merle-san sent me." The Ms. Shino said which made Van somewhat worried since Merle usually came herself whenever she wanted him to know something. "What is it?"

"She said to tell you that your guest Lady Hitomi Kanzaki was injured." Ms. Shino said quickly which made Van's heart feel like it had just stopped. "How badly is she hurt?" Van asked, as he held himself back from grabbing hold of the woman's dress and tossing her against the wall. "How bad?"

"She could be heard yelling at Merle-san to get down, and then the next thing that I saw, she jumped in front of Merle, and she was hit by an arrow, in her lower back." Ms. Shino managed to say with out shuddering.

"Did anyone see who shot it?" Van asked, his voice rising now.

"No your highness." Ms. Shino replied.

"Thank you, please have a rest and something to drink from the kitchen." Van told the woman and quickly hurried toward the palace doors. 'No one knew about who I was to marry but those three.' Van thought to himself angrily as he now was seen running down the halls by all who where there.

"King Van you can't just run in to the city." One of the soldiers said as they tried to stop him.

"Why not it is my city." Van answered. "Now get out of my way!"

"But your…"

"That's an order soldier." Van said coldly and watched as the soldier shut up and moved back. Van then ran out the front door and headed toward the city. "Damn, I should have asked where she was…" Van grumbled to himself as he hurried through the busy streets of Fanallia. Then he remembered something that Hitomi had taught him once to use against the invisible solders of Zaibach. 'Close your eyes and picture what you want to find.' He could hear Hitomi telling him two years ago, but the only thing different now was that he wasn't picturing Merle in his head, or the enemy, he was picturing Hitomi. He pulled off the pendant from around his neck and held it as she did two years ago when she taught him. The world got dark as he closed his eyes and could feel the pendent swing in the direction to where he needed to go. With out even looking at it, he clutched it in his hand and ran. "I'm coming Hitomi, hang on."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Princess Millerna was sitting next to her husband as he was making a business deal with one of the popular business in Fanallia. 'I wish he would hurry it up.' She thought as she sat there quietly. 'I want to do some shopping before we go home tomorrow.' Millerna thought and held back a sigh that wanted to come. She knew that she could always go with Allan who was standing outside, but that would bring up a rather emotional past. Two years ago before she was married to Dryden, she would have given anything to be able to go with Allan, but now, she had actually started to love her husband, and was now able to stay in the same room with him while they slept, even though nothing happened between the two since she made him sleep on a separate bed. It was un-usual, but she made up the excuse that he tossed and turned too much, and always ended up kicking her off the bed. She smiled at the thought, since he had believed the little lie. However, her time for excuses was soon coming to an end since she knew that she had to have children with her husband someday soon, with in the next three years other wise she would be questioned about it and knowing her father, would get the other doctors involved. She as a doctor, knew that there was nothing wrong with her, but just didn't want to give up just having her husband to herself for a while longer. Dryden had promised to make her happy and he had been doing that so far, she didn't know how he felt about having children, and so she didn't want to ruin their happiness.

She stood up which made the two men stop talking and look at her. "Is it alright that I go shopping? I promise to take Allan-san with me." Millerna said as her husband looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry that this was taking so long." Dryden apologized. "I'll join up with you after this."

"My wife is the same way." The man to who Dryden was making a business deal with said chuckling. "She can't stand it when I'm in a business meeting, she rather be working in the store or going shopping."

"No, its just that I don't get to come here very often and I want to do a bit of shopping and site seeing before we have to go back." Millerna said which made the man nod.

"That's understandable, Fanallia has wonderful stores and is beautiful herself. Forgive me for what I said earlier princess, it was rude of me." The man said apologizing.

"No, its alright, excuse me, and try not to loose your temper Dryden." Millerna said smiling as she kissed Dryden on the forehead and then walked out the door. "Allan, would you like to company me?" She asked the knight who seemed to be staring off in the distance and seemed to not even hear her. "Allan." Millerna called out to the knight, only this time she spoke a little louder.

"I'm sorry, what is it princess?" Allan asked as he looked at Millerna with his blue eyes.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? Dryden will still be a while and he doesn't like me going out alone, would you come with me? Just as friends you know." Millerna said and could tell that there was still something strange about Allan today.

"I'd love to, your highness." Allan said formally and bowed.

"Don't you dare start that!" Millerna hissed and walked in front of the knight who seemed so distant today. 'Something must have happened last night.' She thought to herself as she started to look around. 'He's usually not like this.' Then suddenly she heard her name being called as a man came running toward her, one that she recognized to be one of Hitomi's guards.

"Princess Millerna, please come with me." The man begged.

"What is it?" Millerna asked and watched as the man suddenly got Allan's attention.

"Why are you here aren't you suppose to be with Hitomi?" Allan asked, his voice was raised to a dangerous. "Well?"

"Ms. Merle asked me to come receive Princess Millerna." The young man answered. "Ms. Merle was attacked, but Lady Hitomi jumped in the way to save her. We're not sure if Lady Hitomi is alright or not now sir, she wants Princess Millerna to come since Lady Hitomi is injured badly."

Millerna nodded and turned to Allan to tell him something, but before she could say anything she watched as Allan grabbed hold of Hitomi's guard and punched the young man. "ALLAN!"

"You where suppose to be guarding her you moron!" Allan shouted at the guard. "The king should do something with the two of you, for failing to do your job."

"Allan calm down, I still need him alive to show me the way." Millerna told the knight.

"You heard her highness, show the way to Lady Hitomi."

"Yes." The guard said somewhat frightened as Allan now released him and tossed him somewhat, making the guard have to regain his balance. "No one's moved her have they?" Millerna asked the guard who shook his head. "No your highness, Ms. Merle had just caught her before she sent me to you."

"Hurry up, we have no time to waste." Millerna ordered.

"Yes princess."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Van got there, He saw a group gathered in a circle, and had to push his way through. "Let me by!" He ordered the people who instantly recognized him and quickly moved to the side to make room for him to get through. When he had finally made it to the center, he saw Merle with Hitomi on her lap, his childhood friend was crying. "Hitomi!" Was all that he could say as he went to kneel by his lover's side. "Merle how is she?"

"She's been like that ever since… ever since…." Merle said but didn't quite finish.

"She's getting cold…" Van said almost silently as he held her hand and stared at Hitomi who was laid on her side.

"Its all my fault Van-sama." Merle cried.

"This is no time for that now Merle, we need a doctor." Van said trying to keep his friend calm.

"I already sent for Princess Millerna." Merle answered and watched as Van just stared at Hitomi.

Moments later, Van looked at one side of the gathering crowd in surprise as people where being literally thrown to the side and then saw two blondes appear from the space. "Allan, Princess Millerna."

"Hitomi, what have you done now?" Millerna asked as she bent over next to Merle and examined the arrow in Hitomi's back. "It was good that you didn't try to move her, but this is going to be more difficult, it would have been better if the arrow had gone all the way through." Millerna said as she looked at the arrow.

"Why's that?" Van asked now worried as he looked at the princess.

"Because, if the arrow went all the way through, I could have just snapped it and pulled it out and then did the sugary. Now, its going to be more difficult since the arrow head is inside of her." Millerna explained. "It'll be extremely difficult not knowing what type of arrow it is since now there is more then one way to make the arrow head." She explained. "We need to get her to a different spot, but not too bumpy of transportation if possible." She turned to Allan. "Go get a coach and don't beat up the driver!" She ordered the knight who didn't need to be told twice to do it. "I can't do anything here, I need my bag. Someone needs to also go tell my husband where I am, you." She pointed at the second guard. "Go get Prince Dryden, he's at Iseden."

"Hai!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hitomi opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer on Gaea, but a completely different planet. "Is this the Mystic Moon?" She asked as she walked down the too familiar side walk and was looking at what was called a park. She could see a girl talking to her, one that she knew too well. "Yes Yukari." She seemed to say and stared at the girl in shock now recognizing the name. 'Yukari-chan." She thought as she looked at her friend, now being able to start to remember things about this world.

"Almando proposed to me last night Hitomi." Yukari told Hitomi.

"Congratulations Yukari, when's the wedding?" Hitomi asked. "Do I get to be brides maid?"

"Of course, don't be such a baka." Yukari said giggling. "I think that purple would go best with you of course."

"Does your mother know?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"Of course not, are you crazy? She'd freak! I'm waiting until I have Almando over for dinner tonight to tell them." Yukari said with a grin.

"Scary thought thank goodness that I won't be there." Hitomi laughed as she carried the picnic basket. "Are you sure that you want me to come today? I mean won't I be in the way?"

"Nonsense!" Yukari scolded. "You're coming so shut your mouth!"

"Hai! Hai."

Almando hadn't arrived yet and Hitomi had decided to grab a quick bite while she was waiting. She knew that she should have waited, but she just couldn't since she hadn't eaten anything all day since she was saving room for now.

"Hello Hitomi." The familiar face of Almando greeted her as he sat down. "Hi Yukari, sorry that I'm late. I couldn't get away from a few girls." Almando said which made Hitomi laugh. "So typical." She realized that this was the first time that she had laughed like this, in the past few days.

"Don't laugh while you're eating Hitomi, other wise you'll choke." Yukari said and just as she said it, Hitomi seemed to do it. "Hopeless aren't you?" Yukari asked with a half sarcastic sigh.

Almando was laughing at her now, it was his turn to laugh at her since she had rudely laughed at him earlier. "See, you should listen to Yukari once in a while Hitomi." Almando said in a mocking tone of voice. "Other wise bad scary things will happen." This time it was more spooky sounding.

Hitomi was still laughing and coughed a bit as some of the rice ball went down the wrong pipe. The next thing she knew, she suddenly heard a gun being shot off from somewhere and then multiple shots.

"Almando shut…." Before she could finish her sentence, Yukari started to scream at the sound of the gun shot and clung to Almando, digging her head in to his chest. Hitomi on the other hand, suddenly felt a sharp pain go right through her stomach and then through her back. She let out a loud scream, louder then what Yukari. Everything began to just get weirder and weirder from that wound.

"HITOMI! Yukari knock that off look at Hitomi!" Almando shouted at his bride to be who did as he said and then looked at Hitomi and stared at her friend who had fallen backwards with wide eyes. "Oh my god Hitomi!"

"Hitomi, stay with me HITOMI!" Almando cried even though he didn't mean it in a loving way, just as a friend way. Two years ago, she would have given anything for Almando to be hers, now it was Van. _'Sorry Van._' She thought as she started to feel weaker and weaker as blood started to soak her shirt. _'I won't be able to see you again, I want to see you, one last time.'_ Then just as she said it, she could feel the pendant start to get hot. She could suddenly see her body, and her eyes where closed.

"Hitomi, wake up Hitomi." Almando said over and over again at the girl who looked exactly like she did. It was her, and it wasn't her, but how could that be? There was only one Hitomi.

"Hitomi damn it! Wake up!" She heard Almando frantically call her name as more of body began to disappear. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and suddenly realized that she could no longer see them. She gasped as the darkness surrounded her: being somewhat frightened by it. Then she saw it, the light with an angel flying through it, their single arm was stretched out toward her. It was just like Van, on that day when he saved her from falling at the Dragon Grave Yard. "Van, is that you?" She asked the angel as she grabbed hold of the angel's strong hand, and seemed to drift off in to the darkness, a different type of darkness then the one that was once surrounding her, couldn't remember anything beyond that point.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had felt like hours to Millerna as she finished the final stitches of Hitomi's sugary after they had got back to the palace. "That should do it." She thought as she sighed and whipped her forehead and took off the gloves and threw them away. She could tell that Hitomi's color was beginning to come back some, and that her breathing had regulated itself. "Thank goodness." Millerna sighed and then walked toward the door, now able to tell other's the news. She opened the doors and watched as everyone stared at her. "She'll be alright." Millerna promised and could see the look of relief on Van's face. "All she needs is rest." Millerna could see her own husband with in the group of people who ran to catch her as she started to collapse. "Thank you Dryden."

"Rest now, Millerna." Dryden said as he picked her up and started to carry her to the next room.

"Millerna…" Van said quickly before Dryden was even at the door.

"Yes?" A tired Millerna asked as she looked at Van.

"Is it ok to go see her?" Van asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Millerna answered.

"Millerna…." Van said once again.

"What is it?" Millerna asked.

"Thank you." Van said, with a look of relief on his face.

"You're welcome, anything for a friend, Van." Millerna said tiredly and then closed her eyes. Van quickly opened the door for Dryden and Millerna and stepped aside for Dryden to walk inside. Van closed the door behind him quietly and then quickly walked to the room to where Hitomi was currently staying in. "I want to be alone with her for a while." Van said to the others who seemed to understand and left the hallway. "Hitomi…" He said after he closed the door and saw her laying there.

Hitomi seemed to wake up at that moment since her green eyes where now staring at the ceiling. "How did you find me Van?" Hitomi asked which made Van jump a little, not having had expected to see Hitomi awake.

"You should be resting Hitomi." Van said quietly and pulled a chair from the side of the wall and sat next to her.

"How did you find me?" Hitomi asked again, not even really noticing that she no longer had the arrow through her.

"Why?" Van asked and took hold of her hand.

"I remember how I came here, that's why, now how did you find me?" Hitomi asked again, and ignored the pain.

"I heard you calling me." Van finally answered. "The next thing I knew is that I was grabbing hold of your hand, just like that one time when I wanted to save you from the Dragon Grave Yard."

"How was I?" Hitomi asked.

"Beautiful as ever." Van said smiling.

Hitomi stared at him puzzled, how could she be beautiful when she was near death? "Was there any blood on me Van? Was I injured any?" She asked and stared at Van and watched as he just stared at her puzzled. "Why would there be blood on you Hitomi?" Van asked now worried again. "You weren't moving or awake when I found you which worried me." Van answered. "You where breathing normally, which made me realize that you where just sleeping."

"Van, that can't be." Hitomi told Van as she now tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by the pain from her wound and also was pushed down by Van. "That can't be! I was shot Van."

"Yes, recently you where shot with an arrow." Van said a bit puzzled.

"No, on earth, we have a weapon called a gun Van." Hitomi corrected which made him just stare at her. "Me, Yukari, and Almando where at the park and someone started shooting and I was shot!" She said her voice was rising. "There was no bullet hole or blood on me at all?"

"No, there wasn't." Van replied. "Do you remember how there was no blood on your cloths when you woke up? Your cloths where in the same state as they where when you arrived here. No one took them off of you and washed them or anything." Van insisted.

"But that can't be, I was injured Van… that day when I came, I was injured and then you saved me…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end of the eighth chapter. See I told you I sort of explain it to you soon now that I finally have things figured out. HEHE! I ROCK! Not really but ya know…. I also seem to be updating more frequently then I thought I would be. That would most likely explain the cramp in my hand that I now have… well this is the 2nd chapter that I wrote today and have been on the computer for more then 5 hrs so that would explain things.


	9. Wings To Fly

Sorry for the incontinence If you didn't save this to your favorites. I decided to change the name since I felt like it fit the story better then "Two Worlds" Since they aren't on two worlds any more if you know what I mean. Return from the Mystic Moon sounds much more interesting. Also I changed my pen name to Darkia because I recently started to use the name in one of my other stories. Sorry once again. Oh yeah the rating has been pushed up to T for Teen because well…. They are an engaged couple as you know and well yeah…. I don't plan in to turning this in to a lemon or anything, but there may be hints at things in the future. Also Van's advisers are completely made up!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wings To Fly**

Hitomi was ordered to stay in bed for the rest of the week by the doctors _and_ Van so that she could recover easier. She couldn't stand it much longer, and suddenly had the urge to run again like she had done back on Earth, but it hurt even went to get up to go do personal things that had to be done. Merle had locked herself up in her room for the good part of the week. Van had to have his advisers cancel the advent that was planned for tonight, she had protested it to Van that she could still go through with it and that was when he had ordered that she remained in bed. Hitomi didn't just want to sit here and think of how she had ruined everyone's life. She had ruined her family's life, her brother's, Yukari and Almando. (Haven't you noticed that everyone seems to put these two as a couple?) The young couple, her best friends had just engaged to get married, and then well she had died on the day that they where suppose to tell Yukari's parents. 'It's all my fault.' She thought to herself as she stared down through the window as she laid on her side. Van came to see her whenever he had the chance, and even during his meal breaks he would come and one of the maids would bring him something to eat, or at least Hitomi would make him eat after she asked them to bring something for the king.

She knew that she was suppose to stay in bed, but she just wanted to see if she could do it. _'I need to get up.'_ She thought to herself as she pushed herself out of bed. _'Rest isn't the only thing that you need in order to get better.'_ Hitomi thought as she remembered Doctor Millerna's orders on how she needed a lot of rest. _'I can't stand it any longer.'_ When she got up, she clutched hold of part of her back as she felt the pain. _'I can make it to at least the other room.'_ She thought as she looked to the patio that led in to the other room that Van had given her. Van had given her to what she would consider a whole house! Five rooms, one was her bedroom, a huge bathroom, a guess room, and she still couldn't figure out what to do with the other two rooms. Van had gone a little over board on when she had agreed that she would be staying, and now the rooms would be completely useless since she planned on moving in to Van's room after the wedding. Husbands and wives where suppose to share the same room after all. The thought of being Van's wife still made her blush brightly and terribly whenever she thought about it. She couldn't help it, she had dreamed of it for so long, and yet, it was finally happening. Though one thing disturbed her still, as long as she had known Van, they still haven't had their first kiss yet. Even for a tomb boy, it was important for her to get a first kiss from the man that they loved. Yukari and Almando had kissed _many_ times, in public and most likely even more often in private. Then again, Hitomi hadn't even been shown in public that she was Van's girl, or now currently fiancé. She sighed once she got to her sitting room and collapsed on top of a near by couch, making sure that she didn't land on her back. "No wonder why Millerna won't let me up yet." Hitomi said out loud to herself as she laid there, now being too tired to move back in to the other room. She suddenly heard the door being slammed open in the next room, and sighed.

"Hitomi? Hitomi!" The king's voice called frantically as he looked around, the empty bedroom, knowing that she wasn't suppose to get out of bed.

"I'm in here!" Hitomi managed to yell loudly enough for the young king to hear and could hear his footsteps running toward her sitting room. She frowned when she looked up to see a very frantic king. "Thank the gods Hitomi, what where you thinking?" He asked as he stared at the young woman who was to be his queen.

"Sorry, I just wanted to prove that I could walk that's all. I'm not as weak as I look." Hitomi said calmly.

"When I didn't see you in there, I thought… I thought…" The young raven haired king started to say but instantly shut up as soon as he saw Hitomi slowly walking towards him. "Hush." Hitomi said softly once she got to him and placed a finger to his lip. "I'm here, I wasn't kidnapped again." Hitomi said half sarcastically and could see Van hold back his laughter.

"That's not what I meant. HITOMI!" Van shouted as he saw Hitomi suddenly start to fall to the floor but caught her half way. "You shouldn't be up." Van protested.

"I'm alright, we need to do this thing of yours tonight don't we? You _did_ invite all of those guests." Hitomi said.

"They can wait until you're better." Van said as he gently picked the girl from the Mystic Moon up and placed her back on to the couch. "Everyone else can wait."

"I won't stand for a long time, I promise Van." Hitomi said not wanting to make the king look bad. "And I won't get out of bed tomorrow."

"If you act like that tonight, everyone will think what a weak queen I have chosen." Van said playfully.

"Van…" Was all that Hitomi could say before she caught hold of his eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this Hitomi? You nearly collapsed on me earlier."

"I'll be fine, I just need to go slow. I don't want to make you look bad." Hitomi said. "And I want a reason for Merle to get out of her room as well. Did she not get ordered to go by you, your highness?" Hitomi asked and watched as Van frowned.

"Yes, she was." Van said. "But that was before all of this."

"Please let me do it. A queen should go through with whatever planned no matter what, unless if she's giving child birth of course, then the event can wait." Hitomi said blushing slightly at the fact of her being with Van's child. She could tell that the idea made Van blush as well. "We are going to have children aren't we?" Hitomi asked as she looked in to his eyes, locking hers with his.

"Yes, of course." Van said as he now felt the heat rise in to his face at the thought. "You still have an hour you know." Van said quietly. "I don't approve of it, and Millerna will kill me, but you insist… I don't approve of it, but…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LET HER VAN FANEL!" Came a booming voice from the Princess Millerna.

"Millerna…" Hitomi said and watched as the angry princess stormed in to the room. "You don't understand…"

"I PERFECTLY UNDERSTAND HITOMI KANZAKI!" Millerna shouted and Hitomi looked beyond Millerna and watched as the young knight she once fancied back away a few steps. "YOU WILL NOT GO TONIGHT!"

"BUT VAN Made…" Hitomi started to say but realized that it hurt to move as she suddenly stood up. "Made promises to people. My mother always told me that it was your obligation to keep the promise that you made. And it would look bad as him being the Fanellian King! _YOU_ of all people should know how it is to make such engagements as these and then not being able to go through with them. I know from not experience, but from common sense that it will make the country, and the king look bad."

"I ordered you to stay in bed, and I can see how much it hurts you to stand as is. I'm sure the other doctors would agree in making you stay in bed!" Millerna hissed dangerously.

"I'm going, you can stand by me at all times if you want to keep an eye on me Millerna if you want." Hitomi insisted. "I'm not going to let Van break his promise on this one."

"Fine, but RIGHT afterwards, you have to be back in bed and will agree to be in bed until I tell you to, do you understand Hitomi?" Millerna asked strictly and watched as the future queen of Fanellia nodded. "Alright, now we need to get you ready." Millerna said and turned to Van. "Sorry to make your visit to your future bride short Van, but it starts once the sun had set and she needs to get ready."

"Alright." Van said hesitantly. "I want to speak with her alone for a moment if you don't mind." Van said somewhat embarrassed. "If you could wait outside these doors to Hitomi's room, I would like to be alone with her for a while. We need to talk about something…" Van said hesitantly not wanting to offend the young blonde princess.

"Understood, Allen, let's go. You'll call me when you're ready?" Millerna asked and watched as Hitomi sat back down, obviously not being able to stand much longer.

"Yes Millerna, I'll call, or will send Van." She said with a devilish grin.

"Alright, come Allen." The princess said once again and trailed off after the knight. "Yes your highness." Was all that Allen said as they left the room. It was then when Van waited to hear the bedroom door open and close before he sat down next to Hitomi. "I don't want you to do this, but I have something important to tell you." The young king said and watched as Hitomi watched him. "This…" He said as he pulled out a single red feather. "Is obviously a feather that looks something like one of the feathers from my wings, though the only difference is, is that this feather is red."

"Yes, it looks exactly like the one that I touched that day when you first showed them to me." Hitomi said and watched as Van's expression turn more serious then anything. "What about it?" The wind goddess asked.

"I found many of them around you the day that I found you Hitomi." Van said almost too silent for Hitomi to hear even though she was so close. "I didn't tell you sooner since there was so much madness going on and even now it still lingers." The madness that Van was referring to was the memories that Hitomi seemed to be missing. "I didn't want to upset you back then, by it since you had other things on your mind, but I was wondering if you…" Before he could finish his sentence, his fiancé took the feather and held it.

"It's soft, just like…" Hitomi started to say, but as she interrupted Van, she had an own interruption of her own, though of a different kind. She felt like she was floating in a sea of darkness, being held by someone else's will. She couldn't see their face, but she saw white angel wings, barely from the corner of her eyes as she tried to get even the slightest glimpse of the stranger.

"Do not fear me, Hitomi Kanzaki." The voice told her. "You are among friends, and always will be with the winged people for you will now be one with them." The voice told her as she floated there, feeling suddenly warm and calm, almost at peace. "Your life on Earth was short, but it is not yet time for you to fade away completely Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon." The voice continued as a hand suddenly went over the place where she was wounded, and it glowed a soft, warm glow. "You will be reborn as a child of Gaea, and be one of that young king's people." The voice told her. "He is coming with you, go to him." And with that the image started to fade away. "You have been given new powers, and strengths to protect your king and to protect our way of life." The voice said as it faded and then she could see Van, his arm stretched out to her. "Go to your king, and be one with him."

**END OF VISION! **

Hitomi gasped once she finally realized that she was once again in her quarters and was still holding the feather. "I did die Van." Hitomi said in shock. "I died and was born again here as my current self to be with you, that's what the vision means. It means that something was pulling everything together, but it was together with you."

"Hitomi…" Was all that Van could say almost too speechless to speak. "Look, look behind you." Van said as he stared at something that was obviously behind Hitomi and watched as she turned her head to the side and gasped.

"Wings Van! How…" It must have been that angel who saved her that gave her the wings. She assumed. Red wings, like the feather. "That would explain the feathers around me." Hitomi muttered and then gasped. "The presentation, how do I make them go back Van? I don't want people to know about this yet. It's bad enough that they don't like me because I'm from the Mystic Moon."

"Wish for them to go back Hitomi." Was all that Van said. "Simply wish for it." He smiled as she made them go back. "Good job." He said as he picked Hitomi up and started to carry her to her bedroom.

"What are you doing Van?" Hitomi asked as she blushed fiercely as she felt his warmth.

"Bringing you to your bedroom." Van answered. "I won't do anything, you should trust me on that one by now." Van said somewhat disappointed at his love's reaction.

"Sorry, it just takes some time getting use to." Hitomi said shyly.

"It's alright." Van said smiling as he placed Hitomi on the bed. "I'll go get Millerna." He started to walk toward the door, stopped and headed back toward Hitomi. "I almost forgot, we haven't kissed yet have we, milady?" Van asked strangely which made Hitomi's face flush brightly.

"No, no we haven't your highness." Hitomi said mocking Van and watched as he leaned in closer. She could have sworn that she never blushed as much once she felt Van's lips press against hers. She wanted to say that this was her first kiss, but that wasn't true, Allen had stolen that opportunity from Van two years ago on her first visit to Gaea. Van's kiss was different from Allen's however, it was more loving, and was better then Allen's in everyway. She could feel Van hesitantly break the kiss and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go get Millerna now." Van said, still having the thought of the kiss on his mind.

"Yes, I'll be here waiting like a good girl." Hitomi promised. "You know as well as I do that I can't get very far Van Fanel." Hitomi said with a child like giggle.

"You do that, Hitomi Kanzaki, see you tonight." Van said with a grin on his face, as he walked to the door. "Princess Millerna, she's all yours."

"Thank you your highness, now go get ready yourself." Millerna said smiling.

"Yes, thank you, take care of her please." Van said formally.

"That was the whole point of me staying now wasn't it?" Millerna said smiling.

"Yes, of course, excuse me princess." Van said bowing and then left. Allen and Millerna entered moments later.

"Now, what do you have to wear for such an occasion?" Millerna asked as she popped open Hitomi's cabinet. "I thought that one of the dresses in there should be good enough." Hitomi insisted and watched as Millerna just shook her head. "No, none of these will do. Allen, will you see if Hinata has that dress that his highness asked the seamstress to make?" She asked the knight who only raised an eye brow. "Do I have to order you on that Allen? I'm asking you nicely."

"Yes your highness, I'll go now." The knight said automatically and left the room.

"What dress? I didn't know anything about a dress." Hitomi said somewhat embarrassed.

"I helped the seamstress with the designs, I hope that it is to your liking." Millerna said with a strange smile. "I'm sure that his highness will love it. The color will look lovely on you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What will happen next? I don't even know truthfully speaking, I write as it comes… that might explain the spelling/grammar errors. O.o I've also been meaning to do this for a while but here it is. I'm guessing that all of you are girls?

**Gecko Osco** Thanks for the tips and stuff. No harsh feelings towards the review, I did ask for it didn't I? I also hope that the spelling/grammar errors have decreased by a bit in this chapter. I hope that it has. Also, I don't think that Hitomi and Van have kissed yet with in the first eight chapters now that I come to think of it. O.o Wow, being engaged with out kissing. How unusual.

**Macky** Thanks for reading, and here's your next chapter.

**demonic25ange**l Thanks for the help and the review.

**Kerrilea **Thank for the umm…. Review. I can tell by your excitement that you "loved" it.

**Yukion** Here's your update on the story.

**sprout-angel** I hope that some of the mystery has been solved for you with in these past few chapters, like I said before, its still a mystery to me.

Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans Thanks for the review.

MichSchonken Yeah, I'm surprised as well to how little have reviewd. O.o since I know that the hit page is somewhat over 1000. I know that the hit page doesn't necessary mean that it was that many people who have actually read the story, but had just visited it, but I mean still, unless if they have just negative thoughts…


	10. An Unexpected Surprise

Ah yes, there's their first kiss, how cute! I wish that they only ended up together in the anime. I hope your weekly wait wasn't worth the agony of the cliff hanger. Yes well just to let you know classes have me with more homework now so I should update at least once a week and that's with out writers block which is now beginning to once again kick in. Also! I'm shocked to see how many people have visited my fic so far. I'm still shocked to see that there are still so little reviews though, well enjoy the fic.

-Darkia-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**An Unexpected Surprise**

Hitomi blushed as she was forced in to a long white gown by her hand maids after Hinata had brought it in from one of her rooms that she didn't use. It hurt her to stand up as they placed it on and then she was carefully seated down in front of a mirror and then Hinata started to quickly but carefully fix Hitomi's hair. She sighed as she was handed some green looking medicine and drank it.

"It's suppose to help with the pain." Millerna explained. "You'll be able to move around pain free for the next couple of hours, I know that it taste bad, but…."

"It wouldn't work if it did. That and people who aren't sick would want to take it all the time if it did taste good, I know." Hitomi interrupted, the princess, as she repeated her grandmother's words. "My grandma told me that one time when I was sick." Hitomi explained. "She use to be the one who took care of me when I was sick or injured."

"Your grandmother knew much about medicine." Millerna said with a raised eye brow.

"Sort of, she wasn't a doctor or anything, but she use to have to know it since she did have kids." Hitomi explained. "I guess that the knowledge came to her after experience."

"She's missing something." Millerna said to Hinata who nodded in agreement.

"Yes your highness, but I can't figure out what." Hinata said when she was finally done putting Hitomi's hair up in a weird way. It reminded Hitomi of a braided crown. "I know!" The older woman said happily as she made her way to one of Hitomi's drawers and pulled out a tiara. "This will go splendly." The maid said happily. "What do you think, Princess Millerna?" Hinata asked and Millerna eagerly nodded. "Yes, I agree, it would match her eyes perfectly."

"That's that's not mine!" Hitomi gasped as she didn't even know that it was in there, not having to look in to her dresser much for the past few days since she was forced to stay in bed, and didn't really change anything but her under cloths and her night gown every once in a while. "Van…" She meant to think but it came out anyway. "It was the king, wasn't it, Hinata?" Hitomi asked the hand maid who shook her head and placed it on Hitomi's head. "It was Merle's idea actually." Hinata explained. "Van let her pick it out. It would look weird if the king was picking out a woman's jewelry." Hinata explained which made Hitomi grin. "Yes, I can imagine it now, that would be a site to see." Hitomi said trying not to laugh at the image that she saw in her mind.

"Now, it's time to go, Lady Hitomi." Millerna said with a slight grin on her face. "The king is having his future queen appear tonight. Since we are friends of the king, we wouldn't want to miss it now, would we?" Millerna asked with the grin still in place.

"No, not for the world! After all Merle would never let me down if I missed something this important." Hitomi said trying not to let the best of things get to her just in case someone happened to be over hearing their conversation. Most people who had seen the incident that day most likely put two and two together, but then again, there where people who where _that_ stupid here and back on Earth who wouldn't even have a clue to who Van had chosen so it was best to just play along. The terrible tasting stuff that Millerna had given her earlier was beginning to work, she just hoped that it wasn't suppose to make her tired as some pain killers on Earth did. A knock on the door was then heard which made Hitomi jump some. "Who is it?" Hitomi asked.

"Merle, can I come in?" The cat girl asked.

"Yes, come in." She said and watched as the door slammed open and watched as the cat girl ran to her and hugged her suddenly. "Merle?" Hitomi asked as Merle started to cry.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt Hitomi!" Merle apologized. "I should have listened to you!"

"No, it's not your fault, not completely anyway, I should have told you why to get down." Hitomi said. "Not to mention it was me who had voluntarily jumped in front of that arrow remember?" Hitomi said as she felt the tears run down her friend's face. "Now, come on you helped me get my memories back. I'll explain it to you later or has King Van already explained it to you?" Hitomi asked and just got a blank stare. "I'll tell you later, but we need to go, his highness would be very angry if we where late. Especialy you Merle, you are his child hood friend."

"Yes, I suppose Van-sama would be mad at us, and when he's angry, it's not a nice thing to see… Well I suppose that you've seen part of that side of him already haven't you? Two years ago when we where traveling together." Merle said.

"Probably not as bad as his temper will be if we're late." Hitomi said smiling at her friend who now had stopped crying. "Come on. Princess Millerna, aren't you going to get ready?" Hitomi asked now realizing that Millerna hadn't had a chance to get ready.

"I've been ready all this time." Millerna said. "Or have you not noticed?" Millerna was right, the dress that she was wearing was made for such an event. "I guess like you where too frightened of me to even look at my cloths! I knew that you would do something like this and decided to get ready ahead of time." She sighed. "You are so predictable sometimes Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Sorry?" Hitomi asked questionably.

"It's fine, let's go, we will be late if we don't stop talking!" Millerna said as she got up, a smile on her face. "Coming Merle?"

"Yes Princess Millerna." Merle replied as she grabbed hold of Hitomi's arm. "You are not getting out of my sight." Merle hissed dangerously. "Van-sama would be very angry with me if you got hurt again."

"Merle… Is that really necessary?" Hitomi asked as Merle held her gloved hand all the way to where the ceremony was being held.

"Yes, It is, for my sanity!" Merle said all weird like which made Hitomi sweat drop some. "If you say so…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One of Van's adviser's was speaking, but Van suddenly came up and whispered something in to her ear. She seemed to give Van a strange look to what he had said since Van nodded. "Continue, it won't be canceled." Van reassured the woman with a smile which made the woman only shake her head and then continued to speak to the crowd. Hitomi would kill him for this, but he wasn't the one who had planned it to be this week. The adviser's had been pestering him for the past two years to take a bride to be his wife and to have a heir as soon as possible. There had been countless number of women who had wanted to try to seduce him in to forcing him to marry them. They wanted to get in bed with him so that they could end up with his child and then that way Van would have an obligation to them: but he wasn't stupid, there was only one woman who he had been in love with that that was Hitomi Kanzaki. Princess from other countries tried to even get him drunk to do something with him, but he wouldn't drink anything more then tea with them, even at balls and parties. It was always better to be safe then sorry, and end up paying the price later. Tonight, he would finally get rid of all of those pesky women, and their strange way of wanting to be his queen.

_'Mother are you watching?'_ He thought to himself. _'Like father, I have chosen someone who no other sane man would have chosen to be his wife.'_ He thought silently to himself, trying to reach his parents somehow or just wishing that he could talk to them. _'The Lady Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon.'_ He thought. _'Would you approve of her mother? I think you would like her, Folken had seemed to taken some liking to her at the end of his life. Since he seemed to have saved her from the dragon that day in the forest.'_ He thought remembering how a rather puzzled Hitomi had explained it to him two years ago. _'I wish that you where here, mother.'_ Van thought and then suddenly felt a familiar presence, but no one was there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi stood behind the half closed off room as she watched the woman speak. Music started to play and then Merle nudged her slightly. "Remember after I stand next to Van-sama it's your turn to go out there!" Merle hissed. "Don't mess this up!" With that she left and then Hitomi watched as she walked with amazement how lady like Merle could be sometimes. Then again, it was the same thing for her, she guessed since she was considered a tomb boy back home. Then again, Earth wasn't her home any more, she couldn't go back, she would live here with Van, as his queen and wife. The thought still made her blush.

"I'll be waiting back here, Hitomi." Millerna said. "I want to be able to get to you quickly if something happens."

"Yes Millerna." Hitomi said as she took a deep breath as she now walked forward. Van was bowing which was strange since she never seen him bow to anyone before. Not to mention she was only a "lady" in this world so she had no real reason to be bowed to. Once she moved closer to him, he stood up back to his full height and then took hold of her hand. He was so dressed up, nothing like she had seen before. He had a nice smile on his lips as well, which made Hitomi blush even more. Earth and the Silver Moon hung high in the sky, right above them, she glanced at it through the corner of her eye looking at her old home. _'Sorry everyone.'_ She thought to herself as she was now looking back in front of her. _'I can't go back this time, mother, father, my brother, Yukari, and Amando. Forgive me!'_

The woman who was speaking earlier stood near the balcony, with her back turned to the crowd. "We gather here tonight for the wedding of King Van Fanel, and Lady Hitomi Kanzaki." The woman said which made Hitomi shot a glance over to Van who was standing in front of her. '_I'm going to kill him!'_ She thought as she watched him try to move his eyes away from hers. _'I'm going to kill him! How dare he do this! I thought that he was just going to introduce me as his FUTURE bride! VAN YOUR DEAD!'_ She yelled in the back of her mind and tried not to grin. _'I will make you pay dearly for this Van Fanel, and you will have the rest of your life to make this up to me!' _She didn't mean it in a bad way, but in a way to where she would make sure that he never forgot about this moment! That was a promise she would not forget to keep.

"Van Fanel," The woman started. "Do you take Hitomi Kanzaki to be your wife, and queen? To love, hold, and cherish, for better or worse to death do you part?" The woman asked Van who was blushing brighter then his shirt. "I do take thee Lady Hitomi as my wife." Van replied as he took the ring that Merle handed him, and placed it on Hitomi's ring finger.

Hitomi was blushing as brightly as Van was now, as she felt the ring placed on her finger. It was beautiful! She had never seen anything like it! It was better then Yukari's ring that Amando had given her. _'When did he have time to get such a thing?'_ Hitomi asked herself as the woman turned to her. "Do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, take Van Fanel, to be your husband and king, to love, hold, and cherish, for better or worse, until death do you part?" The woman asked.

Hitomi, unsure of what was best to say just decided to follow Van's wording. "I do take thee Van Fanel, as my husband, and king." She said as she now took a ring that Merle handed her and placed it on Van's finger. She guessed like that weddings where different here then on Earth because the woman didn't say everything that a priest would have said.

"Now, with the power rested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The adviser said as she stepped to the side so that everyone in the crowd below the balcony could see the newly weds. Some cheers ran through the crowd as Van kissed Hitomi and then other's remain silent. Van took her hand again, and then brought her closer to the balcony's edge.

"I present to you, The Priestess from the Mystic Moon, the seer, the Wind Goddess, and now mostly and forever, the new reigning queen of Fanellia, Queen Hitomi de'Fanel." Van said loudly enough for all those below to hear, and Hitomi just stared at the people below as the same people cheered once again for their king and their new queen. Then, she could feel it, the sudden pain coming from her healing wound was beginning to pound at her again. "Van…" She whispered to him, making sure that her teeth weren't moving. "I.. it…"

"We're going back in now, I promise." Van said through his teeth as well and gave a small squeeze to his new wife's hand. "Just hold on until I can have you sit down." They took their leave as the music played once again, first the couple, Merle, and then the adviser. Once behind the half open room, Hitomi could feel Van around her, trying to keep her up.

"King Van, and Queen Hitomi, congratulations." The adviser said but Van completely ignored her.

"Princess Millerna, I thought that you said that the medicine you where going to give her would last for most of the night." Van asked the princess as he held Hitomi close to him, as he quickly moved down the hall.

"It was suppose to, I wasn't the one who mixed it, I knew I should have been but the other doctor insisted on doing so, and that I should get ready for tonight." Millerna said rather quickly. Allen and Dryden came up from down the hall and went to Millerna's side. "Dryden, when did you… never mind, Allen, do you know where the doctor is who fixed Hitomi's medicine?" Millerna asked hastily.

"Most likely with the rest of the crowd princess, it is a big night after all." Allen replied. "Why?"

"When I see him next I'm going to kill him!" Millerna said as Dryden just stood quietly behind her. "Get Queen Hitomi to sit down for now until I can fix the medicine again, or at least try to keep her off of her feet. What's next? The royals where invited for a dinner with the new king and queen right?" She asked Van who nodded. "I think so."

"Good, she'll have time to stay in a simi-comfortable spot until then. This is why I didn't want you up yet Hitomi." She scolded at the younger girl. "Even though I know your reasons I should have went against them as a doctor." She said as she hurried down the hall. "Dryden, you can either come with me or go ahead to the dinner, I Need to do something first." Millerna said to her husband.

"I'm coming with you." Dryden said. "I have been away from you for too long."

"Dryden…" Millerna said blushing slightly. "If you insist, but you'll have to move fast."

"Understood." Was all that Dryden said and then followed Millerna to her room, in a quick paste. Allen followed behind Millerna and Dryden not too shortly after.

"I'll be fine Van, don't worry." Hitomi said. "I just don't want to make you look bad."

"Don't worry about that, I just need to take care of you now." Van said as he looked around for a chair or something to sit on. "I didn't realize how very few sitting places there where in the halls." Van said trying to make a joke. He opened a near by door to a room on the side of the hall as they slowly made their way down and then went in, Merle following behind the couple. "Van…" Hitomi said as she felt his hand on to hers.

"Maybe I should take you to your old room, after all, the dinner is coming up and that dress is too fancy for just a dinner." Van said trying to change the subject.

"Van-sama how could you think of such a thing! Hitomi is hurt and you're thinking of the dinner, geeze, I thought that you where better then that Van-sama." Merle said scolding the king.

"Sorry, I was just trying to never mind…" Van said blushing some.

"Oh?" Hitomi asked curiously. "Trying to what? I mean we are married now, you wouldn't be thinking anything…." Hitomi said but was forced to be quiet once Van kissed her, Merle was laughing.

"But we should be getting Hitomi changed Van-sama, or would you want to do that?" Merle said with a sly look on her face. "I mean..." She just now realized that the two where kissing and turned around. "Van-sama, I think that getting Hitomi to her room would be the best thing right now, Princess Millerna doesn't know where we are so, wouldn't it be better if she waited in her room?"

"Your right, I'll take her." Van said now breaking the kiss. "Will you go tell Millerna where we are Merle?" Van asked as he looked at his child hood friend.

"Of course, just as long as you don't do anything to Hitomi, she _is_ injured after all so don't forget about that." Merle said as she left the room.

"Of course." Van said to Merle as she left. _'As long as she doesn't want me to that is.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TO BE CONTINUED (Of Course.)

Well I hope that things are getting even more clearly for everyone, things will be better in time now that I'm getting a general idea to where I want it to go.


	11. Wedding Night

Ah yes, if you can't tell by the title well…. Yeah… They _are_ a married couple now and well… things between a married couple can get well adultish. Now rated for hints at adult situations! Also just curious! Is it Millerna or Merlerna? I have seen spellings of the second way for her name even though I always thought that it was the first. If you know, please tell me.

**The Wedding Night**

Hitomi was embarrassed by the way that Van had carried her so quickly to her room after Merle had left. She was almost literally dropped on to the bed, and Van went back to close the door. "Van, you should have told me the truth about tonight, I would have gone through with it you know." Hitomi said to the man who sat next to her now.

"Sorry, I was going to but Millerna showed up then." Van said as he laughed nervously. "How do you feel?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Besides being dropped, I feel a little better now, there's not as much pain. It only hurts the most when I stand." Hitomi explained. _'Mrs. Hitomi de'Fanel.'_ She thought to herself blushing. "Oh, right, I was also meaning to tell you that the one who had healed my wound was the one who erased my memories." Hitomi explained, feeling the strange atmosphere in the bedroom. "Maybe your right Van…" Hitomi said as she tried to make a conversation with her new husband. "Maybe I should change in to something less… formal…" She said and watched as Van moved to her closet and opened it. "I hope you don't mind…" Van said somewhat embarrassed.

"No, it's just my dresses, and we are married now, so you can look through them. Not to mention it was you who had most of them made for me anyway." Hitomi said blushing and blinked as Van picked out a green one. "How about this one Hitomi?" Van asked as he held it out.

"Since you want me to, I will." Hitomi said smiling. "Now, do you want to help me dress?" Hitomi asked feeling like teasing her husband who just blushed fiercely. "You should know how to un-zip a zipper, Van." Hitomi said playfully as she carefully moved to where her back was facing the young king.

"Sure…" Van said nervously as he now barely touched Hitomi's back and placed his hand on the zipper. He quickly removed it once he heard the door open and quickly stood up. "Princess Millerna, Prince Dryden, Allen, Merle…"

"Congratulations, King Van, I hope we weren't interrupting something?" Dryden asked with a raised eye brow.

"No, you weren't, we where just… talking." Van lied.

"Queen Hitomi, I have brought you the pain medicine, I hope that it's not too late to be arriving to the dinner, it would look bad to our new king and queen now wouldn't it?" Millerna said and Hitomi blushed still not being use to the title or being married yet.

"Thank you Princess Millerna." Hitomi said as she took the cup and drank it.

"My, is this the gown that your going to wear to the dinner? Van-sama has excellent taste." Merle said as she looked at the green dress that was laid out on the bed.

"Thank you Merle." Van said as he now stood next to Hitomi instead of sitting. "Are you sure that it is the right one?"

"Positive, I did make it myself." Millerna said.

"Thanks Princess Millerna." Van said. "I think that we men should wait outside for the ladies." Van said as he hinted to Dryden, and Allen who both nodded agreeing.

"What would he have done if we didn't show up?" Millerna asked questionably at the young queen.

"Nothing, he just got my dress for me! He also just picked it out." Hitomi lied.

"That's not what it looked like to me, Hitomi." Merle said with a weird smirk on her face.

Hitomi sighed as she handed the cup to Millerna who put it on one of the tables. "Now to get you dressed, Queen Hitomi de'Fanel." Millerna said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Not that! Come on, do you want to be called princess all the time? Princess Millerna?" Hitomi asked. "I thought that we agreed on no titles when we where alone, and around those that we can trust."

"Hitomi, just give it up." Merle yawned. "I want to eat, and we need to get you out of that wedding dress of yours, its too fancy for dinner. Van-sama did pick out a good dress. Your hair can be less decorative as well." Merle said as she pulled the dress of the hanger. "Princess Millerna could you take that one off of Hitomi? I'll hold her up."

"Of course, we are friends after all, and shouldn't you be calling her Queen Hitomi?" Millerna asked Merle as she moved the green dress closer.

"Naw, not when its just the three of us, around Allen maybe." Merle said as she let Hitomi lean on her. "That hair, It fitted for the wedding but not the after party." Merle shook her head. "Hinata really gave us a lot to deal with."

The only thing that stayed was Hitomi's emerald stone tiara that went with the green dress. Her hair was left down this time, and she left it behind her shoulders. She, Merle, and Millerna walked outside the room with three bored men waiting outside the door for them.

"Women always take forever to get ready." Allen said half sarcastically as he looked at Hitomi.

"Yes, but it was well worth it, and thankfully, there is still time for us to get there before the others." Van said as he now took Hitomi's arm. "Let us go, my queen, I hope that you're feeling…"

"It'll last for this time, I'm sure of it, King Van." Millerna said reassuringly. "Trust me this time, I know since I made it."

"Yes, I trust you princess, I just don't trust the doctor who made it." Van said somewhat coldly. _'Someone has been trying to kill those close to me, by using that arrow to who we still haven't found the owner of that arrow yet.'_ Van thought as he walked Hitomi down the hall._ 'But I will protect Hitomi with my life if I have to.' _ He thought as they headed toward the dinning room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The dinner was wonderful, and tasted great. Hitomi didn't eat as much as she wanted to because she didn't want to make herself look like a pig in front of all of the guests. After the dinner there was a moment to where the new king and queen where forced to dance with one another. The audience applauded and then Van led Hitomi to the two thrones at the end of the red carpet and up three small steps. Hitomi was glad to sit down and especially since the chair felt nice, she couldn't stand standing up, even though the medicine was still working. She just wanted to sit, she needed it. The people of Fanellia where presenting wedding gifts to the king and queen of their country and then the nobles and guests would. It was rather ridiculous but according to Van, this was tradition. She was getting somewhat tired, and wanted to go to bed, but this wedding party wouldn't be over for another two hours. Hitomi kept herself from groaning at the though. Now she knew how Millerna felt on the day of her wedding two years ago, though the youngest princess wedding was a little more interesting with the attack.

"Hail to King Van and his new Queen Hitomi!" One voice in the crowd said, it was one of Hitomi's friends, Ms. Shino.

"Hail to the king and queen!" The voices echoed as one to all those who spoke.

Van helped Hitomi off of the chair then. "Thank you everyone." Van said when two hours had finally rolled by. "May peace reign through Gaea!" Hitomi added. Van held his arm for Hitomi to take and then Hitomi moved her arm in to his. She was glad to finally be able to stop acting once she was taken to a bedroom that she had never seen before. "I'm glad that this is finally over with." A tired Hitomi said as she sat down on to the bed. "Where are we?" She finally asked as she looked around the room.

"Our quarters, Hitomi." The tired king said as he sighed as well. "I hope that they're to your liking my queen." He said playfully

"Yes your highness." Hitomi said as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck. "Now are you going to explain to me…" She was interrupted by a kiss and she couldn't help but moan. _'I hope that Millerna's medicine lets me get through this.'_ She thought to herself as she felt herself being gently pushed back on to the bed. _'I'll owe her big time if it does.'_ Hitomi thought as she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She could barely feel anything at all, almost nothing. Moments later, Van broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Are you sure Hitomi?" Van asked as he looked to her bandaged wound. "You're still hurt and…" He silenced himself as Hitomi placed two fingers to his lips. "I'm sure Van, and I'm not just saying it this time, I am sure, thanks to Millerna." She said smiling. "That woman does more then what's expected out of her." Hitomi said as she pulled Van closer to her. "Now, don't worry about it, we'll worry about that in the morning." Hitomi said, blushing rather brightly.

"Alright, but you better not complain about it later." Van said.

"If I do, it's only to get back at what you did to me earlier tonight." Hitomi said. "Now, come before I change my mind."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_'Was last night all just a dream?'_ She asked herself as she felt the warm sun hit against her face. _'No, it was real.'_ She thought smiling as she watched the young king sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped around her. She just laid there, and fell back asleep, as she listened to the sound of Van's heart beat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There you have it, everyone, the well… situations that I was asked for. I don't like getting too descriptive at writing umm……. Adult situations because well then…. Umm… it'll ruin the story. I'll leave it up to your imaginations to what they actually did last night. O.O Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11

Wow, I just watched the EscaFlowne movie for the first time. I was like… WOW! They changed everyone, oh my gosh what the heck is up with that. Personally, the series was much better, but there where a few things about the movie that I did like. They _did_ hint at the Hitomi/Van pairing a lot more then in the series since in the series they only hinted at it toward the end.

Also, for all you perverts, sorry to _disappoint_ you if you thought that this was a major lemon fic. If you want that go read someone else's fic! You know, I heard that fantasizing about anime/cartoon characters having sex is bad for you and means that you have some sort of mental problem. O.O (And if those of you who are perverted and couldn't just tell that there was a lot of sarcasm in that… then well you do have something wrong with you.)

Disclaimer: Go back to the 1st page if you want it.

Anyways, please enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 12**

Hitomi could feel the warm sun hit on her face, as the window across the room let the light through. She didn't recognize the room that she was in and it took her a moment to realize that this, everything, was real. She smiled at the still sleeping Van next to her, and gently ran her fingers through his wild raven black hair. She could get use to this, waking up next to her king, in this strange room. She sighed.

"Good morning." Said a familiar voice which made Hitomi blush brightly. "Morning Van, I didn't wake you did I?" Hitomi asked Van who just looked at her with his reddish-brown eyes. "No, I was already awake." Van insisted. "I've been awake for some time now."

"Oh…" Was all that Hitomi could say, still blushing and turned her head as he got out of bed.

"It's not like you didn't see me last night, Hitomi." Van said as he moved to the dresser and pulled out some cloths and put them on. "Why turn away now?"

"That was different last night." Hitomi said as she blushed even brighter, remembering last night. "And it's no longer night, Van, its morning if you can't tell." Hitomi said and watched as her husband sat down next to her, now having nothing more then his shirt on. "You have to stay in bed all day remember?" Van said playfully. "You did promise Millerna that you would."

"Yes, I suppose, but I hope that there isn't any more traditions that we'll have to do today, since you put it that way I guess like I'll have to stay in bed butt naked all day, but you would like that now wouldn't you?" Hitomi asked Van as she had the sheet rapped around her and leaned her head against Van's chest.

"I'll get you something to wear." Van offered as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "And no, there is nothing that we have to do today, that I know of, unless if something comes up. Unless if it's extremely important, then everything for today will be canceled. There will be work piled up on my desk tomorrow, but it'll be worth it, as long as I get to spend today with you as a normal married couple." Van said sweetly as he now got up and moved to the oak cabinet to where he had his wife's things moved to. "Which one do you want?" Van asked.

"The blue and white one." Hitomi answered being able to see her dresses from where she sat. Van brought it to her and laid it down next to her. "Also since you don't want me to get up, you could move my cloths off the floor and bring me my under cloths Van."

Van did as she asked and picked up the cloths from the floor. "You mean you want me to go through your drawers?" Van asked now being the one to blush.

"You were so eager to touch them last night, Van, or is it not the same thing as me looking at you naked during the day?" Hitomi asked playfully, liking the look on the king's face.

"Fine, fine, I'll get it!" Van said as he pulled out the cloths that Hitomi asked him to.

"Thank you." Hitomi said as she took them from him, blushing slightly. Once she got dressed, she looked at Van who had his back turned to Hitomi.

"I'll have them bring something to eat, you must be hungry." Van said trying to make some sort of conversation. He didn't know why, but he was embarrassed to talk to her, every other time, they would be fine, and not as jittery. He guessed like what they did last night, made him feel like this. As soon as Van reached the door, it knocked, and two women stood outside of it. "Yes?" Van asked one of the women and the second one, Hitomi recognized to be Megumi, one of Van's personal maids.

"I have come to tell Queen Hitomi congratulations and then there is the discussion of her duty as queen, my lord." The woman said, Hitomi recognized her as the woman who married them last night.

"That can wait until Hitomi is well." Van said, trying to restrain his anger.

"Yes, but there are other things I would like to talk to her about as well, we never did get introduced, and my position, should be known, your highness."

"You can introduce yourself, but that's it. Queen Hitomi is still injured from that attack and I don't want her to be pushed right now, last night she was pushed enough if you couldn't see that. You as a seer, Lady Naomi, should be able to see that much." Van said over protectively.

"It's fine King Van." Hitomi said remembering their formalties. "I wish to meet a fellow seer, after all, there aren't many of us around."

"But…" Van protested.

"I promised you already that I would rest today your highness, now please just trust me on this one." Hitomi couldn't believe that she was being so quiet and formal to Van. She would have laughed if Naomi wasn't in the room.

"No more then five minutes." Van hissed. "And Naomi, you may be high priestess, but I am your king, remember that. I am not one who is under you, if it was not for my queen, I would have made you show me respect."

Naomi seemed to ignore Van's last comment and walked over to the bed. "My queen, we did not get to introduce ourselves last night since the course of events that had taken place." Naomi said. "As the king had said, I am the High Priestess Naomi of Fanellia, and I guard the Dragon's shrine."

"It's a pleasure to always meet another seer, Lady Naomi." Hitomi said not sure to what to call Naomi.

"I'm not a lady your highness, it's just Priestess Naomi." Naomi corrected. "I was always wanting to meet you, especially how I found out that our future queen, our present queen, was a seer and also the legendary wing goddess."

Hitomi didn't like how Naomi said our present queen, like something would happen to her. She just glanced behind Naomi and looked at Van who didn't seem to be at all pleased that they where bothered. "As I was saying, Queen Hitomi, there are things that a queen is…" The woman shouldn't have touched Hitomi, since she just grasped hold of Naomi's arm tightly.

"What, what are you doing?" Naomi shrieked as she tried to pull free but was taken in to the darkness with Hitomi.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted as he tried to touch the two, but a spark of energy hit him as he touched Hitomi's hand which warned him not to touch either one. "Not again Hitomi." Van sighed as he remembered that time as Hitomi was questioned two years ago. "Be careful, Hitomi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Priestess or fraud?" Hitomi asked the older woman as she sat in a trance like state and watched as an image of the priestess held an arrow in her hand, and watched as she shot it. She stood at the roof of one of the buildings in the center of Fanellia and watched the priestess smile as the arrow flew off in to the air, down at the young cat girl Merle.

"You knew that I could sense danger by hearing it from King Van and then decided to use Merle to get to his future queen since you would not approve of a woman marrying him from the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said, her voice was the same emotionless expression as her eyes. "You plotted to use Merle knowing that the care free girl would not notice my warning and then you would know that I would use my own life to protect a friend." Hitomi said. "You saw this in a vision that you had, and wanted King Van to yourself."

"That's not true!" The priestess shouted as she watched the image play in the darkness. "That's not true!"

"But that is truth, it has been revealed all right there in color even." Hitomi's voice said. "Traitors will be punished by death."

"No! I won't let you tell anyone about this!" Naomi shouted. "I won't let you live now!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi could then feel hands choking her, and then she could see Van prying away the priestess hands from her neck. She was having a hard time to breath, and she could see the fear and hatred in Naomi's eyes.

"I won't let you have him!" Naomi shouted angry not noticing that Van had just now took his sword out and held it to Naomi's neck. "I…" She let go reluctantly of Hitomi's neck.

"If you dare touch the queen in such a manner again, I will kill you right on the spot." Van said coldly as he moved the blade dangerously to Naomi's neck. "Your actions prove that you where the one who tried to kill Merle in the market place at the beginning of this week."

"No!" Naomi screamed.

"She did it purposely Van." Hitomi said as she rubbed the side of her neck. "I saw it." She looked in to Naomi's brown hating eyes. "She wanted to kill me so she would have a chance at you."

"She lies! She would say something, someone from the Mystic Moon would say such a thing!" Naomi screamed madly which made Megumi run out of the door and called for some of the guards.

"I'm just so sad that another seer would want to try to kill a fellow seer, Naomi."

"You did it! You damn bitch from the Mystic Moon." Naomi screamed.

"That bitch as you put it, is first my wife, and secondly your queen Naomi." Van said. "Throw her in to the dungeon, she will get death with out a trail! Her titles are hear by stripped and if she does manage to live, she will be forever banded from Fanellia or any of our ally countries."

"DAMN YOU! Your mother was a whore as well!" Naomi shouted at Van.

"Do not speak illy so of my mother, Naomi, you are just digging yourself deeper and deeper towards death." Van said, his eyes staring dangerously at the former priestess. "Why would you want to be the son of a whore if you think so highly of my mother, Naomi? Take her out of my sight!"

Megumi waited until Van's sword was back in it's sheath before she approached him. "You called for me my lord?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I did, but I don't think that neither one of us will be wanting to eat any more." Van said sighing. "But could you bring something just in case?"

"Yes my lord, as you wish." Megumi said quietly and bowed.

"Megumi?" Van said and watched as the girl stopped as he called her name. "Do speak of what you saw here today, I'm sorry that you had to see it, that was most unfortunate."

"Yes my lord, I will keep it a secret until you want me to." Megumi said as she bowed politely first at Van and then at Hitomi before she closed the door quietly behind her as she left.

Hitomi stared at Van as he came over to her and held her closely. She tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come, she really did try to hold them back, but they just began to fall. "Van, I thought, I thought that I was going to loose you!" Hitomi cried as she could feel Van hold her now. "I thought…"

"Hush, I'm here." Van said quietly and lovingly. "I won't let anything happen to you, Hitomi." Van could feel Hitomi loosen as she fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Flying

**CHAPTER**

For the next few days It still felt like a dream that she and Van where actually married. He had taken the whole week off and had told his advisers not to bother them unless if it was anything important. Hitomi knew that Van would be very busy when he went back to work at the end of the week. She never even knew that kings could take days off of being a king, it was strange to how Van had still amazed her even after marriage. She shook her head and just laugh. Today, Van was taking her to a nice lake that was by a canyon. "No one really goes to this part of Fanellia any more." Van explained as they rode in the carriage. "I like it because you can see Fanellia from up there." Most people had thought that he was crazy because he even went to the spot since it was suppose to be cursed, but that really never bothered him very much, he never really did believe in fairy tails: especially since he, his mother, and his wife where all suppose to be cursed in some way, but he had not even seem to come to notice how. "I wasn't going to take you here but if you're well enough to get around the castle at short distances then at least you could possibly get around here. Though when I tell you to take it easy take it easy alright?" Van asked the woman who had her head leaned against his chest.

"Yes, I already told you that I would behave now didn't I? How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Hitomi asked a little annoyed. She still had her wound, but it was almost healed, it was like a bad cut that you got from falling off of your bike. "I'll be fine, you worry too much." It was weird to how Merle stayed away from the two when they where alone, she seemed to have distanced herself from the two of them this past week. "I'm surprised that you got Merle to stay home Van, how was that? Merle must like places like this as well."

"She promised me she would leave us alone this week, when I have to go back to my normal duties, I don't think that she'll keep away as much. I guess like this is our wedding gift from her." Van said trying not to laugh.

"When, when is Naomi…" Hitomi suddenly decided to ask but Van hushed her instantly.

"We'll talk about that when we get back, I don't want to hear about her right now." Van said somewhat angrily which made Hitomi change the subject. "Are we almost there?" She asked knowing how the name of his former high priestess made him want to go in to one of his raging moods. Hitomi wondered if Van would have killed Naomi right there if she wasn't in the room. Van use to have a much more violent side when Hitomi had first met him, his temper has calmed down a whole lot since Hitomi had last seen him a little over two years ago, but it was still there.

"Not for a while I think. I haven't been here in a long time since I've been too busy, now is an excuse for me to come visit here again." The young king answered. "The driver is going to leave us alone for a few hours and then will come back an hour before sunset, so we'll be here almost all day."

"Are you sure that that's alright Van?" Hitomi asked and looked in to Van's reddish-brown eyes.

"Yes, there is nothing here that could harm us, and there's something that I want you to try as well." Van said and rested his hand over in between Hitomi's shoulder blades where her wings where. "It's about time that you learn how to use them, I will try my hardest to always be there to save you from falling if needed, but in case…"

"I understand, it's alright, I need to learn how anyway. I've been meaning to ask you, but I just didn't know how to ask. And since there isn't really any place for me to practice with out catching everyone's attention…"

"That is the major point of this visit." Van said smiling at his brilliant plan. "The rumors of this place being haunted will keep the other people away and give us time to teach you how to well you know." No one knew about Hitomi's wings, not even Merle. Van was the only one she had ever shown and that was by accident since she didn't even know that she had them. "Now you can take a nap if you want, I'll wake you up when we get there." Hitomi wasn't very tired but she just leaned her head against her husband's chest and closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beating. She liked the way that it sounded, it was calming and comforting like his touch. With out realizing it, she soon fell asleep.

The driver slowed down and Van looked out the window an hour later and smiled once he recognized the familiar scenery. "Hitomi, wake up, we're here." He said quietly as he gently shook her and watched as his young queen woke up, and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "We're here already? I just fell asleep." Hitomi insisted and then looked out the window of the carriage. "It's beautiful Van."

"I'm glad that you like it." Van said smiling back at the woman who he had taken to be his queen and wife. The driver stopped and Van got out first, the driver tried to open the door to Hitomi's side, but Van had insisted that he do it. Once the door was opened he took hold of Hitomi's hand and helped her out. "Don't forget what time I asked you to be here by. I wrote you a reminder note just in case you did forget."

"Don't worry King Van, I wouldn't forget such an important task in forgetting to pick up my king and queen. I'm not unreliable like some of my co-workers. Forgive me for speaking ill of them." The older man said and then bowed.

"All is forgiven, just don't forget about us alright?" Van asked and the man nodded. "Yes your highness, I won't forget." He looked around at the spacious ground that they where standing on. "Forgive me for saying this, but I wish that you would have chosen a nicer place for you and your queen's picnic, this place…" He said as he pulled out the picnic basket that one of the cooks had packed for the two of them before they left.

"We'll be fine." Van insisted. "Now, you should be heading back to the city, or your co-workers will start to speak of your lateness." Van said smiling.

"Yes, very well." The man said a little too eagerly. "I'll see you four hours before sunset." The man got back in to the drivers seat and headed off.

"Why is it that people don't like this place?" Hitomi asked not feeling anything unusual about it, besides the fact that there was some sort of strange spiritual energy emitting from the area. "I sense that something is here, but it's friendly, not harmful."

"Not to us anyway, not since of who we are. Mother told me that when she use to take me here when I was younger. These spirits protect this land, and all those who live here. Though there are some that they wish out of this place." Van started to explain. "Those with a completely evil heart and wishes bad intentions on to Gaea, or greed, the spirits start to well I'm not sure what they do to these people since I have never been attacked by one of them thank the gods for that."

"This place is full of happy-ness and sorrow." Hitomi said as she could now sense the emotions of the spirits. "A place of memories, of new beginnings."

"Sorry, I should have thought of a better place to teach you. I kind of forgot that you could…"

"No, this place is fine Van, they will not harm us as long as we do not intend to harm them or this place in anyway. This land is sacred for some odd reason that I can't figure out." Hitomi's eyes seemed to have changed and her voice did as well as she now spoke. "You and your wife are welcomed here King of Fanellia."

"Hitomi?" Van asked now puzzled.

"No, I have borrowed her body to speak with you." The voice said. "You and your wife will not be harmed for you are the children of our people."

"But that's impossible, the Atlantians…"

"When your mother was alive, we had followed her here to protect her and give her sanctuary to where she could fly but she seldom used this place. When she brought you, we found out that you where one of her children easily as she taught you how to use your wings in this spot. Most of us, have moved on to the spirit plane, but some of us have continued to stay here to protect the last of our people."

"Rest in peace spirit, I will protect her." Van said not meaning to sound as rude as he had.

"No, it is our duty as guardian spirits reigning King of Fanellia. I know that you mean well to protect this woman of yours, but when you are here, you are our guests, and therefore, are protected by us."

"Thank you, may you rest in peace." Hitomi's eyes returned back to normal and she stared at Van with a blank expression. "Van?" She asked. "Was I just saying something weird?"

"No, it's nothing." Van said smiling. "Come on, let's see what you can do."

"But Van…" Hitomi said.

"No one will bother us here, and even if they do they aren't welcomed here. You where right about this place, it is sacred, and meant for only our kind."

"What do you mean by our kind?" Hitomi asked somewhat puzzled.

"You are the same as me, Hitomi, think about it, the wings, you're a dragonian Hitomi." Van said.

"Oh… well that would explain the wings… unless if I had somehow become an angel."

"An angel Hitomi?" Van asked now being the one confused.

"Never mind, it's too difficult to explain." Hitomi said. "Now how do I make them come out?"

Van put the basket down and took off his shirt and put it on top of the basket. His wings came out on command which always amazed Hitomi every time she saw them. He looked handsome with out his wings, but he looked just as good with them. "Now wish for them to come out, or do I have to just toss you off?" Van teased which made Hitomi want to hit him for that.

"You wouldn't dare Van Fanel!" Hitomi shouted at the young king. "Not after what you pulled at our wedding, you still owe me for that!"

"Yes I know." Van said sighing. "Now let's just start by getting your wings out."

"Wouldn't that rip my dress?" Hitomi asked would having had felt rather embarrassed.

"I don't know." Van admitted. "But I brought something to cover you just in case it did. I brought a long dress jacket just in case it did." Van said rather embarrassed. "My mother never ripped her dress when she called them, so I didn't know."

"We could always get a dress made in the Mystic Moon style. Well there are many styles on the Mystic Moon, but a few dressed are low cut, meaning that they come down to your back, or which ever length that you want them. Maybe I should try drawing some designs for the seamstress and ask her to make me some. This way if people ask I can say that they are dresses from my old home."

"Not a bad idea. Now about those wings. You wish for them to come out as you wished for them to come in." Van explained.

She felt silly doing what he said but van knew how to do this better then she did, and so she could then feel the material being ripped by a pair of long white wings. (I changed the color back to white. I need to go back and correct it in the earlier chapters.) "Oh no…" Hitomi said as she felt her face get hot as she blushed. "My dress, I was afraid of this." She thought sighing. "How bad is it Van?"

"Not too bad, it could be worse." Van admitted.

"HOW bad Van?" She stressed again.

"Well most of the upper back is torn out, but at least it's only down to your middle back to where the ripping stops." Van said truthfully and sighed.

"How embarrassing…"

"It'll be fine, just make sure to keep the dress coat on when we go back." Van said. "Now, come on, the second thing for you to do is fall." Van said trying to change the subject which worked.

"Fall?" Hitomi asked as she looked down the edge of the cliff. "Are you sure that this is really the right thing to do?"

"That's how I did it the first time. Well off of on top of a building actually and I never made it my first time, but I'll be here if you don't get it."

Hitomi sighed as she moved closer to the cliff's edge and could barely feel her feel on the edge any more and could now feel herself falling after she had taken the last step.

"Damn!" Van swore as he dove quickly after Hitomi to save her. "Van!" Hitomi called out to Van who was still a distance away from her and it felt like she was falling quickly. She reached her arm out to Van, but could tell that it was useless and that he was still too far away. She didn't dare to look at the ground instead she closed her eyes. "VAN!" She called out to the man who was away from her.

"Hitomi, fly damn it!" Van shouted as he flew down to catch her. _'Shit, I might not make it in time. I didn't make it my first time, what was I thinking?'_ He scolded himself as sweat rolled down his face. He then saw that she was now floating in the air, and was fine. _'Thank the gods, she managed to use them.'_ He thought now laughing happily as he finally reached his young wife.

"What's so funny Van?" Hitomi asked as she now opened her eyes and found herself floating. "I am so going to get you for this Van." Hitomi hissed.

"What is my punishment Queen Hitomi?" Van asked in-between the laughter.

"I'll be sleeping in my old room tonight, King Van." Hitomi said which made Van instantly stop laughing. "And there's nothing for you for the rest of the week. Kissing, etc. I'm sure that you understand what I mean and that I don't have to get so descriptive of it."

"But Hitomi! Come on you're alright you learned how to use them now didn't you?" Van protested. "That's taking things a little too far."

"You managed to sleep fine with out me next to you King Van."

"So you're calling me by my title now as well?" Van asked rather annoyed.

"Yes, as part of your punishment." Hitomi said only half meaning what she said.

"Fine, but let's go eat at least Hitomi." Van said and started to make his way back up the cliff. "Do you want me to leave you here and let you figure it out for yourself or…" He shut up once Hitomi had started to fly up back toward the top. She had learned faster then he did, it sort of made him jealous.

Hitomi felt tired and was glad when she sat down on the blanket that Van had laid out for the two of them. She was only sort of fooling around with Van, but half of her wasn't. She would be staying in her old bedroom, but that was only for tonight, just to see how Van would react to it. She never really mentioned to how long she would be mad at him, and she probably would be back to normal after tonight.

"Here, you should eat something." Van said as he pulled out the first piece of food he saw and handed it to Hitomi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived back at the palace three hours after they where suppose to, but where scolded by Merle anyway even though she had promised to stay away from the week. "You're lucky that I managed to keep one of the cooks here so that they could make you something to eat." The cat girl said.

"Thanks Merle, I'm not hungry anyway." Hitomi said yawning removing her hand from the coat only once.

"You need to eat something, Hitomi." Van said. "Other wise you'll never gain your energy back."

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest King Van." Hitomi said and bowed gracefully. "Good night your highness." And with that she headed toward the direction to her old bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Hitomi realized that her plan worked a little too well since Van seemed rather annoyed at breakfast the next morning. She couldn't help but smile at the young king who frowned at her. "Good morning, my king." Hitomi said and bowed gracefully which made Merle literally fall out of her chair at the sight. Van stood up and walked over to Hitomi's chair and pulled it out for her which made Hitomi blush slightly but sat down in it anyway. "Thank you your highness." Merle stepped on Hitomi's foot once Van had returned to her seat. "What was that for?" Hitomi whispered to Merle who was giving her a death glare.

"Why are you treating Van-Sama like this?" Merle hissed dangerously.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hitomi asked back in a low angry whisper.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Van asked as he raised a curious eye brow.

"Nothing my king, now eat before it gets cold." Hitomi said and watched as Van gave her yet another annoyed look before shaking his head and then started to eat, still keeping his eyes on Hitomi who ate her breakfast while ignoring Merle's evil glare. _'I wish she would stop that.'_ Hitomi thought to herself. _'It's rather aggravating.'_

When they where done with their meal Van followed Hitomi silently through the halls of the Fanellian palace quietly, as if thinking about what to say. She made her way to hers and Van's bedroom and looked through one of the drawers for a piece of paper and found one. She didn't have to look at him, but she could feel Van's eyes still on her as she drew a style of dress that was low cut and pretty popular on earth. She wanted to change it to where it would be something that would be appropriate to wear in public since she was Fanellia's queen now and that wearing some of the outfits that they had back on Earth would make Van look well… It would make things difficult for him. She suddenly felt the pencil drop out of her hand as she now felt Van's hands on her shoulders as he spun her around to where the two where facing one another. "Van?" She asked rather puzzled and before she knew it, he was kissing her. _"He can live two years with out me here and with out doing this, but the moment that we get married he goes nuts for not getting kissed after a whole day!"_ It was amusing, Hitomi had to admit that much, but it was also rather enjoyable.

The kiss was broken when Van had become short on breath and just stared in to Hitomi's green eyes. "Are you really that mad at me?" Van asked which made his young wife start to laugh. "What's so funny?" He demanded to know.

"Sorry, it's just that you're cute when you…" Before she could finish her sentence she could feel herself now being picked up, carried across the floor, and then pinned on the bed.

"I'm what Hitomi? Why are you so upset with me?" Van asked and Hitomi couldn't help but smile at him.

Hitomi sighed as she stared in to his crimson-brown eyes and ran her fingers through his wild raven black hair. "Van Fanel, you are such a baka!" Hitomi said which made him blink. "Can you not go one day with out having me in your bed?" She asked blushing. "You know that I need a break from _that_ anyway once in a while. I was only messing with you when I said what I said yesterday." She shook her head. "You need to learn how to control your jealousy your highness."

Van just blinked at her even though that didn't exactly answer his question, but at this moment it would do. "You are strange, Hitomi Fanel, do you know that?" Van asked smiling down at his wife. "You are very strange."

"I know." Hitomi said softly. "And cursed to remember?" She added making a joke. Van kissed Hitomi once again as he leaned over closer to her, this morning would be theirs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merle sighed as she sat on top of the roof and looked out at Fanellia. Everyone was happy and working as they should be, all except for her. She hoped that she would be sent out again so that she wouldn't have to stay here all by herself when Van and Hitomi wanted to be alone. It was different before the two where married but now, now the seemed to want to be alone more often and so it was lonely after a while. The sky looked so blue that it could reach on for miles on end. Her pink hair blew in the wind and she looked over the city that she had come to love. She didn't remember much about her home when she was younger all she could remember was here in Fanellia and being with Van and his parents. They had adopted her in to their family, and she would protect her family no matter what. However, the whole thing with Naomi bothered her since Naomi was a powerful priestess when she had the title as high priestess, and had many followers even though she wasn't as high as King Van.

She didn't know if she was being silly or not, but she knew that something was most likely coming and she wanted to be here to protect them. Van and Hitomi where her family now. At the next full moon Naomi's fate would be sealed, and her future would be torn away as she died. However, this was still a few days from now, and would approximately be the same time to when Van would return to his duties as king. She didn't have the powers that Hitomi had when it came to being a seer, but she didn't like the idea one bit. She would have to keep a close eye on Hitomi since no one before Naomi had succeeded to the high priestess position at such a young age. The doctors had indeed indicated that the old high priestess died of a heart attack, but the old high priestess was still fairly young to have one. "Van-Sama…" She thought out loud and sighed. "Keep yourself safe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hitomi woke up it appeared to be about in the afternoon sometime and she sat up quickly, but not too quickly to where she managed to keep the covers over her chest. Van had gone from the room which made Hitomi sigh since there where still three days of their honeymoon left. It wasn't much of a honeymoon since they never really did get to go where they want like they would have on the Mystic Moon, but since Van was king, he was restricted to certain areas even if these where peaceful times. Hitomi decided to take a bath before she got in to her dress and was glad to see that she would have the overly large tub to herself. She had decided to bring her dress and other cloths in with her before she had even came in. The water was nice and warm as usual and she wondered if Fanellia had discovered how to heat their water as Earth had. Earth had so much more technology compared to Gaea, but it was a nice trade. She loved the clean air and clean water better then her CD player or her digital watch, or the t.v. Earth had lost much of its beautiful nature when man had decided to change it. She had hope for this planet and that it would not suffer the same fate as Earth had.

After she washed herself she had got out of the hot water reluctantly and dried herself off, almost all expect her hair since that was still damp so she just wrapped it with the towel and dried it that way after she had gotten dressed. She had changed a lot since she had come here for her first time two years ago, her hair, her height, and even her attitude towards life was different. She wondered how much of her old self Van had liked and how much of her new self he liked. Van had changed as well, but she was glad that he was no longer that crazy boy that she had first met who had sworn to protect her no matter what. Hinata was waiting for her when she had gotten out of the bathroom and Hitomi blinked at the older woman having had not seen her for some time since before the wedding actually now that she thought about it. "Hinata-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Queen Hitomi, thank you. Now, I have been away from my duties as your hand maid too long, my queen, come, let me fix your hair, I see that you can not do it as well by yourself with out my help." The older woman said smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean Hinata? You're cruel, of course it's a mess as you know I just got out of the bath." Hitomi protested as she took it out of the towel.

"Never mind that your highness, now please sit down." Hinata said as she pulled the chair in front of the mirror away. "Do not mind me asking, but how is it that you like your marriage life to my king?" Hinata said smiling at the young queen's sudden blush.

"How am I suppose to answer such a question?" Hitomi asked not knowing how to answer it, and could feel her face blushing.

"Is King Van treating you well, Queen Hitomi? I could always speak to him about how he should treat a woman. He would listen to me to, since I don't think that he would dare mess with me. He once saw me scold a knight on how to treat a woman after the knight pestered the woman to get in bed with him even though they where not married." Hinata said smiling.

"No, that's not needed, Hinata-San, I can handle King Van myself thank you." Hitomi said smiling since she could imagine Hinata doing that. "I have my own weapons to deal with his highness and they seem to work quite well."

"The matters of sex is always a weak one for a man." Hinata said grinning.

"No, not that. I just have some other forms to use against him, not talking to him for one thing." Hitomi said smiling.

"That works with only some men, some men wish that their woman would shut up." Hinata said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, that's true." Hitomi said giving a slight giggle. "Speaking of his highness, do you know where he went? I fell asleep earlier having had been still tired from yesterdays ride and he seemed to have disappeared."

"I don't know." Hinata admitted. "I could have someone find out for you if you wish."

"No, that's fine, thank you." Hitomi said to the older woman. "Can I ask you a question Hinata?" Hitomi asked suddenly.

"Anything your highness." Hinata said as she started to finish up on Hitomi's hair.

"Do you know when Naomi, the former high priestess is going to be put to…"

"Death, yes I do. However, the king ordered me not to tell you, and told me that he would tell you himself."

"Thank you anyway though." Hitomi said sadly. "I have heard that there are people in this country who are protesting against King Van's command that the high priestess should be killed for her crime." Hitomi said. "I heard that it could split the country in half."

"The high priestess is one who conducts all of Fanellia's ceremonies, traditional events, and so forth. Some people think highly of her, some think of her more highly then the king however as we both know, this isn't the truth. What the king decides, goes, no matter what and especially if Naomi was the High Priestess, she tried to kill the queen who is above the High Priestess in power. They say that the High Priestess can see the past, present, and future as well as talk to the gods."

"The Priests and Priestess on the Mystic Moon aren't really used for such things any more now that there are more religions popping up all over the Mystic Moon." Hitomi explained. "We still have Priests and Priestess but they aren't used as much as they once where."

"The High Priestess had many followers and therefore, this is causing most of the trouble with them. They think that you, Queen Hitomi Fanel, should have been killed by her because the gods told her to do so."

"You knew Queen Vari didn't you, Hinata-San?" Hitomi asked the older woman curiously.

"Yes, the people gave her a difficult time as well." Hinata answered. "There, you're all done your highness. Now what you need to do is gain the peoples trust. You have mine, Queen Hitomi."

"Thank you, Hinata, I wish that I had more peoples trust to add to yours." Hitomi said and watched as Hinata moved over to the table to which Hitomi had left the un-finished drawing of the dress on.

"What a strange outfit." Hinata said as she picked up the barely begun drawing.

"It's not done yet of course, but it's something similar to what is worn on the Mystic Moon. One of the styles anyway, there are so many different cloths its hard to choose from sometimes, or at least it was." Hitomi said as she corrected herself.

"It seems as if you're trying to change it some to look like both your world and this one my queen, perhaps if I could help you some? I am more familiar with Fanellia's clothing."

"That would be a great help, I don't want it to be too formal though, but formal enough if you can understand what I'm saying." Hitomi said and watched as Merle came in, opening the door. "I want to help!" The younger girl said happily.

"How long where you listening?" Hitomi asked Merle as she raised her eye brow.

"Not long, just long enough to hear about the cloths." The young cat woman admitted.

"Alright, alright, come on." Hitomi said smiling at her friend, another person who she knew that she had earned trust from. Hitomi realized that maybe starting off at such a small number wasn't such a bad idea. Trust is earned, not given, no matter what titles you have, she had known this for a long time. She would just have to earn the people of Fanellia's trust, even if it was bit by bit, piece by piece she would earn it. She would make them respect her after she had earned their trust, and make them know that she was rightfully Van's queen and just not by marriage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here ends Chapter Fourteen. Yes it's sort of side track, but oh well. You can't really do with out a few of those in any anime series, book, manga, and even a fan fic there has to be some side track chapters. Well tell me what you think. I hope that things are becoming much clearer for all of you to what is happening.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Van went back to work once the week was over and this left Hitomi alone for most of the time. She missed having him around all the time, but knew that she had to get over it. Since she didn't have school or anything else to keep herself busy, she tried to find something to keep herself busy. Merle was sent away on a trip, being a spokeswoman of Fanellia to a near by cat village. The seamstress woman had already started to construct Hitomi's new dress, but it was going to take a while since she had never seen such a style before. It would look pretty cool actually and even a few girls back at home would most likely want something like it for a dress to wear to a dance or something formal. She couldn't wait until Van took her out flying again, it was fun, and something she had never experienced before in her life. Back on Earth, she had always wondered what it would be like to be able to fly freely like a bird, and she had gotten that wish, even though it was a way that she didn't want to.

She sighed since she now had nothing to do and didn't exactly know what it was that she was suppose to do as Van's queen since there really wasn't any one to tell her what to do. She didn't have any friends other then Merle and Hinata here in Fanelia and she wondered what it was that every one back on Earth was doing right now. She was happy to be back here in Fanelia with Van, but she missed her old life from time to time as well. She wanted to go running, but that would make people look at her strangely since she was Van's queen. Tonight was the night that Naomi was going to be killed, she found that out because she over heard some of the maids talking among themselves but quickly hushed themselves once they had seen her. She made her way down the castle halls and out of the castle, being rather surprised that she wasn't stopped by any of the guards or soldiers along the castle gates. She walked down the streets of Fanelia and people seemed to give her strange glances from time to time when she looked up at them. A small group of children ran past by her playing and laughing with one another. She had to smile as she watched them played, wouldn't it be nice to be carefree again? No, she had answered her own question. No because she wouldn't be able to be with Van.

The sun was warm, but the wind brought a nice breeze to cover some of the sun's heat. The last time that she was able to go in to the city, was the day that she was wounded by Naomi, and her priestess arrow. Van had been so worried about her on that day, and still was a little too over protective, sometimes it was really annoying. She suddenly felt something bump in to her really hard and then she watched a kid grin at her and she realized that he had taken her purse since he held it up and grinned. "Hey, give that back!" Hitomi said to the kid who only stuck out his tongue.

"You'll never get this back!" The kid said as he now stuck out his tongue and started to run.

"Hey, you!" Hitomi shouted after the kid. She didn't really need the money inside of the purse, but she wasn't letting a kid get away with robbing her. He started to run, and Hitomi chased after him.

"Shit!" The boy cursed as Hitomi started to catch up with him. "Old lady give it up already!"

"Old lady? What are you talking about you little brat! I'll show you old! NEVER DISCRASE MY RUNNING ABILITY!" She shouted at the boy and started to run faster. It was hard to run in the long dress, and would have caught the kid already if it wasn't for the dress. She grabbed hold of his shirt. "Got you, whose the old lady now?" She asked. "Well in this case old man I'd say." Hitomi said smiling.

"Damn let me go, let me go!" The kid shouted over and over again.

"Hold on, do you seriously think that I'm just going to let you go after you robbed me?" Hitomi said. "I could turn you in to the samurai." Hitomi threathened. "I'm sure that they would love to hear your explanation on why you robbed me."

"Let me go!"

"Now listen to me, you can't just go robbing people, I'm sure that your mother would be sad if she found out that you where doing this." Hitomi said.

"I don't have a mother, now let me go!"

Hitomi stared at the young kid. He looked to be about her brother's age. "You can keep it." Hitomi said and the kid stopped fighting at her and stared at her strangely. "I don't really need it as much as you obviously do so keep it. Just don't go robbing people again or I will turn you in to the samurai the next time that I do catch you robbing people." She blinked as he shoved it back in to her hands.

"I don't want charity." The boy said and he scrambled off.

"What a weird kid." Hitomi thought and shook her head as she made her way back to the main street. "Queen Hitomi!" She heard someone yell from somewhere in the crowd which made her turn around quickly. "Queen Hitomi!" It was a samurai, she blinked at him questionably.

"What?" She asked the young man.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" The man asked. "If the king knew…."

"His highness doesn't need someone to watch my back every second of the day you know. He already knows that I like to come out by myself. I know that you mean well Sir Sati, but I can take care of myself. Do you not remember that I was with two guards the last time I came out and got hit?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes but…"

"I'll be fine, relax." Hitomi reassured the man.

"Alright, alright. Just keep in sight of the samurai who are out on patrol at least, Queen Hitomi." Sati said concerned.

"I'll try but I'm not promising any thing." She said and gave the man a wink which made him blink confused.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I think that the king has chosen someone very confusing to be his wife."

"I'll take that as a complement. Excuse me." Hitomi said smiling since Van had said something similar to her the other day. She had ended up back in the castle before noon since she ended up getting bored. The garden was peaceful and quiet, and was sad as well. EscaFlowne, the guymelof that Van had once used to bring victory to Fanelia was sleeping here, and Folken's grave was here as well. _"I'll try not to make him sad."_ She promised her brother in law as she placed some fresh flowers on his grave. _"Thank you once again for what you did back then."_ She thought to herself as she stood up and moved away from the grave. This was the place to where Van had sent her back home two years ago. In this garden, to where Folken spent his eternal rest and the EscaFlowne as well. She hopped that there was no need for war any more after that last Great War. She didn't want to see it again, to see Fanelia burn, Fried burn, or any thing else that had to do with war.

"Huh?" She asked as she suddenly felt someone's warm hands on her shoulders.

"Something wrong, Hitomi?" Van's voice asked.

"No, nothing. I just thought that it's been a while since I visited Folken so…"

"Yes, I know what you mean. I haven't been here in a while either." Van said smiling at Hitomi. "I still hate myself now from time to time for hating him after we met again, when I found out that he was working for Zaibach. I never realized that even though he was working with the enemy, he still cared for me."

"Yes, but you shouldn't hate yourself for that. The times back then where difficult." Hitomi said as she tried to reassure her husband. "We had no way of knowing to what Folken meant to do back then." She said as she now turned around and hugged him. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Hai." Van said as he wrapped an arm around Hitomi's waist and walked her in to the castle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van finally told Hitomi that tonight was going to be the night to when Naomi was going to pay for her crimes. Hitomi wished that Van wouldn't have to kill Naomi, but Hitomi knew that Van had to, to show that he wouldn't take any threats from anyone, neighboring countries who tried to start war again, priestess, or priests. Then again, anything that had to do with war was destroyed all but swords, since swords where only allowed to be carried as a symbol of authority. Arrows weren't suppose to be used but they where still around. Van ordered the guards to keep Hitomi away from the place to where they would kill Naomi but Hitomi could see it any way, she could hear Van's voice clearly in her mind.

"You dared to kill Queen Hitomi of Fanelia while you where in her chambers?" Van asked.

"Yes." Naomi replied showing no emotion.

"Why?" Van asked.

"She does not deserve to be your wife, the gods have shown me that she will destroy us."

"Another seer told me differently, Naomi." Van said. "Is it true that you where/are in love with me and wanted to kill Queen Hitomi so that you would have a chance to make me your husband and so that you would not be only the High Priestess of Fanelia, but also the Queen of Fanelia as well?" Van asked.

"Yes." Naomi answered coldly. "Though now I resent even laying eyes on you that way you damned cursed…"

"Under Fanelia's rule, any attempt to kill one of the royal family, or any one else for that matter other in times of war will be punished to death." A woman's voice spoke, she wore priestess cloths similar to what Naomi was wearing. Instead of the normal white and red priestess gown that most miko's on Earth war in Japan, hers was blue and green. "I , the new high priestess of Fanelia, here by decree that on this night, that Naomi is sentenced to death for being a traitor to Fanelia and false predictions to what the gods have said to her. Her own selfish reasons are what brought her here." The older woman said as she spoke out to the people. Her medium length black hair blew in front of her face as Gaea's breeze blew it there and she held some strange sword to a man covered in black. "Let all those be warned, any one who tries to betray those who have once saved us from Zaibach's rule will be punished harshly."

Van moved off of the platform as well as the woman who had introduced herself as the high priestess and Naomi stood there in the middle of the platform, alone besides the man with the sword. Instead of using the sword, he took a near by torch and placed the torch on to the hey to which Naomi was being imprisoned to on the pole that was surrounded by the hey. The hey automatically burst in to flame and Naomi stood there grinning at those who could see her.

"You can all go to hell." Was the last thing that Hitomi heard her say since the world went dark after that. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hitomi woke up she found herself in her and Van's bed with Van sitting next to her, carelessly stroking her hair. "Van…" Hitomi whispered.

"What happened?" Van asked with worried eyes.

"Nothing, I just saw it, Naomi being burned…" Hitomi replied. "Did she really have to die? I know that she tried to kill me but…"

"Yes, I'm afraid that she did. The law is the law, and these laws have been passed down from king to king before my father's time."

He was wearing her pendant, she noticed that now for the first time. "I understand, but even when a person was put to death on the Mystic Moon, I never seen it in a vision before." Hitomi said. "I know that I should be use to it by now because of all of the horrible visions that I had during the great war but…"

"Yes, I know, hush it's alright." Van said as he kissed her forehead. "You can rest now, I'll be right here if you want me to."

"Don't you have any other more important things for you to do?" Hitomi asked.

"Only to be here with you and well we both haven't eaten since lunch so we can have some dinner as well." Van said trying to make the room a little more cheerful and could see that Hitomi actually laughed at that.

"Hai, I agree to that." Hitomi said smiling. "Though I know that this isn't the time to talk about it, but do you ever want to have kids?"

"Yes." Van replied with out any hesitation at all in his voice. "Of course, not because I need a heir, but because it would be nice to have our own family. But for right now I just want to spend time with you."


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER**

Van took Hitomi out flying the next time when Van had time off, Hitomi didn't need to rely on him to save her as often as he use to. Still, she couldn't help but remember on that day, at the end of the war when Van had broke through the fate controlling system just to come to save her. How he picked her up off of the floor and held her tightly just to rescue her from the capital of Zaibach. That whole time she had been in love with Allen, and yet, Van, who had faithfully been by her side at every moment loved her not just for fun, but for real. She finally figured out that what he had done to her on their wedding night, wasn't as bad to what she had done to him two years earlier. Now, they where on the right path to their relationship, and now had one another's trust completely and truly. She was happy, and could tell that Van was as well even though she didn't get to see him as often as she wanted, she was happy. She laughed as Van pinned her down to the floor and started to tickle her playfully. "Van.. Van, stop, I can't breath!" Hitomi begged which she really couldn't so the young king did as she asked.

"Are you happy here with me my queen?" Van asked still pinning her down.

"Why do you have to keep asking me that Van?" Hitomi asked as she stared in to those brown-crimson red eyes of his, which always caught hold of her attention no matter what the moment was.

"Are you?" Van asked again as he kissed Hitomi on her forehead and Hitomi nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, now stop asking me that stupid question."

"Good, I'm glad." Van said smiling as Hitomi ran her fingers through his raven black hair. "I'm glad." He repeated as he now laid his head down against Hitomi's beating heart. "I'm sorry that I don't get to spend too many moments like this with you."

"That's fine, you being my husband is alright with me." Hitomi said smiling happily. "I know that you love me and that's enough with me."

"Yes, though I still…" Van said and quickly looked up feeling like they weren't alone. "Whose there?" No one answered which made Van quickly stand up and with draw his sword, the symbol of the Fanelian king. "I order you to come out."

"There's no one there Van." Hitomi said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Trust me." She said as she kissed his arm gently.

"Hai." Van said as he kissed her forehead gently. "I believe you." The young king said and smiled at his young wife. "No regrets, now and forever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end of the next month came around and Merle was back, she was actually glad to have her cat eared friend back. "How did it go Merle?" Hitomi asked after Merle had talked to Van about whatever it was that she went to go do.

"Great, couldn't have been better." Merle said happy. "I'm so glad that Van-Sama trusted me enough with this since this will make things so much easier between the people in the forest and Fanelia."

"I thought that Dragons where the only beings living in the forest." Hitomi said questionably and Merle gave her a strange angered look.

"DUH!" Merle said and rolled her cat like eyes. "Stupid of course there are Dragons in the forest, but they aren't the only ones." Merle explained. "Other people like me live there to, that's where Van-Sama's father found me." Merle explained. "Though I was alone and most of my tribe had been destroyed by war."

"Oh…" Was all that Hitomi could say and remembered that Van had said something about Merle's past when she was here two years ago. _'She understands their pain as well since she went through something similar to what they did.'_ Van had told her when Hitomi was making fun of Merle about something, but she couldn't remember what, and then that's when Van told her about it.

"Yes, ever since the war years and years ago, my people have been hesitant to be near humans. Humans treated my kind badly for years, expect for my case that is." Merle noted. "I finally got them to agree that they would start trying to come in to Fanelia and start trying to trade and so on." Merle explained. "That they have every right to be here as the humans do, and that these people are different and don't want to hurt the forest."

"I see…" Hitomi said smiling. "I'm glad that you did it, I wonder if they would be any thing like those two twins." (The two cat women, can't remember their name. The ones who loved Folken.) They had both loved Folken so much, not that she blamed them since he was actually kind once you got to know him, and they where so difficult to understand. Hitomi sighed at the sad memory.

"No, I don't know. I haven't really been around any of my own kind since I was little since I was pretty much abandoned since every one else who was left of my clan was too busy trying to get their own family to survive even though there's an old law in my peoples clans that every one in the clan is pretty much family."

"I see, it would make sense." Hitomi said nodding trying to understand Merle's original culture. "I hope that everything will work out in the end."

"Hey, Hitomi, let's go shopping!" Merle said suddenly as if trying to change the subject.

"Alright…" Hitomi said almost hesitantly. "But let me change first." Hitomi said still wearing one of her dresses that was meant for flying rather then just everyday walking.

"No, just leave it, you look fine. Besides no one's going to suspect that someone like you is Fanelia's queen anyway." Merle said slyly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, I mean you might dress like a queen but…"

At that moment Van happened to walk in.

"Van-Sama!" Merle said and jumped on to the young king.

"Hi Merle." Van said and hugged his childhood friend. "Hitomi have you eaten lunch yet?" He asked.

"No why?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"I have some time so I was wondering if you would…." Van started to say but was stopped by Merle.

"Van-Sama, she just promised to go shopping with me." Merle whined. "And you never spend any time with me any more so would you expect her to break her promise?" Merle asked.

"Umm…." Was all that Van said not really knowing what to say and glanced back at Hitomi who stood behind Merle who just shrugged.

"I just got back after a month of being away and you don't want to spend time with me any more." Merle whined.

"Umm…." Van said trying to think of something. "Would you like to join us for lunch then and then we can go shopping?" Hitomi finally suggested trying to Merle off of _her_ husband. "I'd ask Van to come shopping with us, but I think he would be bored, ne Merle?" Hitomi asked playfully.

"Hai!" Merle answered happily. "Lunch with Van-Sama!" She said happily.

_'Damn, she's still clinging to him, is she doing that to piss me off?'_ Hitomi thought to herself as she looked at Merle and felt like hitting her at the moment. Hitomi and Van where married, and knew that Van loved her deeply, but that wasn't what she was worried about, it was Merle. She had known that Merle had always loved Van, even before she did and when Merle clung on to Van like that, it pissed her off sometimes, she didn't know why but it just did.

"Alright, let's go." Van said finally giving in not having much of a choice and was automatically ruined for his lunch date alone with his wife. Merle loosened her grip on to Van and walked next to him happily down the hall way.

Lunch was weird having Merle there especially since Merle had decided to grab the chair closest to Van. Normally it would have just been Hitomi and Van across from one another with out the third wheel on the bike, but this was just weird. She had gotten so use to not having Merle around and having Van all to herself. When they where finished, Van sent Merle to go walk ahead and made sure that she did what he ordered her to. Van pushed Hitomi against the wall before she walked out of the room and closed the door before he did it. "Van…"

"Sorry about that Hitomi." Van said. "I didn't expect Merle to be so persistent about it."

"That's fine Van, really. I understand that you don't get to spend a lot of time with me, but I understand." Hitomi said smiling.

"I know that you understand but…" Van was hushed by two fingers to his lips.

"Now, don't feel sorry or anything, you're king of a country and that's an important job. I don't care if you can't see me all the time, I'm happy with whatever time we have together, alone or not." Hitomi said. "Now, King Van, I would like it if you let me go from this spot." Hitomi said playfully. "I have a promise to keep."

"Fine…" Van said reluctantly and let his queen go. "Should I send…."

"Guards or samurai will just keep the people away from me, your highness, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Hitomi asked.

"No, I guess like you're right as usual." Van said sighing as he gave in. "Have fun."

"You to, or at least try to." Hitomi said and Van had to grin at that.

Hitomi and Merle made their ways down the streets of Fanelia with some of the people stopping to bow at her every once in a while and then went off to do their own thing. "Hey what's that?" Hitomi asked as a crowd started to gather in the center of the city.

"I don't know…" Merle said. "Let's go check it out!" The younger girl said excitedly but once they got there, things where a completely different story. A man with long white hair, and strange blue eyes was speaking.

"The king killed the High Priestess of Fanelia, for what reason?" The man said who seemed to gather a decent sized crowd. "Do you know my friend, do you, or you or you?" He asked as he pointed to Merle.

"YES I DO!" Merle shouted over the muttering crowd who shut up at her voice. "Naomi tried to kill Queen Hitomi!" Merle said as she now jumped on to the stage. "IF you DON'T STOP TALKING TREASON AGAINST THE KING I WILL CALL A SAMURAI OVER HERE TO STOP YOU!" She shouted at the man.

"You would say that now wouldn't you?" The man said questioning Merle. "You are a personal friend of the king, are you not? You would say anything to cover up the truth, we the people of Fanelia deserve the truth."

"YOU AREN'T EVEN FROM FANELIA!" Merle said and the crowd gasped.

"How dare you speak out against the king like that?" Another familiar voice in the crowd shouted at the man. "King Van and Queen Hitomi saved us from Zaibach and ended the Great War!" The woman who had saved Merle in the beginning of the anime shouted. (Yes I'm using this person just because I couldn't and didn't feel like thinking of any one of my own.)

"Yeah!" Another voice in the crowd said and then a few more. Hitomi wondered if she should back out at this moment.

"Well, there's your wonderful queen now." The man continued once he spotted Hitomi.

Hitomi just stood there not knowing what to do or say. "You dare to speak…" She was interrupted.

"Why don't we ask her why our precious priestess was killed?" The man asked.

"Pst, this way!" The boy that she had chased previously earlier in the month said through one part of the crowd.

"Naomi was killed of her own selfishness." Hitomi answered ignoring the boy and the crowd looked at her. "She tried using the gods as her reason to kill me so that she could have the king." Hitomi answered now beginning to loose her temper, but managed to keep it under control.

"How do we…"

"The King of Fanelia…" Hitomi interrupted. "Has gone through much lengths to bring peace back to Fanelia and to Gaea." Hitomi continued interrupting the man's rude interruption. "During the Great War after Zaibach attacked Fanelia, King Van fought Zaibach until the end to bring peace back to his people and is this how you repay your king?" Hitomi asked the people. "By believing this man who isn't even from our country?" Hitomi continued now getting the people's attention. "I'll leave it up to you to decide for yourselves to who you want to believe. King Van of Fanelia, or some nameless stranger who hasn't been here to understand our hardship from the beginning." Hitomi had the right to say our not only because she was queen, but because she was there on that day when Fanelia was attacked, Balgus was killed as well as the other three lords, and she remembered how Fanelia burned to the ground.

"King Van of Fanelia!" A voice in the crowd shouted out.

"King Van!" Another voice shouted. "And the Wing Goddess Queen Hitomi!"

Hitomi smiled happily knowing that they trusted Van over this man. The man jumped down from the podium and jumped in front of her. The kid from that day who stole her purse quickly moved to her side. "The Legendary Wing Goddess, what a joke." The man said as he looked down at her. "This is the pitiful Queen of Fanelia?"

Hitomi just stared at him. _'There's something that he isn't telling the people…'_ Hitomi thought as she looked at him. "Is there something that I can help you with?" Hitomi asked trying to act as polite as she could.

"Funny, you don't look like a wing goddess, or a queen." The man said as he got dangerously close. The kid stepped in between the two. "People like _you_ shouldn't get too close to the queen." The kid said. "His highness wouldn't like it."

"You are done here, I suggest that you leave _now_ before I call the samurai over for disturbing the peace." Hitomi said not liking how close he was getting.

"Always hiding behind another?" The man asked coldly.

_'Give me a sword and I'll show you a thing or two.'_ Hitomi thought to herself having had taken fencing (sword) lessons after she had returned back to Earth. Van and Allen both knew how to and she figured that if she had needed it for some reason, now she wished she had one.

"I order you to get out of Fanelia and to stay out!" Hitomi said raising her voice.

"Frightened are you Wing Goddess?" The man asked as he stepped closer and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as he held it up and she started to feel faint. A man suddenly punched the stranger and stepped in between them as Hitomi struggled to keep herself awake. _'Who, who is he?'_ Hitomi asked as she managed to stand up straight.

"Keep your lieing hands off of our queen." The man said angrily. "If you want to get to her, you will have to get through me first."

"One man? Is that it?" The man asked laughing as he stood there. "You are no threat to me."

"One man might not be but a crowd might!" The kid said but a whole crowd might be!" The man stared at the kid and then at the people who started to get in between him and Hitomi. "You will regret this!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of our country!" The kid said and the man was about to say something but the sound of whistles could now be heard as a group of Samurai started to run toward them.

Once Hitomi and Merle where alone again, she sighed in relief. "There, there's something that I don't like about that man." Hitomi said to Merle.

"Queen Hitomi…" The kid from that day said as he came up. "Sorry about that day, I didn't know who you where and just thought that you where some snobby royal person from some other country."

"That's fine." Hitomi said.

"Why didn't you turn me over to the samurai?" The kid asked.

"Because, you gave it back to me didn't you?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes but…"

"That means that you're not completely all that bad." Hitomi corrected. "And I didn't want one mistake to ruin the rest of your life."

"Queen Hitomi, what are you two talking about?" Merle asked rather lost.

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding." Hitomi said. "Come on Merle, let's head back to the castle before his highness finds out about this."

"Yes, now let's go back." Merle said sighing. "We didn't even get to go shopping!"

"Fine we can do some shopping." Hitomi sighed and turned to look at the kid before she could ask his name, he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hand…. Cramp….. ouch…. Too much typing….. dah dah! Yeah I think that I'll leave you off here. Not too bad of a cliffy if none really. :sighs: Well this was completely random but oh well so I don't know what to do from here since people keep asking for villains so there you go. I was actually going to end it short but some people keep being a bugger about it. Well if I don't update or finish it with in oh two years, it's not my fault.

-Darkia-


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

When Hitomi and Merle returned to the palace, it seemed like Van had heard about the incident in the city since he had been waiting for her anxiously in their room. "Hitomi, I told you that I don't want you to go out by yourself." He said somewhat mad.

"Van, the people, it wasn't even the…" Hitomi started to protest but was silenced quickly by his interruption.

"I don't care that it wasn't our people." Van insisted. "Merle, you where suppose to keep an eye out for Hitomi." Van said as he now turned to Merle rather angry.

"Van-Sama…" Merle said with teary eyes as he yelled at her. "Van-Sama I…"

"No excuses, what could have happened if it was just the two of you and not a mob of people?" He asked, his voice raising to a dangerous level. "Well, what?"

"Van-Sama… I… I…."

Hitomi grabbed hold of Van's arm which brought his crimson-brown eyes back to her. "I'm fine Van." She insisted, she seemed to be saying those words a lot to him. "We're fine, nothing happened."

"But according to one of the people they said that that man grabbed you!" Van said angrily, his voice had hit a dangerous tone, it wasn't aiming there any more, he was there.

"Merle leave now!" He ordered not even looking back and Merle quickly left the room nearly in tears when she left. She probably was by the time she slammed the door shut as she ran out. "No one is to touch you like that at all." Van said as he lost his temper.

"I'm not hurt Van…" She said but was shut up once he somehow ended up pinning her against a chair. "Van…"

"I do not want any one to touch you In that manner ever again. You are my wife and my queen, Hitomi, do not forget that."

"Van, you're hurting me." Hitomi said since Van had been pressing a little too much on Hitomi's shoulders. He looked at her in surprise and then let go and turned around somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry." He quickly apologized. "I didn't mean…" Hitomi hushed him once she hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back.

"It's fine Van, I know that you didn't mean to because you where upset about what happened earlier." Hitomi said. "Next time how about if you come to the city with us so this way no mistakes like that will happen again. Did the samurai ever catch that guy?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"No." Van answered and put his hands on Hitomi's. "They didn't." He said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "I just don't want to loose you again so sometimes I end up loosing my temper when I think that you're in danger." Van said quietly and could feel his wife put her head against his chest.

"I know Van, I know, hush, I understand. I'm alright though, I'm here with you." Hitomi said in a soothing voice, as she tried to get his breathing back to normal, she could feel his heart being fast, most likely from the rush of adrenaline he had earlier from him yelling. "However, I think that you should apologize to Merle later." Hitomi said and looked up in to his eyes.

Van just looked at Hitomi, staring in to those green eyes of hers which always seemed to make him do what she asked. "I guess like you're right Tomi." Van said smiling gently at her, and sighed. "I don't know what I would do with out you." He confessed and could feel Hitomi place her head against his chest again.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now do you? I'm still here." Hitomi said, but sometimes wondered about that. Sometimes she kept expecting that blue light to come sweep her away again from her love, from Van and this world that she had come to know and love. "You won't have to live with out me unless if I find some other guy that I start to like." She could then feel Van tense when she said that since she knew that Van must have automatically been thinking of Allen since Allen was who she had a crush on before she found out her true feelings for Van. "I'm just joking, just joking." Hitomi said and gave a little laugh but could tell that Van was still tense. "Sorry, sorry, that wasn't funny now was it?" Van didn't answer; he was still just looking down at her. Hitomi sighed and Van lifted her chin. "I will not worry about that since I will make you love me for the rest of your life." Van said which made Hitomi blush. "I will give no reason for you to even think of going in to another man's arms." And with that he bent over and kissed her. (I seem to have them do that a lot, then again, I figure that it's a newly wed thing.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next two months went by peacefully with out any mistrust between Van and Hitomi or between Hitomi and the people of Fanelia. Hitomi was glad that no other incidents had happened like they did two months ago in the market place on that day. However, that wasn't her problem. She blushed as she thought about it, but she didn't want to admit it or anything since it was embarrassing enough a few months ago when she had first come to Fanelia and had started her monthly cycle and had to ask her maid what women here did about that. This time, that wasn't her problem, she and Van had been married for over four months now and it was nearing the end of the fifth month and she hadn't started her period yet for this month. She sighed at the thought, this isn't what she wanted, not now anyway.

Hitomi was summoned to the court later that day and Hitomi looked at Van's advisers and only knew a few of them and only by face. "Queen Hitomi, as you know you being queen of Fanelia, you have duties not only to the King of Fanelia but to the country as well." An older woman said which made Hitomi only look at her, trying not to let a blank look appear on her face, that was how she was feeling at the moment anyway.

"Yes I know that already." Hitomi replied, though she wasn't sure what the duties to the people where actually.

"Oh, so you know that as queen you are to produce a heir for his highness King Van?" The woman asked which made Hitomi blush seeing how she was already worried about having had skipped her period.

"Is that what you called her here for, Nalea?" Van asked rather annoyed. "I thought that it was some important matter."

"This is an important matter." Nalea corrected the young king who looked at her, trying to keep his anger and annoyance down. "A heir to the thrown for when you are gone, King Van."

"Nalea, Queen Hitomi and I have agreed to wait before having children." Van said as he managed to keep his temper at bay. "We are at a time of peace, there is no need to rush to have any children now, we have only been together for almost five months now."

"Yes, even though you're young and we're at peace, doesn't mean that it might be time for our queen to produce you a heir." Nalea said raising her voice at a dangerous level.

Van stepped next to Hitomi who just stared at Nalea not knowing what to say or what to do at the moment. "Having a child can wait Nalea, there is more to being a king then producing heirs every year."

"On the Mystic Moon…" Hitomi stepped in. "In the history of the Mystic Moon's past, there are many different countries like there are here who have been ruled by kings and queens, emperors and empresses who didn't even have children, I am sure that it has happened here on Gaea as well." Hitomi said which made Nalea narrow her eyes on to Hitomi only once more.

"So you are saying that you do not want children, Queen Fanel?" Nalea asked somewhat coldly.

"Nalea, you are stepping beyond your bounds now." Van said angrily.

"No I am not your highness." Nalea said which made Van glare cold eyes at her. "I am not…."

"You are stepping out of your bounds Nalea, stand down." An older man ordered to which Hitomi was relieved. "We are at a time of peace, even if there was a small disturbance in the city two months ago, we are still at peace and in a time of peace it is not necessarily for a king to produce so many children to take the throne." The man said. "However, with out the need of EscaFlowne, the tradition of hunting dragons for that position, the energist should be changed."

"How dare you, Bal." Nalea hissed. "How dare you step in over bounds with me?" Nalea hissed.

"Nalea, I know what you're trying to do." Hitomi said trying to stop the argument from happening since she could feel the atmosphere start to get dark and moody, which made it somewhat difficult for her to stand. "However, King Van and I will have a child at the time of _our_ choosing, not yours." Hitomi said speaking loudly. "Is that all that I am needed for?"

"Yes." Bal said smiling at Hitomi. "His highness can leave as well, I think that we need to have a talk with Nalea."

Hitomi bowed, curtsied in the Fanelian fashion gracefully and then took Van's arm who escorted her out of the room. "I have to get back to work, sorry." Van apologized as he looked at her. "Not to work with those six, but some other work that I'm suppose to do, I'll see you for dinner for sure."

"Yes I understand, I'll walk you there." Hitomi said smiling as she looked at Van who nodded.

"Are you sure? After what just happened you really don't have to." Van said and Hitomi nodded. "I'm sure Van, I like it when I can spend any time with you, even if its just for a short walk."

"Alright." Van agreed wanting to spend time with his wife as well. Van smiled as Hitomi clung to his arm as the two walked down the hall. It was moments like these, to when he was happy just being with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This chapter wasn't really important to the story you could say, you could say that it was pretty much just a fill in chapter since well writers block is beginning to take over so things are going to most likely be slow for now on. Maybe I should have written things and then posted them once a week instead? O.O Too late now. If you haven't checked my list of stories yet, I have started writing another EscaFlowne fan fic to which of course is another Van/Hitomi fic. (My favorite couple in this anime) Check it out if you want. Sorry if you where bored with this chapter, I got bored writing it. O.O (Bad thing to admit to your readers ne?" UU Well anyways review ppls.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The next few days where peaceful and she wasn't bothered again with the problem of her having to have a heir as soon as possible or at least that's what it felt like. She was only eighteen, almost nineteen years old after all. She knew that people here married early and had children early, but that wasn't the case back home. You where allowed to marry at eighteen at home, but it wasn't usually done since most other people hers and Van's age normally went to college and then maybe during or after college they got married and started a family. It was strange to how the roles of young adults here differed from the ones back on Earth.

For the next few mornings, Hitomi woke up feeling somewhat sick and was usually glad that Van had left already since she usually ended up running to the bathroom before she threw up. _'Don't tell me that this is what I think it is…'_ She thought and groaned at the thought before she finally came out of the bathroom. Part of her hoped that she just happened to have caught sick somehow and that this was some figment of her imagination. Or at least, that's what she hopped. She and Van already agreed that they would wait to have children, but it was a possibility that she could have been pregnant since she didn't think that they had any protection for that type of thing here yet. She sighed as she thought about it. When she got back to the room, she was a bit surprised to see Van waiting for her.

"We have to go to Fried today, Tomi." Van said and got a strange look from him as he expected that he would. "Prince Chid, is now old enough to take the throne and will be crowned as Duke Chid." Van explained.

"Old enough? He's still a little kid." Hitomi said even though she didn't know the traditions.

"Here, in Fanelia, the traditions are somewhat different." Van explained. "We have to kill a dragon and take their energist to be able to come king, you know that since you where there that day when I had killed that dragon and you where the reason to why I am still alive." Van said and Hitomi nodded remembering that faithful day to when she had first met Van. "In Fried it's different, when they become the age of ten they are allowed to take the throne and its especially easy if their the only child the oldest pretty much gets it. If Folken had decided to come back, he would have lost his chance since he didn't get the energist from the dragon." Van explained. "It would have had to come down if I could get it or not. I'm not sure to what the rules are if they fail and there's not a second son since it's never happened before."

Hitomi nodded understanding to what Van was saying. "It's been too long since I've seen Prince Chid." Hitomi said smiling happily. "I wonder how he's doing." To take the throne at such a young age however, she thought, must have been such a burden on the child since Van himself was still young when he took Fanelia's throne. "Next time I wish that you would have told me ahead of time, Van." Hitomi said and sighed. "You always seem to keep on doing things like this."

"Sorry, I was actually just told of this when the letter arrived today. It seems it got lost some where." Van said laughing nervously. "It seems as whoever Prince Chid sent to deliver it, was slow."

"I'll forgive you this time, King Van." Hitomi said which made Van grin. "Would you stop that?" Van said not liking it to when Hitomi called him by title when they where alone. "We leave this afternoon once the airship gets here." Van said.

Hitomi wondered if she should have told Van that she wasn't feeling well, but decided against it in the end since she didn't know the exact reason to why she had been throwing up in the morning. Maybe she should ask Millerna? After all Millerna was a doctor and a friend, and she was sure that Millerna wouldn't let Van know unless if it was serious: this was one set back to being queen, she couldn't go to the doctor with out the doctor telling Van that she had gone to see one. Hitomi sighed.

"Is something wrong Tomi?" Van asked.

"No, nothing, how long will we be gone?" She asked.

"Two days and nights." Van said. "I guess that means that we should pack something to wear…" He said.

"Sure, right." Hitomi said agreeing wondering how this was since she usually just took her duffle bag everywhere with her, here was a completely different thing. "I hate these formal greetings." She said suddenly. "When we first met, things weren't so formal since well I guess like we where at a time of war and it really didn't matter if you where that formal in public or not. Now, if you make one mistake everyone looks at you strangely."

"Are the people still giving you a hard time Tomi?" Van asked.

"No, I'm just saying that it was easier the last time that I came since I didn't know the rules and such and could get away with things." She explained and Van laughed. "Yes, you where pretty wild back then."

"Me, wild? She asked as she stepped closer to her husband who gave her a weird somewhat frightened look. "Wild, me? Van Fanel, you should be one to talk! You would have killed everyone and anything and I mean that literally If Merle and I weren't there to stop you. You call me wild I can say a whole lot more about you."

Van laughed nervously now regretting having had said that… he wished that there where manuals to when it came with women, he was never going to understand Hitomi. They where married and they had the rest of their lives to get to know one another, however, it seemed as much as he was going to get to know her, he would never understand. Sometimes he wondered if this was the custom of the women from the Mystic Moon. "Alright, alright, sorry." Van said trying not to have any arguments not being in the mood for one. "You weren't wild I was." He said giving in, not really meaning that completely, but said it anyway.

"That's right." Hitomi said agreeing and smiling at Van, having had won the argument. "You where the wild one, and if you don't believe me, you can ask Merle."

"I said that you where right already didn't I?" Van said wondering what Hitomi wanted now.

"Yes, however you sound like you don't mean it Van Fanel." Hitomi said playfully. "And I do suggest that you ask her."

"Maybe later, let's go for a walk while we still have the chance to. I don't get to go on very many morning walks with you."

"After breakfast Van, if you haven't forgot, I haven't eaten yet." Hitomi said smiling. "You haven't either I assume."

"No, I haven't…" Van said wondering what was with Hitomi this morning since she was acting really strange. "Let's go, I guess like we should pack first and then go eat, I don't want to put that off for too long so you can yell at me later for forgetting something."

"Why would I do that?" Hitomi asked.

Van sighed. _'Women!'_ He thought. _'They need a manual, at least piloting EscaFlowne was easier then marriage was.'_ He smiled. "Never mind, however, I would like it if you packed that green dress of yours, I like how it looks on you."

"Yes, as you wish." Hitomi said somewhat playfully and that was the end of that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast the two went out on a walk, and actually went in to the city for some time before coming back to the castle, trying to kill time before the air ship came to bring them to Friend. The last time either one of them had seen Fried, the country was burning, since Zaibach had burned it down to the ground. She wondered what it looked like now since most or almost all of Fanelia was completely built and she wondered if Fried looked the same way. It would have been nice to see Prince Chid again, and wondered how tall he had gotten, it was strange to see how much her old friends had changed with in the past few years. They somehow made their way to the garden, it was quiet besides the birds chirping and the normal noise from the outside animals other then humans.

"This is where we said good bye Van." Hitomi said as she walked to the place where Van had sent her back home on her last day here over two years ago.

"Yes, I know." Van said. "I use to visit this place after you left and would just stand there."

Hitomi didn't know what to say at that moment, she blushed slightly. "I missed you to Van, but we don't have to worry about that now, we're together again."

"Brother, I wish that he was here with us." Van said.

"I know." Hitomi said trying to ease his pain. "I know." She still felt responsible for his death. She was the one who had asked him to help her go to Zaibach, she was the one. However, she knew in her heart that Folken had died on his own since he knew the consequences of telling her how to go there and how he wanted to go there to kill the emperor himself.

Van picked off a three single red roses and put them all on Folken's grave. One was for Folken, another was his mother and another was for his father and then he picked a fourth, it was for Balgus, the man who had raised him after his mother and father died. "We're going away for a while brother." Van said to the grave. "We'll be back soon, but watch over Fanelia for us until we get back." He said and then turned to Hitomi. "We should head back." Hitomi only nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi nearly fell over once she instantly recognized the ship. It was one of Dryden's ships, she stared at it in surprise and a familiar blonde hair princess with her brown head husband came out.

"Hitomi!" Millerna said happily and hugged Hitomi. "I'm glad that you're better."

"Yes, thanks to you, Millerna, but what are you guys doing here?" Hitomi asked rather surprised.

"The people who where suppose to come pick you up kind of had engine troubles and so I decided that we could stop by and pick you up for them." Dryden said, answering Hitomi's question. "That and Millerna insisted in doing so."

"Allen wanted to do it, but Dryden insisted that he come with us since we're going there to." Millerna explained. "Sister wanted to come but well she's busy at the moment with a man."

Hitomi didn't say anything, she thought that Astruia was a bit far from Fanelia but didn't say anything about it.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Van said.

"No problem King Van." Dryden said. "Everyone aboard, we should get going if we want to make it there by tonight."

"What happens tonight?" Hitomi asked.

"Nothing, we're just suppose to make it by then, that's all." Millerna said and Hitomi had to stare at her strangely.

"Come on!" Millerna said and then dragged Hitomi in to the ship, rather excited. "I can't believe he's finally going to be duke!" She said excitedly. "Eldest sister would be proud."

"Yes, I bet she would." Chid had actually been Millerna's oldest sister's child and Allen's child, not the dukes. Chid still claimed to be Duke Fried's child, even after he found out. He didn't have to stay there that day, he could have given it up, but he didn't.

"So how's married life to Van?" Millerna asked once the two women where alone and Hitomi had to blush.

"How's married life to Dryden?" Hitomi asked which made Millerna blush in return. "I guess like you know my answer then as well, Millerna-San." Millerna had to laugh. "I guess like I deserved that." Millerna admitted and at that moment, another female came in.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting, am I Hime Millerna?" Celena asked, Celena is Allen's sister who had been turned in to Dilandu by the evil sorcerers of Zaibach. Hitomi still found it strange to believe that they where the same person.

"No, you're not, please have a seat." Millerna said to Celene who sat down.

"You called for me, Hime Millerna?" Celene asked and Millerna nodded. "Yes, I did, I just wanted to congratulate you for getting in to the Asturian court, some of the higher royal family members have found out about your past and where reluctant to give you the job."

"I hope that my unforgivable past will not effect my future. I told oni-chan that I did not deserve to go to Fried, and did not belong there, however, he still insists that I go as his guest." Celena said shyly.

"Prince Chid will forgive you for your crimes, I already explained it to him the last time I seen him and I'm sure that he will welcome you with open arms." Millerna said reassuringly. "Not to mention that it wasn't your fault." Millerna added.

Hitomi felt strange being around Celena since the last time she had seen the woman, she wasn't exactly a woman. "I'm glad that Allen-San finally has you back." Hitomi said suddenly feeling strange being here.

"Yes, thank you, Queen Hitomi." Celena said shyly. "Sorry for all of the things that I did to you back then."

"It wasn't your fault as Hime Millerna said earlier." Hitomi said reassuringly. "There is nothing to forgive since you weren't literally yourself." Hitomi continued.

"Thank you." Celena said. "I can understand why oni-chan liked the two of you."

"Oh, he's told you about that has he?" Millerna asked raising an eye brow.

"Sorry I spoke out of turn." Celena said now embarrassed.

"No, it's alright." Hitomi said and Millerna nodded. "You're oni-chan is was a bit of a play boy back then." Millerna said and this time it was Hitomi who agreed. "Yes."

"Anyways, the past is in the past and we are both happily married so enough of that embarrassing subject." Millerna said and Celena looked at her. "Yes, of course." She said agreeing.

"Hitomi, no it's Queen Hitomi now." Millerna said correcting herself since Celena was in the room. "I heard what happened in Fanelia."

"You heard?" Hitomi asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, I heard about Naomi." Millerna said. "Celena could you please leave?" She asked the younger female who stood up, curtsied and then left. "How she tried to kill you with Van right in the room." Millerna continued after Celena had left and closed the doors.

"There was another incident connected to Naomi recently." Hitomi said sighing which made Millerna look at her seriously and Hitomi explained about the day when the man had tried to attack her in the market place.

"It seems as if someone is trying to brew up trouble, Hitomi." Millerna said and Hitomi nodded. "I don't know if Van knows anything about it or not, but he doesn't want to tell me so that I won't worry."

"Yes, Dryden does the same thing, it's so annoying." Millerna said. "If I hear anything I'll let you know, by mail or visit."

"Thanks, I plan on asking Van sometime, I just don't know when."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes another boring chapter but well maybe the next one will be more interesting? I don't know. Maybe I should quit for now and give it a break before I make everything go down hill from here huh?


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Hitomi's eyes widened once she could see Fried. "Wow!" She said excitedly and felt stupid like a little kid after she said it.

"I agree, it's a really big improvement since we saw it last." Van said agreeing as he stood next to Hitomi, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Prince Chid has done a great job at rebuilding the country. Like most of our countries, there are still places still under construction." Millerna said referring to both Asturia and Fanelia.

Van and Hitomi stood next to the window and watched the capital city as they landed. Van escorted Hitomi out of the air ship and Dryden escorted Millerna. Hitomi watched as two coaches approached the air ship.

"Princess Millerna, we where sent to come get you." The man from the coach said as he stepped down and walked to the ship.

"Oh, Prince Chid does seem to think of everything." Millerna said smiling.

"His highness says that you Hime Millerna, and King Fanelia are his important guests." The man said bowing. "Queen Fanelia and Prince Dryden are his guests to of course."

"I will have to thank Prince Chid once we see him." Millerna said smiling.

"The second coach is for King Fanel and Queen Fanel." The man said bowing.

"I think that there would have been enough room for the four of us to go together." Millerna said shaking her head. "Oh well, it can't be helped, what about Allen and Celena?"

"Sir Allen said that he would be going to the palace later." The driver explained. "I suppose that someone can direct me to your rooms so I can get your bags?"

"Of course, Rin." Dryden said to a servant girl who quickly came.

"Yes your highness?" Rin asked.

"Show this man to where King Fanels room is and my room is will you?" Dryden asked and Rin blushed and nodded. "Yes your highness."

"Thanks, excuse me." Dryden said and then turned to Millerna. "Shall we go?"

"Of course!" Millerna said.

Van and Hitomi moved to their coach and Van opened the door for Hitomi to get in. Hitomi blushed and got in and then Van followed her. "I still can't believe how much this place hasn't changed, it was rebuilt almost exactly the same." Hitomi said.

Van didn't say anything but just smiled at his wife as she looked out the window while they waited. He laid his arm on Hitomi's shoulder which caught her attention and made her blink in surprise. His arms wrapped around her waist and he closed his eyes. "You're warm, Tomi." He said which made Hitomi blush again but smiled. _'He's so cute when he's asleep or looks like he's sleeping.'_ Hitomi thought and ran a gloveless hand through his wild raven black hair. _'He must be tired from that trip of ours.'_ She thought. _'Either that or he just wants to cuddle.'_ The idea finally hit her, well, she didn't mind it so it didn't bother her if he did just want to cuddle. She tried not to laugh at the idea and managed not to. Instead, in the end, she just let him rest there and realized that he was actually asleep.

She woke Van up once they stopped and the two stepped out. She was thankful that Millerna had taught her what to do when they where still on Dryden's air ship so that she wouldn't make such a fool of herself. She looked to Millerna who seemed to wink at her and could have sworn that she whispered good luck. They where taken to a private room to where Chid was waiting for them in a chair. "Aunt Millerna!" Chid said happily and ran to hug the woman and Millerna hugged him back.

"You've grown Chid, much taller then I expected you to." Millerna said happily.

Chid had grown, that was a fact, he appeared to be a little below Hitomi's shoulders. For a ten year old, Chid was a tall one, then again his father is tall so that wasn't so surprising, even though Chid denied Allen as his father.

"Congratulations Prince Chid." Van said and Chid looked at Van and nodded. "Thank you King Van." Chid said almost quietly. "I heard that Hitomi was back, well I guess like I should be calling you Queen Hitomi now." Chid said as he turned to Hitomi. "Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you, Prince Chid, and congratulations on you becoming Duke, I'm sure that you're father would be proud if you don't mind me saying." Hitomi said knowing how kind Chid was when she had first met her, he didn't seem like the type of person who would want the crown, but like Folken had told her once, Van had been kind and gentle as well. War changed them but not completely, both of the two still had that kindness in them, Hitomi could tell that much by just looking in to Chid's eyes.

"I thank you all for coming, you where all there back then fighting as my allies when Fried was at its worse." Chid said.

"Chid, we're friends, that's why we help." Millerna said. "Oh yes, this is the first time that you get to meet Dryden isn't it Chid?" She asked suddenly which made Chid look up at her. "Prince Chid Fried, this is Dryden." (I don't know if he has a last name or not so there.) "Dryden this is your nephew Chid."

"Nice to meet you." Chid said.

They where dismissed eventually since Chid's new adviser came in and said that it was time for him to go. Van, Hitomi, Millerna, and Dryden where now left alone.

"Hitomi, Fried is great for shopping." Millerna said smiling.

"Umm…" Hitomi said.

"Come on, we can get a tour of the city and everything!" Millerna said happily.

"But isn't it kind of dark to see?" Hitomi asked and Millerna sighed disappointedly. "I guess you're right and most of the good shops will be closed anyway." Millerna said sighing once again.

"I'm going to go for a walk, want to join me Hitomi?" Van asked.

"Sure." Hitomi said.

As they left Dryden put a hand on Millerna's shoulder. "Let them go, I'm sure that they don't get enough time together to be alone." Dryden said and Millerna blushed. "Just like us."

"One of the problems about being royalty." Millerna said sighing as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi walked close to Van, hand in hand, she couldn't believe that they where actually getting this time to spend together. She loved moments like these and rested her head on Van's shoulder. "Nice night." She said.

"Yes, I agree, too bad we weren't back in Fanelia, I could take you out, well you know." Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Mr. Mole, and everyone else knew about Van's wings since they seen him on that day when he was badly hurt in battle and had showed them his wings. However, Van and Merle where the only two people who knew about Hitomi's. She was glad that she could share Van's secret, and Van could share hers.

"I'm fine like this Van." She said happily. "Just like this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

However when she woke up the next morning, she happened to have woken up before Van and had to throw his arm off of her before she ran to the bathroom. Van walked in and looked at her strangely. "If you weren't feeling well Hitomi, we wouldn't have come." Van said frowning.

"It's only in the morning." Hitomi managed to say before she threw up again.

"Hitomi, maybe you should see a doctor." Van said and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll be fine, really."

Van had to grin, she seemed to like to say that phrase a lot. "If you where fine, you wouldn't be throwing up!" Van said as he held her hair back so that she wouldn't throw up on it. A few minutes later the feeling passed. "See I'm fine!" Hitomi said as she whipped her mouth and rinsed it off with water.

"Hitomi…" Van said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it's nothing, just a twenty hour bug." Hitomi said.

"A what?" Van asked raising an eye brow.

"Twenty four… it means that you're sick only a day." Hitomi explained. "It's an expression back on the Mystic Moon when you're sick for a day."

"If you're sick you should stay in bed." Van said.

"I'm not even running a temperature Van." Hitomi said. "Besides we wouldn't want to let Prince Chid down would we? Today's his day to become duke. He did say that we where his friends and friends should be there for one another right?"

Van looked at her with second thoughts but only shook his head in the end. "When did you start doing this?"

"Just yesterday." Hitomi lied not wanting to worry Van. "I'm fine now, it's nothing."

"I want you to see a doctor still." Van insisted. "Before the ceremony."

"But Van!" Hitomi started to protest but was cut off.

"No buts Tomi, I don't want to have to worry about you all day." Van said. "If you're going to be alright or not."

Hitomi couldn't help but to give herself in to those reddish-brown eyes of his and sighed. "Alright, alright, I will."

"Good, I'll go with you to." Van said which made Hitomi frown. "I want to hear from the doctor directly Hitomi." Van said. "Not that I don't trust you, I just worry about you that's all." He said shyly.

"I understand Van, alright, the only problem that we have now is finding a doctor." Hitomi said sighing.

"Not really that much of a problem." Van said which made Hitomi look at him suspiciously. "There's always Millerna or I'm sure she could tell us of someone around here."

"Van!" Hitomi protested not wanting Millerna to know about her affairs.

"Now now Hitomi, you brought this upon yourself for not telling me while we where in Fanelia now am I right?" Van asked trying not to let himself grin.

"Fine, whatever." Hitomi said sighing as she gave in. "Though I hope that you'll let me get dressed first."

"Of course, I don't want anyone else to see you in you're nightgown but me, Queen Fanel."

"Do I have to smack you for being a pervert?" Hitomi asked suddenly not in the mood for any of this.

"Sorry, sorry." Van said. "But it is the truth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They managed to get Millerna appoint them to one with out even asking questions though Hitomi knew that she wanted to. It was just like Millerna. She walked somewhat embarrassed next to Van not knowing what the doctor was going to say so she didn't really want to know. She sighed, _'why couldn't he wait until they got home to do this? This was so embarrassing!'_ She was going to kill him, that was for sure!

After the examination and she answered the doctors questions, he seemed to look at her strangely and just patted her on the back. "Nothing to worry about." The doctor said. "Congratulations, you're with child."

"What?" Hitomi asked nearly falling.

"Yes, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

Hitomi just sat there, shocked. "Pregnant…" Hitomi said shocked. She wondered how Van would take it, they had just agreed not to have children yet. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." The man said again. The doctor called Van in to the room and told Van the news. Van just stared blankly at Hitomi who tried not to sigh and nodded. She gasped a little once she felt Van rush over to her, lift her up and spin around. "I know that we agreed that we would wait, but I will take care of the both of you." He whispered once the doctor left.

Hitomi couldn't do anything but could feel the heat rise to her face as she blushed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Like that wasn't coming, I mean seriously! I hinted at it the past two chapters. : smiles : They have been married for like five months or so now and well I'm assuming that there isn't any protection on Gaea. HAHA! Bad joke. . I know, sorry! Anyways well she's with chibi and there's nothing no one can do about that! MWHAHAAHAHAHAA Will there be any more disturbances in Fanelia with that mysterious stranger? Will their time in Fried go peacefully as planned? And will they be able to find out to still live peacefully with this new secret. Find out the next time on Return to Gaea from the Mystic Moon. (Sorry I just had to make fun of DBZ you might not find out the next time but hey oh well I just had to do that.)


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Van seemed overly excited about him becoming a father and could barely control himself. Hitomi had to make him promise that he wouldn't give it away since she didn't want everyone to know yet. Especially since what happened in Fanelia that day, she didn't want to bring any more danger to their growing child inside of her. She was shocked at first yes, but she then finally accepted it, at least it was hers and Van's. Another secret that would bring them closer together until it was the right time to be exposed. Her wings however, she wasn't sure if she would ever tell anyone about those, she didn't want to tell anyone about those until she had to show them, as Van had promised his mother.

The two danced at the ball which was help after Duke Fried's ceremony and fights between guymelofs would come next. Some of the generals of Fried asked Van to participate but Van declined saying that EscaFlowne was never to be piloted again. "Van it's that man!" Hitomi whispered as she seen the familiar man from the market place on that day when that stranger tried to get the crowd of people turned against her.

"Are you sure?" Van asked as his eyes narrowed on to the man.

"Yes, positive." Hitomi said gasping.

"I'll kill…."

"Van you're in Fried now remember? And besides you can't kill everyone, killing isn't right." Hitomi said. "Besides, I'm… in the mood for you to hold me." Hitomi said lieing trying to get Van to calm down some.

"Tomorrow, I'm having a talk with the duke." Van said as he put his arms around Hitomi who blushed since they where in public. Fanelia, in Fanelia it was different well it just was, Fanelia was their home, here, this place wasn't.

"If he even dares touches you again… don't be alone Hitomi, no matter what when I'm not with you here." Van said which made Hitomi want to smack him aside the head. "Alright alright, I'll follow Allen-San around everywhere." Hitomi said playfully which made Van jealous automatically since he was still pained by seeing the kiss between Hitomi and Allen. Hitomi knew that Van was still jealous of Allen for Hitomi's stupidity and a younger girl's crush. "Ok Ok, knock it off, you know I wouldn't."

"I'll keep you to that promise, Hitomi Fanel." Van whispered to where only she could hear. The man came over to them and bowed and Hitomi could feel Van's body tense as he let go of her and stood in front of Hitomi and narrowed his eyes on the man. "Can I help you?" Van asked coldly.

"I was just wanting to ask to dance with Queen Fanel." The man said sweetly.

"No, go away." Van said and Hitomi kept her hand on Van's arm which was very tense at the moment.

"I just asked for a dance not for…"

Dryden luckily but in at that moment. "Ah, Queen Hitomi, King Van, just the people I was looking for." Dryden said and stepped in front of Van and the man. "Excuse us, I was already in line to dance with her highness just as Van had promised my wife a dance."

"Ah yes, of course, excuse me Prince Dryden." The man said as he bowed and escorted himself away.

"Was I rude to intrude your highness?" Dryden asked Hitomi.

"Hime Millerna is letting you do this?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"Of course, she's the one who told me to come get you." Dryden said as he talked through his teeth like Millerna had taught Hitomi. "What was that all about if you don't mind me asking."

"This isn't really the best place to explain it, but I will explain it to you sooner or later if my king allows me to do so." Hitomi said trying to act elegantly.

"Of course, I'll ask him myself later. After he fights." Dryden said.

"He's fighting in the tournament?" Hitomi asked surprised. "I thought he wasn't."

"He's doing it by borrowing one of Allen's guymelofs." Dryden explained. "Allen somehow got his hands on to two of them."

"Is that so?" Hitomi asked. "I'll have to talk to Allen later…" Hitomi said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you get you're business taken care of this morning?" Millerna asked Van trying to distract him from glaring at the man.

"Huh? Yeah, I did thanks." Van said blushing slightly at the thought of Hitomi being pregnant

"I hope everything turned out well." Millerna said. "And by the looks of you two neither one of you are sick."

"I never said anything about being sick." Van said blushing fiercely now.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed, but by looking at both of you you seem fine." Millerna said.

"Umm…. Yeah…" Van said still blushing fiercely.

"Thank you for the dance, King Fanel." Millerna said and bowed gracefully.

"You're welcome Hime Millerna." Van said and bowed as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The guymelof battle came down to Van and Allen, that really didn't surprise Hitomi, but what did surprise Hitomi was the cloaking technology that was on Allen's guymelof.

"You don't seem to learn that that doesn't effect me any more Allen!" Van said as he easily blocked Allen's on coming attack.

_'Damn, he saw me, but how? I thought that Hitomi was the only one who had that power?'_ Allen thought to himself. _'Van has it on his guynelof as well but he doesn't use it.'_

"Only cowards hide Allen!" Van shouted as he swung the sword and which seemed to have broke the cloak on Allen's guymelof.

"Oni-Chan, I thought that he didn't need to use that." Celena said sadly as she watched the fight.

"I don't know, but I think that Allen wants to win this time." Hitomi said and Celena looked at her. "Remember the last battle of the Great War?" Allen had fought to protect Dilandu who was actually his sister Celena and Van fought Allen since Allen wouldn't let Van at Dilandu.

"Fight… Fight… fight…" Celena said which made Hitomi look over at the other woman suddenly. "Battle, war, I must…."

"Celena-Chan, are you alright?" Hitomi asked and grabbed hold of Celena as she started to fall but went in to a vision herself.

Dilandu, she could see Dilandu, why? He was gone, Celena had taken back over and lived as herself again. Dilandu was laughing insanely at her as he watched Allen and Van fight.

"Yes my oni-chan, fight that damn dragon!" Dilandu shouted.

"Celena, Celena you must fight it, whatever that is!" Hitomi called out to the other girl who was slowly fading away.

"Die already you damned girl, you held me back too long." Dilandu said to Celena who seemed to be fading slowly. Celena and Dilandu seemed to be separated, and Celena appeared to be fading away. "ONI-CHAN!" Celena shouted, her arm raised toward Allen.

Hitomi ran to catch after Celena who reached out to her since Allen was paying no heed to Celena's cries. "Hold on to me." Hitomi said to Celena who grabbed hold of Hitomi's hand and Dilandu angrily looked at the two of them.

"You, you, you're that damned girl from the Mystic Moon." Dilandu said growling dangerously.

"Be gone you damned shadow from the dark part of the mists." Hitomi suddenly said and Dilandu seemed to look at her strangely and it was then, when the pendant around Van's neck seemed to glow.

"Allen, we have to quit this, there's something wrong with Hitomi!" Van shouted once he looked down to where Hitomi was once standing, only now seeing Celena and his wife both unconscounce on the floor.

"Nice try Van, you won't get out of it this time!" Allen said as he charged again.

"Damn it Allen, get out of my way!" Van said angrily and seemed to knock Allen down with one more hit with out realizing it and didn't care. He quickly jumped out of the guymelof before Chid said who the victor was and ran to Hitomi. "HITOMI!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Be gone you damned shadow from the dark part of the mists!" Hitomi shouted and a light emitted from her. "Go back to where you belong you evil fowl creature!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was when Van ran frantically towards the direction to where Hitomi was standing was when he then realized that Van was not joking. "Celena!" Allen said now noticing that his sister had passed out. "Celena!" He jumped from his guymelof and followed in Van's footsteps and picked up the young girl and held her in his arms.

"Come on Hitomi, not now, not now!" Van said frantically worried about both, his wife and their child that they had just found out about earlier today.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Celena and Dilandu seemed to join once again as one expect for the fact that Celena had control and that Dilandu was just became part of her. Hitomi could feel warm arms around her and she now looked up in to familiar reddish-brown eyes. "Van." She said softly aware of the crowd, being able to feel their eyes on them.

"Thank the gods." Van said relieved.

"Sorry your highness, I seem to always worry you." Hitomi said somewhat sadly and fell asleep, exausted from whatever it was that she had just done.

"She's just sleeping now." A doctor said to Van and then checked on Celena. "She appears to be asleep as well now, we need to get them out of this large room."

Van picked Hitomi up with out another word, and walked to the guest bedroom where Chid had placed them to stay. He laid her on the bed and ran his hands through her soft brown hair. "Hitomi…." Green eyes then looked up at him which surprised him since he thought she was asleep.

"Sorry Van, I just used too much energy that's all." Hitomi said as she looked in to Van's eyes. "It seems as if I do nothing but sleep, get hurt, or…" Van silenced his queen by giving her a short kiss. "Sleep if you need to then Hitomi, I do not want anything to happen to you or our child."

"Yes Van." Hitomi said and smiled weakly. "I'll explain it to you later, I promise, but before that can I have a good night kiss?" She asked blushing slightly and Van just grinned.

"Alright, just one." And with that he bent over and kissed her on the forehead and got a pout from his wife. "You never said where you wanted me to kiss you Hitomi Fanel, now go to sleep."

"Alright, goodnight." Hitomi said as she now closed her eyes, rather exhausted and then fell asleep.

Van knew that Chid would want to talk to him now to see if Hitomi was alright, since that was just Prince Chid, he didn't know if Duke Chid was any different so he walked out of his room and was right.

"Is Hitomi alright?" The new duke asked worried and Van nodded. "Yes, she's fine, she's just exhausted."

"Thank the gods." Chid said relieved.

"However, I need to talk to you about something, but I don't want to leave Hitomi alone, do you have time tomorrow to when we can talk? It's extreamly important."

"Yes, of course, I'll send for you right away." Chid said knowing by now when Van said that it was important, he meant it.

"Thank you, congratulations Duke Chid, if you'll excuse me." Van started to say and Chid nodded.

"Yes, of course, I need to go tell Aunt Millerna and Uncle Dryden, their worried." Chid said. "Good night." And with that the young duke left.

Van made his way back in to the bedroom and locked the door after him, not wanting any disturbances from _that_ man tonight. He sat next to Hitomi and watched her for a few hours not knowing how long it had been before he had finally drifted in to a dreamless sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It really does seem like Hitomi does nothing but sleep doesn't it? O.O Well there's some action right? So she doesn't just sleep. Haha! UU Anyways…… I hope that you're

Enjoying it so far. If you're wondering why I'm updating so fast, I want to update

While I still have an obsession with EscaFlowne and not wait four years to

Finish this story if you know what I mean. If you read my first fan fic

"Friends Reunite you will understand what I mean. The ending sucks

After four years of hard work of writing over 33 chapters and then

Its just one of those rushed endings. I'm sure that you've read

Pleanty of stories like that or at least one or two stories like

That. I figured that Chid was either ten years old in the

Series or somewhere close to that age or at least he

Looks like an eight year old… Then again I'm

Eighteen and look like I'm about thirteen so

I guess like you really can't judge a persons

Age by the way they look… I'm living

Proof of that. Well thanks to all of

You who have been leaving me

Reviews, the reviews are the

Only thing keeping me

To want to write.

Thanks again

-Darkia-

P.S. That sort of looks like a tornado doesn't it? O.O


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

When Hitomi woke up, she woke up to the all too familiar unwanted feeling of uneasy-ness in her stomach and made her way to the bathroom, being careful not to disturb Van who was sleeping peacefully. "I don't think I can keep this up for another six months!" Hitomi groaned as she sat on the bathroom floor. For some odd reason however, she couldn't get her mind off of what happened last night, Celena, Dilandu, which one was Allen's sister? Hitomi knew that Dilandu had been created from Celena by Zaibach's sorcerers and for the past two and a half years Celena had been stabled as Celena up until now. So why was it when she saw Allen and Van fighting last night that Dilandu had suddenly emerged? She would have to think about it later, she started to feel sick again.

When she came out, Van was dressed and waiting for her, however, Hitomi was still in her nightgown and just faintly smiled at Van. "Good morning Van." Hitomi said and blushed slightly as Van smiled back, he always seemed to know her weak points.

"Morning, are you feeling better? Not only just now but last night as well." Van asked and Hitomi nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, I'll explain it to you after I get dressed." Hitomi promised as she grabbed hold of the dress that Van asked her to bring which made her blush even more as she grabbed a change of under cloths to go with it.

Van wondered when Chid would call him, it was still early in the morning, but knowing how it was with royal duties, Chid would be up early, and at the crack of dawn most likely since that's how it was for him. Then again, Fried's traditions where different from Fanelia's so Van never knew. Van sighed and walked to the balcony that was connected to the room, opened it up, and walked out. "I'm dressed Van, what do you think?" Van suddenly heard Hitomi's voice and turned around.

"Beautiful." Van said blushing as he stared at Hitomi and could hear Hitomi laugh.

"Thanks Van, maybe I should wear something with it, a choker or something?" Hitomi asked.

"No, you look nice the way you are." Van said smiling. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Van asked.

"But I promised that I would…" Hitomi started to say but was silenced once she now felt Van's fingers on her lips.

"Food first, I don't want you starving yourself, you are eating for two now, Hitomi." Van said playfully.

"Ah! Geeze, you find out for one day and you start to go crazy!" Hitomi said pouting.

"I just worry about you, that's all." Van said sighing.

"Sometimes you worry a little too much, alright, alright, let's go eat and _then_ I'll tell you. I think it's important since some strange things have been happening ever since well you know, actually you don't know so umm…. Yeah…" Hitomi said somewhat embarrassed and Van laughed.

"Let's go, I want to eat myself." Van said and Hitomi shook her head. "If you wanted to eat, why didn't you just say so? Men!" She said playfully which made Van grin and with that the two walked down to breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van and Hitomi seemed to forget about Hitomi having to explain to him what happened last night and just seemed to enjoy the spare time that they where allowed to have here in Fried. Knowing Van's work load, it was just pilling up for each day as Van spent here, but this was the last day that they where staying and where leaving this evening after sunset. A man dressed in the royalty stile of Fried came up to them and bowed. "Fanelia, I have word from Duke Fried for you to come see him now."

Van looked at Hitomi who nodded. "It's alright your highness, I will be fine by myself." Hitomi said and Van kissed her on the forehead. "Remember what I told you." Van whispered in her ear as he followed the man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi found Millerna now just getting ready to go out which was perfect since Hitomi was about to do that. "Hi Millerna." Hitomi said and the youngest Asturian princess looked at her.

"Hey, Hitomi, I'm going out, you want to come?" Millerna asked.

"The funny thing is is that I was going to ask you the same thing." Hitomi said and laughed.

"Well it seems like great minds think alike." Millerna said and Hitomi had to keep herself from making a weird face. "Umm… sure, come on let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hitomi, this would really suit you." Millerna said as she looked at some jewelry on one of the stands and held up an emerald green necklace. "Matches your eyes and dress."

"Maybe not." Hitomi said not really caring at the moment. She blushed as she watched some children run by and thought about the child growing inside of her.

"Something wrong, Hitomi, you seem distracted." Millerna said with a puzzled face and Hitomi shook her head in reply. "No, nothing sorry."

Hitomi never really was the going out to do nothing but shop type of person but just liked to go out so she had a reason to get out. What she really wanted right now, was to run, ever since she had become Van's wife she really never got a chance to do that any more since it looked strange in public for her to just randomly run around Fanelia. Unless if she decided to dress up how she did two and a half years ago and cut her hair, most people would not mistake her for not being the Fanelian queen. That and plus now she was carrying hers and Van's child and she heard that people who where pregnant weren't really suppose to run for some odd reason she could never figure out.

"Are you sure that you're feeling alright, Hitomi? You really seem out of it, is it because of what happened last night?" Millerna asked.

"This isn't the place to talk about that." Hitomi said as she eyed around the crowd looking for any one who might try to overhear their conversation or anything else. She really needed to stop getting as paranoid as Van was.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so mean about it." Millerna said and walked to another store. Hitomi sighed, maybe she should pick Merle out something, after all Merle wanted to come but Van wouldn't let her and Merle was part of the family typically speaking even if not by blood or marriage. Hitomi was glad that it wasn't by marriage, she would have a word or two to say about that.

"I'm done." Millerna said to which felt like almost an hour later. "You didn't get anything." Millerna said. "Did Van say that you're not allowed to shop?"

Hitomi laughed. "No, I'm just not in the mood to shop today, I just came to walk around and see Fried."

"You're in a weird mood today." Millerna said as she shifted the bag on her shoulder.

Hitomi didn't really say anything. "Maybe we should get back to the palace." Millerna finally said.

"Yes, maybe, sorry Millerna, I'm not really in the mood today." The truth was, was that she just didn't care.

"Alright, let's go, we can catch a carriage." Millerna suggested.

"I'd rather walk, but if you say so, his highness orders where not to be caught alone." Hitomi whispered to Millerna. "Men are too over protective."

"With me it's the other way around." Millerna explained and Hitomi had to laugh at that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is a problem." Chid said once Van had finished explaining the whole situation to him.

"Hitomi has never been wrong before, you know that from experience as well, am I right Duke Fried?" Van asked and Chid nodded.

"Yes, but that's what concerns me now." Chid said. "Why would Saiya try to pull something like this? Our countries are allies." Chid looked at Van. "Have you told any one about this?"

"No, not even Princess Millerna." Van replied. "I hope that Hitomi hasn't told her anything yet either."

"He did go to visit a sick relative on that day come to think of it." Chid said. "I'll have to have blacktooth come and investigate on this matter."

"But wasn't he…" Van started to ask.

"That one was yes, but there are more then one blacktooths." Chid answered as if reading Van's mind. "It is custom for my family to use him so we intend to have more then one trained."

"I leave Saiya in your hands, Duke Chid." Van said.

"I'll notify you once Its been done since I know that you have to get back to your own country." Chid said.

"Yes, I would like to stay if I could but I can't." Van said agreeing.

"If you'll excuse me I need to arrange for blacktooth to come and somehow throw Saiya in jail with out having any suspicions."

"I thank you Duke Fried, I would not want this incident to come between our friendship." Van said bowing.

"Yes." Chid said. "I hope that we can resolve this manner as quickly as possible before anything else happens."

"I thank you once again." Van said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi was glad to be back at the palace and collapsed in to a chair in hers and Van's room. She was glad that Millerna decided not to go shopping all day, she didn't really care for it. She suddenly stood up. Fire, everything was burning, no not again! Dilandu, she saw Dilandu in her mind again, why? He was gone! No, last night he managed to come out. Why, why was this happening? The EscaFlowne? Why was that revived again? Why? Van had put it to sleep! She could then feel herself falling, falling in to the shadows. She could feel herself stretch out her wings to their full length and attempted to fly, but couldn't. Something was pulling her down. She could see Van again as he flew down to rescue her, his hand out stretched towards her, but she just couldn't reach him. She looked down and could see an all too familiar shadow that she couldn't tell who it was but seemed to know that stance from somewhere.

Van went to their room wondering if Hitomi had gone back yet and opened the door. "Hitomi." Van said happily as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "What?"  
He asked once Hitomi started to mutter something in a language he couldn't understand. "Hitomi?" Van asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Van?" Hitomi asked, breaking free of the vision. "When did you get back?" Hitomi asked trying not to worry him, not wanting to let him know about the vision yet.

"Just now, are you alright?" Van asked worried.

"I'm fine, I was just… spacing out, that's all." Hitomi lied. "How did the meeting go?"

"Fairly well." Van said still not too sure if his wife was well or not. "Though Duke Fried has a problem in dealing with Saiya, the man who tried to attack you, since he's one of his advisers."

"Oh, I hope that this doesn't cause problems for the duke." Hitomi said and suddenly felt Van's arms around her. "Van…"

"Shouldn't you be sitting down?" Van asked.

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"You know, you're…"

"Come on Van, I'm barely two months! Calm down." Hitomi said blushing and turned around to face him. "Unless if you're going to order me to, I don't think so."

"But…" Van protested and Hitomi put two fingers to his lips. "You worry too much my king." Hitomi said mockingly but yet in a sweet tone. "I will be fine, many women on the Mystic Moon go to work and are pregnant and still are fine Van." Hitomi reassured her husband.

"But…"

"I am not as weak as I appear to be, Van Fanel." Hitomi said and raised her voice some. "Do I also have to remind you to whose fault it is partly that I am pregnant?" Hitomi asked and Van seemed to back down at that point. "This is because you seem to like sweets, your highness." Hitomi whispered in Van's ear which made him blush a very bright red.

"I don't want to hear you talking to me like that, my queen, outside of bed." Van whispered back in to Hitomi's ear who was the one now blushing. "Or I may just crave some of those…"

"Baka!" Hitomi growled and broke the hug. "You can't take a little bit of teasing can you?" Hitomi asked annoyed and made a note to herself never to talk to Van like that again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi was glad once they where back in Fanelia again, she was glad to be home. Van still managed to keep his promise in not telling everyone about her being pregnant and she still needed to tell him of what happened the night that Chid was crowned Duke Fried. She sighed as Van walked her to their apartment and Van just stared at her. "Something wrong, Tomi?" Van asked once behind closed doors.

"Umm… about the night when Prince Chid was crowned duke…" Hitomi began to explain but Merle popped in at that moment which annoyed Hitomi some.

"Welcome home Van-Sama!" Merle said and of course literally jumped on him as she hugged him.

"Merle, it's nice to see you to." Van said and gave his childhood friend a brief hug.

"I missed you Van-Sama!" Merle said. "It was lonely here."

Hitomi almost didn't realize that she was clutching her fist now. _'Damn! Why the hell does she like to piss me off!'_

Van looked at the girl and tried not to sigh. "Merle, can I hang out with you sometime tomorrow instead? Maybe breakfast or something, I'm tired."

"Oh, you sure didn't seem too tired when you came in." Merle spat.

"Sorry Merle." Hitomi apologized as she butted in. "You see, he's tired from having to take care of me, I caught a little something in Fried." Hitomi lied, but it was sort of the truth, she was sort of sick in the morning but Van never really could take care of her. "Van was kept up last night taking care of me."

"You seem fine now." Merle said.

"Yes, because Van took care of me." Hitomi said. "You see, I ate something that didn't really agree with me and well, I'm sure that you don't want to get in to the details. I'll let Van have lunch with you instead of me tomorrow, how about that?" Hitomi asked.

"Alright, I suppose…." Merle said somewhat suspicious. "I'm glad that you're back, Van-Sama, good night." Merle said and then kissed (licked) Van good night on the cheek and then left the room.

"Sorry about lieing to her, but it seemed like it was needed at the time." Hitomi apologized to Van once she thought that they where alone.

"No, that's fine, you where about to tell me something." Van said and sat on a chair.

"Hai." Hitomi said and then started to explain, once done, Van just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"We should keep an eye out on things for now." Van said after a few moments of silence. "I think that it means that something is defiantly going to happen again." Van said not too happily and who could blame him?

"We can't act rasionally Van, after all you are king and you do have a country to run." Hitomi said. "Allen is our friend, and we don't want to betray his trust." Hitomi continued. "And Duke Fried promised he would look in to the problem with Saiya."

"Now I don't know if I want to sleep or not." Van said sighing.

"Sleep Van." Hitomi insisted. "You need it, tomorrow is you're first day back after you're little vacation."

"I guess like you're right." Van said and Hitomi smiled.

"Of course!" Hitomi said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be?"

After the two changed in to their night wear, they both bid one another good night, but once even though Hitomi had fallen asleep, Van couldn't help but to watch her in the darkness as her slow breathing moved up and down. _'I will always protect you.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	22. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter (no duh!) I'd thank individual names for reviews but since there seem to be so many well just thanks everyone! I was reading a fan fic a few days ago and it was good up until they used American names for the whole fic! UU Annoying! Well enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

The new Duke of Fried had a handful of work to do already and he had been duke for less then three days. _'_Saiya_, what are you up to?'_ Chid asked himself after he had made the order for Saiya to be arrested with out letting Saiya ask questions why. What seemed like an hour later, Chid looked up from his desk as the door was thrown open.

"Duke Fried, forgive my interruptions, but Saiya-Sama, Saiya-Sama has seemed to have left Fried." A samurai said which made Chid stand up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process.

"What?" Chid asked.

"Yes, at the air chips told me that Saiya-Sama had taken an air ship by force and fled."

"How, he didn't know about this!" Chid said now worried.

"No, he didn't duke, but he seems as if he doesn't plan on coming back."

"Send word to our neighboring countries, tell them to check all airships that pass by their boarders!"

"Yes you're highess." With that the man bowed and left.

"Saiya, what have you started?" Chid asked himself as he was now left alone and hurried to his desk to write a letter to Van and Hitomi personally.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi Fanel stretched her arms up as she stood up from reading the book that she was reading, trying to kill some time in catching up on Gaea's history, or at least some of it anyway. It might seemed crazy, but she wanted to know traditions and how to act in case of another ball or party that was randomly thrown. She didn't want to have to rely on Millerna all of the time since she knew that Millerna wasn't always going to be there to help her out when Hitomi needed help. There where so many different cultures here, just like on Earth, there where the well known kingdoms and then there the smaller kingdoms.

She could feel a pair of eyes looking over her shoulder. "Merle, how long are you going to stare like that?" Hitomi asked the young cat girl who had just got done eating lunch with Van.

"I don't know." Merle answered and licked her paw. "You must be bored to read like that." Merle said as she paused only for a second to look up at Hitomi and then continued.

"Yes and no." Hitomi answered as she put the book down and Merle looked at her strangely. "I get tired of feeling like I'm stupid when I'm invited to events and things to where they are formal and out of Fanelia so I thought that I'd try to read up on some things." Hitomi explained.

"Boring!" Merle said.

"Well like the last time Millerna had to tell me, and the time at the ball, and at mine and Van's wedding, Millerna had to tell me what to do." Hitomi explained.

"History always bored me." Merle said. "I'm not royalty technically so I don't have to worry about that type of stuff."

"Yes, well I do." Hitomi said somewhat annoyed, and wondered if Van had told her the news or not. She would wait to mention it when Van was around, she was Van's little sister so she did have the right to know. However, Hitomi wasn't showing yet so she didn't really want anyone to find out until they had to. She didn't know why but she just didn't want things to be like they where for her mother when her mother was pregnant with her little brother. They kept telling her to sit down and that whenever she tried to do something, that she should rest. Hitomi enjoyed it since she was little and could take naps with her mom and have her mom around at home since she wasn't old enough to go to school yet, however, Hitomi didn't have anything to do here already so she didn't want that to happen yet.

"Van-sama seemed to like the lunch that I made him." Merle suddenly said which made Hitomi look up from the book.

"You can cook?" Hitomi asked surprisingly.

"Yes, of course!" Merle replied. "Can you?"

"Nothing from here." Hitomi answered. "Just foods from the Mystic Moon."

"Weird!" Merle replied. "It's probably just as weird as you are."

"What do you mean by weird Merle? You still haven't answered that question yet as many times as I've asked it." Hitomi said getting somewhat annoyed.

"Well…" Merle said and blinked as Hitomi stood up.

"Excuse me but I'm not in the mood for an argument today." Hitomi said not wanting to hear the same old conversation for about well the twentieth time.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Merle whispered under her breath and Hitomi seemed to have heard it.

"Be lucky that I am in a _good_ mood not to hit you right now." Hitomi said restraining herself from doing so and then left the library.

_"Someone's moody…"_ Merle thought after Hitomi left and just shook her head. "_No wonder why Van-Sama's tired all of the time with a wife like that."_

Hitomi couldn't help but to aimlessly wander around the halls of the palace and didn't seem to be able to find anything to do. She had thought of possibly going to the hospital section and see if she could be of some use there but ended up not going in the end since her medical abilities where almost none. She had some first aid training, but that was about it and she figured that she would just be in the way.

Fanelia seemed to be getting chillier as it felt like what would have been falls weather to Hitomi. She shuddered a little as an overly cool breeze swept by her and she could then feel something warm now being placed around her.

"I thought that I'd find you here." Van's voice said from behind.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Hitomi said as she turned around and looked at Van and pulled the shawl closer around her. "You always seem to come at the right moments." Hitomi said smiling.

"Something that I seem to have gotten good at over the years, Hitomi Fanel." Van said as he placed an arm around her, and then moved his hand on to her stomach.

"Did you tell Merle yet, my king?" Hitomi asked as stood in his arms.

"No, you told me not to mention anything didn't you?" Van asked in a whisper which made Hitomi blush.

"I thought you might have told her since she is family." Hitomi said and Van didn't say anything to it.

"I think you should start dressing a little warmer at this time of year my queen." Van insisted. "And we can tell Merle when you're ready."

"At this point I don't think I want to." Hitomi insisted.

"Are you two fighting again Tomi?" Van asked and sighed. "I don't know what to do with either one of you sometimes."

"Yes well it's nothing, I'll tell her for your sake." Hitomi said. "Not only that but I think that she'll be able to notice me when I start getting bigger." Van had to laugh at that. "Will you still love me even when I'm fat?" Hitomi asked suddenly.

"Where did this question come from?" Van asked.

"Well would you?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Van asked. "Now why did you suddenly ask this question?"

"I don't know, it just slipped." Hitomi sighed.

"I will love you even when we are old." Van insisted and Hitomi had to laugh. "Fat, ugly, and old." Hitomi said smiling. "You really are something Van Fanel." She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're in a weird mood today…" Van said nervously half expecting to get slapped in the face.

Hitomi didn't say anything but just cuddeled against his chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi stood as close to Van as possible with out making a scene and smiled happily. Nothing, not even an attack on the palace could break Hitomi's mood, she was Van's wife, and didn't care to what the others thought. "Van, we should find Merle and tell her now." Hitomi said and Van just looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure?" Van asked.

"Of course!" Hitomi said still clinging hold of Van's arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merle nearly fell out of the chair that she was sitting in once Hitomi finished saying "Merle, I'm pregnant." Hitomi had to smile as she leaned against Van's arm.

"That didn't take long." Merle said and Hitomi twitched.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hitomi asked dangerously.

"Well the way that you two are…"

"That's it!" Hitomi said and turned to Van. "You wanted to tell her so I told her for you!" Hitomi snapped at Van who just stared at Hitomi.

"Tomi…" Van started to say but was instantly interrupted.

"Don't Tomi me Van, every time I try to say something to you." Hitomi said now in a very bad mood. "You always seem to side with her damn it!" Hitomi didn't even bother to look at his face and then left, storming out of the room.

"She's already moody and she's only two months!" Van grumbled under his breath after his young wife had left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi stormed in to hers and Van's living quarters and slammed the door, almost not caring if the guards posted out side heard her slam it or not. _'He always sides with Merle!'_ Hitomi thought and felt like breaking something. Tonight looked like a nice night for a run, she knew she probably shouldn't but didn't really care at the moment. The gardens wouldn't be that bad of a place to run since no one would be there this time of the night. Just her luck, the door opened and Van entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hitomi…" Van said angrily at Hitomi who seemed to be snapping at him to for no reason.

"Don't you Hitomi me, Van Fanel!" Hitomi said, her voice raised to a dangerous pitch.

"Hitomi I…" Van started to say but watched as Hitomi walked right by him. He grabbed her wrist before she even got to the door.

"Let go of me Van!" Hitomi hissed and Van just kissed her no matter how much Hitomi struggled to get away, after a couple of seconds, Hitomi seemed to give in. _'Thank the gods that that worked!'_ Van thought having had expected a slap across the face. Van stared in to bright green eyes as Hitomi just stared at him. "Sorry Van…" She finally said after a few silent moments. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you!" She said and hugged him closely and just pushed her head against his chest.

_'Now she's emotional… I didn't think that the mood swings where suppose to start this early.'_ Van thought as he held her. "Hush, it's alright this time, it was my fault to if that makes you feel better. I should have said something to Merle." Van said not wanting to get on Hitomi's bad side at the moment. "I think that we best both better get to sleep now." Van said.

"Yes Van." Hitomi agreed but didn't want to move.

"Come on, seriously Hitomi, you know how tiring a day in front of the advisers and councilors can be." Van said.

"Alright, alright!" Hitomi whined and finally gave in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here ends another chapter of Return to Gaea From the Mystic Moon. I hope that everyone is enjoying it thus far even though its' beginning to become a bit slow. I hope that you continue reading to the end since the story is about half done I think. I most likely won't update as often any more now that I am out of fresh ideas

-Darkia-

P.S. I claim copy rights to the name Saiya. Unless if it is actually a name already.


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Hitomi moaned as she tossed and turned in her sleep, Van sat up to watch his wife and tried to wake her only he couldn't. "Hitomi, Hitomi, wake up." Van said as he shook his wife.

"Something, the shadow, that familiar shadow there where two of them, she could see who they where now and suddenly felt their hands on her, pulling her away from Fanelia and Van. _'It can't be, you're dead!'_ She whispered to one of the shadows and the other one she had met only twice. _'What does Saiya have to do with Naomi?'_ Hitomi thought to herself as she screamed.

Wings, white angel wings where carrying the all too familiar man that she loved towards her as the two shadows dragged her to a cold endless hell. She could almost feel his warm hand against hers for the tips of their fingers touched. Another familiar shadow from her past ripped out of one Van's wings and Hitomi could hear him scream a long painful scream as she now watched in horror as one of Van's bloody wings was being held by the shadow behind him who was now laughing. "NO!" Hitomi screamed and at that moment seemed to wake up. "Van…" Hitomi said once she caught her breath and stared in to the eyes of her lover. Tears streamed down her face as she now buried her face on to Van's chest.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Van asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A nightmare." Hitomi whispered. "Just a nightmare."

Her tears finally stopped and she seemed to once again have fallen asleep in his arms. Van carefully laid her back down on the bed. A nightmare, he somehow doubted that, he knew Hitomi well enough that a simple thing like a nightmare wouldn't get her _that _upset, no, it must have been a vision. They where husband and wife for almost a year now and yet, Hitomi still kept things a secret from him, he knew that she was trying to protect him or whatever her reasons where, but he became worried when she excluded him from her. He didn't mind it when Hitomi told him things, her fears, nightmares, and visions, he didn't care how dark or what they warned her about, he just wanted to be told about them. Over two years and something months ago, Van had promised Hitomi that he would protect her no matter what, but how could he protect her from something that he didn't know?

He dried off his chest and shoulder and laid back down next to her and gently stroked her hair, at least she was calm now, he knew that he should have gone back to sleep but he just couldn't help it. A knock on the door caught his attention and he looked down and sighed to see that Hitomi was still asleep. He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on before he went over to their door and answered it. "Yes?" He asked.

"Sorry for the intrusion milord, but a letter came from Fried."

"Fried?" Van asked.

"The messenger was told that you and only you where allowed to touch it besides the messenger."

"Yes, thank you, I'll be out in a minute." Van said as he pulled a pair of pants out of a drawer not caring what they where and quickly changed his shirt to a decent one or hoped that it was decent since it was dark and he couldn't exactly see what he was putting on. He walked out the door and closed it quickly behind him. "Take me to him." Van ordered in a whisper and the guard led the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van opened the letter once it was handed to him and would have slammed his fist against something if he only had something to hit his hand against near by him since he was standing in the middle of the room with nothing around him. "Are you sure that this came from Duke Fried himself?" Van demanded the man who had delivered the letter and the man looked at Van somewhat frightened and managed to answer.

"Yes your highness, it did, Duke Fried himself handed me the letter and ordered me to take it to you. I have not encountered anyone besides a few travelers on the road and have not communicated with anyone until I got here. Those where my orders." The man said. "Try to avoid all people as possible until you get to Fanelia."

"Damn it!" Van swore out loud as he read over the letter again. It read.

King Fanelia,

I have tried to investigate you're suspicious earlier this day by sending for Black Tooth (Can't remember his name!) and I am afraid to admit that you where correct that he must have had some misfortune happen that day in Fanelia for he had seemed to be in a hurry to get out of Fried as my men went to arrest him. Saiya is now stripped of any title he has in Fried, not that that is much councle, but I also have my neighboring countries look out for him if they passed in to their country since he stole an airship and has fled Fried. Forgive my slow reaction to this matter.

-Duke Chid Fried-

"You need rest." Van finally said after a couple of minutes. "When was it that Duke Fried sent you?"

"Three nights ago." The man said.

"You can rest here for the night and I'll send one of my men." Van said. "I'm sure that his highness would not disagree." Van said as the man started to reply. "I don't need a messenger dieing from falling asleep on a horse and then end up getting trampled by it or something else."

"Yes your highness." The man said and he wondered If he looked tired as he felt.

"Actually your majesty." One of Van's guards said and Van turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"An airship happens to be going out to Fried tomorrow."

"Well then you can rest here tonight and go by airship tomorrow." Van said not caring. "It is faster then a horse."

"Yes your majesty."

"Take him to a room." Van ordered one of the other guards who started to walk out and expected the messenger to follow him and the messenger did.

Van quickly hurried to his study, the room to where he did most of his work, and grabbed the first blank piece of paper he could find and started to write.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi woke up to find that her husband wasn't there and wondered what happened to him. She saw that the bedroom door opened a few minutes later and had to squint her eyes at the light coming in to the dark room. "Where did you go Van?" Hitomi asked sleepily and disappointed.

"I had to take care of something, sorry." Van apologized. "I hope that I didn't wake you? It is still a few hours before sunrise."

"No, I just woke up." Hitomi said and wondered what it was that was so important that they would pull Van out of bed for.

"Let's go back to sleep before the sun decides to rise." Van said as he changed back to his pajamas which consisted of nothing more then a pair of shorts and a shirt and got back in to bed.

"What was it that you had to go take care of?" Hitomi asked as she rested her head back on Van's chest.

"Just something that a certain someone couldn't handle." Van replied. "Go to sleep, you need sleep."

"Not as much as you do." Hitomi said smiling.

"Alright alright, we won't get any sleep at all if we don't stop talking."

"Yes Van." Hitomi said and then after a few moments of silence. "Van…"

"Yes?" Van asked with a sleepy tone.

"You can tell everyone about our child tomorrow if you want." Hitomi said.

"I don't think so." Van said. "With Saiya on the loose, I think it would be best to keep that a secret for now until we can't hide it any more. I'll tell a few people that I trust but that's about it."

"Alright Van. What do you mean by Saiya on the loose?" Hitomi asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, we need to get to sleep before we're both grumpy and tired in the morning." Van said. "Well me anyway, I'm sure that you know by now that I don't like going with out my sleep." Van answered.

"Yes, sorry, goodnight." Hitomi said and kissed Van on the cheek.

"Good night Tomi, there is nothing to be sorry about." Van replied and the two fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	24. Chapter 23

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next month passed and it was getting more and more difficult to hide the fact that Hitomi was pregnant. She had gained a decent sized amount of weight and was now beginning to be visible. Peace seemed to remain in Fanelia and even though Van wanted her to have body guards now that people could most likely tell that she was with child, she still refused to. She knew that their people respected her enough as Van's wife from stories that they have heard about her being in the Great War. Everyone in Fanelia knew about how she helped their king as a seer help him fight the invisible enemy Zaibach. She was also respected as their queen, which she was glad since she assumed that it had taken Van's mother Varie ( I think that's her name.) more then a few months to get their trusts. She was Van's queen and wife for nearly a year now, and was glad for the first time in a long time. On Earth she had to force herself to be happy since they where so far away, but now, now she was happy. She had no regrets even though she did miss her family and friends from time to time. She was Van's wife, and with their child, that was all that mattered to her now, and missing her old life on Earth, that wasn't important at all.

"Queen Hitomi, you shouldn't be out here alone." A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes said as he came up to her.

"Setsuna-San." Hitomi said to the young samurai who bowed. "I'll be fine, I'm still in the palace grounds you know."

"Yes, I know, but it is my duty to protect you my queen." Setsuna said.

Hitomi sighed. "His highness' idea once again?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes Queen Hitomi." Setsuna replied. "The king asked me to watch over you. I am not to leave your side but if there are certain reasons, such as personal reasons or if the king tells me to leave."

"I figured." Hitomi said sighing.

"Forgive the intrusion." Setsuna apologized.

"Yes, I suppose." She replied sadly. _'I wish that Van would trust me more.'_ She thought as she bent over to pick up a rose. _'I am a prisoner with in my own home and my own husband wishes for me to remain here as a prisoner.'_ She thought sighing. She looked at the rose which appeared as if it was near its time to die. The leaves where beginning to change color and where beginning to fall to the ground. Hitomi sighed as she looked up at the Mystic Moon, hanging clearly in the sky. _'Maybe I'll bring Van some flowers while their still alive.'_ Hitomi thought. _'Maybe not, they would look weird in Van's office since he is a man after all.'_ Hitomi thought and had failed at drowning her giggling.

Hitomi wished that she could run, it would have been a nice day to. When Van was away, or when the advisers called her, she had nothing to do. A loud booming sound appeared somewhere in Fanelia and it felt like the whole world was shaking. Hitomi screamed as she felt her body start to move toward one side and a strong arm caught hold of her. "Queen Hitomi!" Setsuna said as he grabbed hold of a tree and her as well. He pulled her up to the tree and she grabbed on.

"What on Ear… Gaea is going on?" Hitomi asked as another booming noise could be heard. "An Earthquake?" She asked Setsuna.

"We do not get Earthquakes here in Fanelia." Setsuna replied.

"Then what could it be…" Hitomi started to ask but suddenly saw Dilandu's face once again in her mind. "Van, where is Van?" She asked not giving a damn at the moment about formalities.

"The king? I'm not sure." Setsuna replied and another boom could be heard echoed through the palace.

Hitomi quickly hurried to the palace, falling a few times, but she didn't care, she got right back up and hurried on her way. "Where is the king?" She demanded to know from one of the soldiers who was running in the palace towards where ever it was where he was going.

"I'm not sure my lady."

"Damn you're all useless!" She yelled in the back of her mind as she almost collapsed in to another wall. "Van…" She whispered as she felt her husband catch her before she hit the wall.

"Thank the gods that your safe." Van said. "Fanelia's under attack again, I want you to get back to safety."

"What about you, you're not going to pilot EscaFlowne again are you?" Hitomi asked.

"If I need to yes, however right now I'll be giving men orders. You however, need to get to safety." Van said.

"Van, I think Dilandu's back." Hitomi whispered.

"What?" Van asked in a serious tone. "Celena took back over."

"Yes, I know but I keep seeing him, I think that he and Celena somehow managed to separate and are now two different people." Hitomi explained.

"Why do you think that?" Van asked.

"I just had another vision before I came looking for you, when the shaking started." Hitomi explained.

"That would explain why were under attack." Van said. "Damn it, Saiya probably found some way to separate the two and managed to get Dilandu to work for him."

"Sorry Van, but I don't want to leave your side." Hitomi protested.

"You are going to safety with the other women and children." Van said sharply. "NOW!"

"But Van…" Hitomi protested and could then feel another loud shake of the earth and Van held hold of her to keep her up. He then pushed her against the wall in between the booms. "Van…" Hitomi whispered again and then was silenced by his kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Van…" Hitomi whispered once she was in the safe zone with all of the other women and children, and even a few guards. "Stay safe."

"Van-sama will be fine." Merle protested and Hitomi looked over to her friend. "Merle."

"He'll be fine since he has you to come back to, not to mention that the rest of his people won't have a king if he…"

"Shut up!" Hitomi snapped not wanting to hear any more.

"_Believe in him"_ She could hear the echoing words of her grandmother's voice. _"Believe in the man that you love."_

'_Van, I believe in you, you can do whatever it is that you need to do to destroy this enemy.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van Fanel looked to the EscaFlowne and held the dragenergists in his hand. _"NO! Van Don't pilot the EscaFlowne again!"_ He could hear Hitomi plead with him. He had almost died on more then one occation by piloting the EscaFlowne but he needed it, the enemies guymelofs where enclosing too close to Fanelia, and they had just recently rebuilt almost all of it. He wouldn't let that happen again. "I Van Fanel, King of Fanelia summon you EscaFlowne from your eternal sleep." Van said and the energists glowed a pink color. He stuck it in and the EscaFlowne responded by opening up to him. He got in to the familiar old machine. "Thank you EscaFlowne." He said. "Sorry for this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi nearly fainted once she spotted EscaFlowne moving once again from the garden that it had been resting in. "No…" She whispered. "No…" She fell backwards and was caught by a woman behind her. "Thank you, sorry." She apologized as she stood up but just fell to the ground, her knees collapsing beneath her. _"Why, why Van, why?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van Fanel walked towards the enemy which wasn't invisible which was surprising. It was almost as if they wanted to be found.

"Van!" An all too familiar voice shouted at him which made him swing his large sword to block the attacker.

"It's been too long, Van!" Dilandu laughed as the two emerged in a fight.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

The women and children and older people of Fanelia just stood there helplessly and watched as their samurai and king where fighting the enemy. "Why?" Hitomi asked herself out loud. "Why after two years of peace?"

"Some people can't stand the sight of peace." A woman said to her. "Though I don't see why, peaceful times are better then war times." She put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "Come help the other women try to keep the young children calm."

"Sure." Hitomi said and followed the woman to the back to the children.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van could feel the excitement of fighting as he had when he had piloted EscaFlowne for the first time. "DILANDU!" Van shouted and knocked the other man/woman backwards. "What have you done with Celena?" Van asked rather having had been followed around by Allen's sister then this crazy mad man.

"Celena, oh you mean Celena Schzar! I got rid of her. (I know that I spelt Allen's last name wrong.) You see, she was beginning to bug me by keeping me in that cold dark hell! That damn woman wasn't helping much either. I assumed that she was with you, but obviously I'm wrong." Dilandu said as he looked around for Hitomi. "I was surprised to see her there at Fried's ceremony though."

"Who are you working for?" Van asked and didn't expect to get an answer as the two locked swords.

"What was his name again? Ah yes, Naomi, revived me from that hell of a prison." Dilandu said and laughed evily again.

"That's impossible!" Van thought out loud. "NAOMI'S DEAD!"

"Dead, alive, who cares, I'm here now!" Dilandu shouted back and was suddenly stopped. "REMEMBER YOUR ORDERS DILANDU!" A voice shouted in his ear. "BRING BACK QUEEN FANELLIA!"

"Don't shout at me!" Dilandu said back. "It's difficult to fight when someone's shouting in your ear!"

Van pushed Dilandu to the ground again, and raised his sword above the other man. "Where is Naomi?" Van asked.

"Zaibach, where else." Dilandu laughed and that's when Van plunged the sword in to Dilandu's guymelof and killed him.

"DON'T LET ANY OF THE PRISONERS ESCAPE!" Van shouted at his men as the attacking army began to retreat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi looked up from one of the children as she suddenly felt something or someone watching them. "Whose there?" She ordered to know as she looked around trying to sense where it was at. She suddenly screamed as she felt something grab hold of her and brought her off of the ground.

"QUEEN HITOMI!" She could faintly hear someone shout as she then felt the world around her go dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Something told him to look back to where the women and children where hiding and he could see a guymelof standing there. _'How on Gaea did they find out about that?'_ Van asked angrily as he now made EscaFlowne go in to dragon mode and quickly piloted it over there.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Van shouted as he dropped and EscaFlowne went back to its normal form again and grabbed hold of the attacking guymelof. _'Damn it, what the hell is he holding?' _ Van asked as he watched the enemy guymelof try to attack with only one hand. Van narrowed his eyes on to the enemies hand and could feel his anger rise once he recognized the female in the man's hand. "LET GO OF HITOMI!" He shouted as he raised his sword and managed to cut off the guymelof's hand. _'Damn it! Why the hell didn't I think that she would drop?'_ Van asked as he watched the hand start to fall. He quickly destroyed the remaining guymelof and opened the EscaFlowne, removed his shirt and jumped out.

His people knew about his wings, so he didn't care, he wondered why Hitomi wasn't using her wings. He wondered if part of the reason was because she didn't want the others to know, but he didn't care at this moment if they did, he just wanted to save Hitomi. _'Damn it, fly faster!'_ He shouted at himself as she seemed to be falling at a faster speed then to which he could catch up. He reached out his arm as he got closer and then realized that she wasn't consciounce. "Damn it Hitomi WAKE UP!" Van shouted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi looked down to see something pulling her down at a great speed. _'This is just like my vision.'_ She thought as she looked up to see Van flying down at her at a great speed, trying to reach her. "VAN!" She shouted as she now reached out her hand. The thing that was pulling her down appeared to be a hand of some sort, a guymelof's hand, at least that explained that part of the vision, but she was also flying herself to which she wasn't doing at the moment. People where too close and could see as her wings came out, but at this moment, she didn't care. She didn't want to die a second time, and she didn't want to leave Van, not when she was pregnant three months with their first child. Her wings came out painfully since they had to rip through her dress.

"_Hitomi…."_ Van thought not having expected his wife to do that. _"Why? Now everyone will know that you are as cursed as I am."_

Hitomi tried to fly up to him, but could still feel the piece of machinery grasping hold of her. She tried to get free but couldn't. "VAN!" She shouted again and looked up. "I can't get free!"

Van quickly pulled out his sword once he got to her level and started to pribe away the guymelofs fingers off of her, it was taking too much time. Once he finally got three fingers free, he let go of his sword, and pulled Hitomi out. They watched as the guymelofs hand and Van's sword fall to the ground below.

Hitomi looked at Van with tearful eyes. "Van, I thought that I was never going to be able to see you again." She said in between sobs.

"It's alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You where right, Dilandu is behind this attack. He was separated from Celena by Naomi who is now working for Zaibach." Van said as he tried to calm his wife down.

"Naomi, she's…" Hitomi started to say.

"That's what I thought." Van said trying to calm his wife down. "Let's go up now, I'm sure that people are worried about you."

"How are we to explain these?" Hitomi asked referring to the wings on her back.

"Well…." Van said. "I'm not sure. We can say that it's a Mystic Moon thing?" He asked questionably.

"Perhaps…" Hitomi said. "Well if they marked me as cursed, wait, they've already done that." Hitomi said as she tried to smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once everything was calmed back down, Fanelia had tightened its security by land and air as they reached the night time hours. Van had ordered Hitomi to see a doctor to see if she was really alright and to see if the baby was alright. He didn't want to take any chances at either one of them being hurt in any way.

"I wish that you would have told me that she was with child sooner." The woman healer said once she was finished examining Hitomi.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked worried.

"No, but as a healer and a doctor, it is my responsibility to make sure that you and the child are safe and so forth." The woman said sighing.

"Thank the gods there's nothing wrong." Van said happily.

"On the contrary." The woman said. "If that hand had squeezed the queen any more it could have killed both her highness and the growing child with in her."

"I…." Hitomi started to say nervously as she looked up at Van.

"Thank the gods that it didn't and that as far as I can tell that both are alright." The woman with black hair said and gave a smile to her queen. "However you will be needing to take an easy for the next two weeks just to make sure."

"But you said nothing was wrong." Hitomi protested.

"I did, but this is to make."

Hitomi looked at Van who just kept his hand on her shoulder. "Just do as she says my queen, she is the best at what she does." Van said.

"Yes, I have been there at his highness side for whatever illness or scratch or broken bones that needed to be mended since he was a child." The woman said.

"Also try not to get in to anything that will make you stressed." Draiya ordered. "Stress is bad for you and especially when you're pregnant. Not like what happened recently is going to fix that one very well."

"Well it's too bad that you couldn't heal his recklessness." Hitomi said and now began to laugh.

"That one thing I have not been able to cure." The healer agreed laughing.

"What is this?" Van asked. "My queen and my old doctor ganging up on me, why is that a strange scene?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why is it always me who is stuck in bed?" Hitomi complained to Van who rested his head on her stomach and tried not to put too much pressure on to her.

"Don't ask me, but you have to trust her judgment, I wouldn't have trusted going to any other doctor." Van said and could now feel Hitomi's hands run through his hair.

"We're probably going to end up going to war with Zaibach again." Van said sadly and he could then feel his wife's fingers suddenly stop.

"Not again Van!" Hitomi said.

"They attacked us first." Van said. "Dilandu said that he was with Zaibach, maybe now would be a good time to call Allen in." Van said even though he didn't want Allen any where near his wife if that could be helped.

"No more war, not again." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry, this time we'll be ready, our army has grown to a decent sized number since the last time." Van said reassuringly. "Not to mention our allies will help us since Zaibach disobey their promises."

"What where the terms?" Hitomi asked.

"Their not allowed to take up arms, not to have an army, none of their people are allowed to come in to another's country with out permission of the ruler, that's just to name a few." Van replied. "You don't need to worry about that though, Hitomi." Van said. "Just leave it to me."

"But…." Hitomi protested.

"You're not allowed to get stressed out!" Van reminded her sharply. "I don't want you to have to deal with these things."

Hitomi sighed. Why was it that Van seemed to always try to protect her from any harm? She had been in dangerous situations before and he never seemed this protective. Actually now that she thought about it, he had always been this protective, but he never had been this caring and kind to her before. "Van, I'm with you, no matter what happens." Hitomi finally said sighing. "Through war or peace, I will stay by your side." She realized that he had not heard her words, he was asleep. "Baka!" She whispered with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the next few days Hitomi was bored half out of her mind, she felt like she should have been sick, only expect for the fact that she wasn't. She wanted to know what Van was doing about the whole Zaibach attacking them situation, but he wouldn't tell her at all!

"You mean one of Van's advisers is going to talk to Zaibach's new emperor?" Hitomi asked Merle who nodded.

"Yes, one of his represenitives anyway, maybe not one of his advisers." Merle said. "I heard that Van-sama wanted to go himself, but he's not allowed to."

"He better not go, I'd kill him!" Hitomi said. "He would really wish that he had never even thought about it when I was through with him." She added.

"Word has gotten out that you're pregnant." Merle said suddenly.

"WHAT?" Hitomi shouted.

"Hai, (Yes) all of Fanelia seems to know now." Merle said. "They know that their queen is with their king's heir."

"Geeze, just a heir, why is it that that is the only thing that people seem to think about when it comes to royalty? Marry young, have lots of children. Is that the only purpose of a wife on this world?" Hitomi asked frustrated.

"I suppose, that's what it seems like anyway." Merle replied. "Why is it not like that on the Mystic Moon?"

"On the Mystic Moon," Hitomi started to explain. "We have many different cultures like we do here on Gaea. The cultures vary but it is usually the same now then it was back in the old days. Women are allowed to go to school as they do here in Gaea, and when we become of the age of marriage, it is up to us if we want to marry or not." She said. "Just like here on Gaea, but on the Mystic Moon, in most countries you have to be at least 18 to marry or have some other special reason to get married such as two people end up making love and the woman becomes pregnant. We're allowed to marry at whatever age we want to after the age of 18 or we can choose a career that we want to after we finish college."

"College?" Merle asked. "What's that?"

"It's like school, expect it's for grown ups, not little kids. This is where you go to study in the field that you want to do." Hitomi explained.

"Sounds something similar here, expect that you don't go to that type of school unless if you want to be a doctor or something that has to do with politics. And you usually have to be in a royal family to do that in most countries." Merle explained. "A lot of times, the marriages are re-arranged, but in this case, the women and the man marring one another has to agree. Millerna didn't really get that choice since she's royalty and when you re-arrange marriages in royal families, you don't usually have any say so in it."

Merle stopped and looked at Hitomi. "What would you have done if you stayed on the Mystic Moon?"

"I'm not sure actually. I did get a scholar ship for the track team at an university." Hitomi said. "Though I'm not sure if I would have wanted to run as my career since track isn't a very good field to go in since if you get injured or something, well once you're leg is useless then that's that."

"Track?"

"Running, it's a sport on the Mystic Moon." Hitomi answered.

"Oh, running for fun? How boring! I can't stand running expect for when it was for my life when we where traveling over two years ago."

"You didn't want to do it back then either did you?" Hitomi asked.

"Well you're the one who hurt poor Van-Sama while you where going after that Allen person!" Merle said raising her voice dangerously.

"Yes, I did deserve that." Hitomi said sighing. "Now that I think about it, I wonder why I ever liked him?"

"I don't know, Van-Sama is way better, he's cutter and…"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about _my_ husband like that." Hitomi said. "I am the only one who can say things like that about him."

"NANI?" Merle hissed and brought her claws out.

"Do I have to say that that was an order Merle?" Hitomi asked.

"Since when did you get to order me around?" Merle hissed.

"I don't do it very often, but I am your queen you know." Hitomi snapped back. _'Damn, it's bad enough that it pisses me off when she gets to eat lunch with him and how she clings all over him and probably does that when I'm there but her talking about Van in such a manner! THAT'S MY JOB!'_

Merle looked like she was about to kill Hitomi at the moment but then thought about it and then backed off. She stormed out of Hitomi and Van's room and slammed the door behind him. Once Merle had left two guards came in.

"Is something wrong Queen Hitomi?" One of the guards asked.

"No, nothing, she's just having a bad day that's all." Hitomi lied not needing to tell _them_ that Hitomi was getting jealous over that cat for saying how cute he was. "There's no need to worry, I'm sure that she'll get over it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merle stormed down the halls away from Hitomi's and Van's room and tried not to break anything as she went down. _"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS SUDDENLY BEING ABLE TO ORDER ME AROUND!"_ Merle shouted in the depths of her mind. _"She's married to Van and she suddenly gets so edgy about me saying a few words about him!"_ She added. _"DAMN! Must be hormones going out of control." _Merle finally concluded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Long enough? I think so. Phew! Long chapter, I think this is my longest actually. Thanks for all of the reviews, or in this case I should say for the lack of reviews. Well here's the next chapter have fun.


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry but due to typos and other things that needed to be edited, this chapter has been reloaded. Sorry for the unconvinced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Word had quickly gone out that Hitomi was pregnant rather quickly over the next couple of days and every one in Fanelia at least knew by the end of the month. Hitomi was only four months and Van was already giving her orders that she couldn't leave the palace. She sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach and blushed at the thought that she was going to be a mother soon. Five months was still a long ways off but it was still soon enough. She counted how many months she and Van had been married now and realized that it was a little over six. She realized that their baby would be born before their first year anniversary. She sighed again thinking how short of a time they where married before having a baby. She had planned to be married at least a year or two before having a child, but well when you don't have protection well things happen. Her mother would have loved to see her child when it was born, it would be her mother's first grandchild after all. Van had left Hitomi to go on business in Austuria and Fried to tell Dryden and Chid about what was going on here in Fanelia if they hadn't heard already.

To Hitomi it sounded like they where going to war, and Fried and Austuria where both now Fanelia's allies they would be joining as well, especially if Saiya was joining Zaibach as it was rumored through out the Fried kingdom. She sighed as she sat in the chair and looked up at the Mystic Moon. _"Earth,"_ She thought sadly as she kept her hand on her stomach. _"Mother, father, little brother, Yukari, Amando, what are you all doing now?" _ Hitomi asked herself as she looked up at the grey sky and watched as clouds roll over her former home planet. She pulled her jacket closer to her and walked back in to her bedroom. The dark clouds quickly covered the sky and then it began to rain. "Van, come back soon." She sighed out loud sadly as she stared out the rainy window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van Fanel could see the rain start to fall out side the window of the room to where he had been talking to Duke Fried and Prince Dryden for at least an hour and it was probably even longer then that. _'Hitomi…'_ Van thought to himself as he glanced out the window once more before he looked back over to Dryden and Chid. _'What are you doing now?'_ Van asked in his thoughts. _'She's probably running back in to the palace from the rain.'_ Van thought and a smile came to his face since it seemed like something she would do.

"I have a confirmed letter that Saiya is working for Zaibach now." Chid said suddenly which caught Van's attention rather quickly. "He is currently the grandson of the former emperor Durnkork and is declaring war on our three nations."

"When did you find out about this and what kept you from telling us?" Dryden asked as he was ready to smack the younger child for keeping the information.

"Just before the meeting, I was waiting for the right time to say it, sorry, but you and Fanelia kept arguing." Chid said quietly.

"There is no helping it then." Dryden said with a sigh. "Zaibach will mostly try to retake their land that we took from them after the war and other things as well." Dryden said. "I'm assuming that Saiya is not persuadable?" Dryden asked Chid.

"Here is the letter." Chid said and handed it to his uncle who took it, pushed up his glasses and started to read it silently.

"I see…" Dryden said with a frown on his face. "I am afraid that we have no choice, by law Zaibach had crossed it's agreement and has crossed over in to another's country with out permission as well as declared war."

"Let me see that if I may." Van asked and took the letter from Dryden.

"I need to get back to Fanelia…" Van said stunned as he reread the letter once again.

"Van, we need to figure this…"

"Did you not read the letter Chid? There is no figuring things out! Declaring war is war! You have been through war before in the last great war Chid."

"Why?" Dryden asked.

"Did you not read the letter Dryden?" Van asked forgetting all titles and handed it back to the older man. "Re-read it again."

Dryden re-read the letter again and looked up at Van.

"Chid when is your next air ship to Fanelia?" Van asked hastily.

"In an hour, but we need to…" Chid said but was interrupted.

"Forgive the interruptions, Duke Fried, my country is now at a state of war and my wife is in no condition to handle this. I am well aware that you must have heard the news by now that Hitomi is with child."

"Yes but…"

"Fanelia will defend off her country before Zaibach gets a chance to attack, I will not have my son or daughter have to worry about war when he or she is only a day old." Van said. "If you choose to welcome it or fight it, it is up to you. We are allies and have promised to help one another in battle in any way possible; besides will you let Zaibach attack you're country once again with open arms Duke Fried? Do not make the same mistake that your country did two years ago when they almost completely destroyed it. And you Dryden, you saw what they did to your country even though they where Allies just because Hitomi was there, they broke that treaty and attacked your country on your own wedding."

"The king will not like this, but he will agree, we are at war, and every man able should go." Dryden finally said sighing. "I am not one for such things, but we have to defend our country and our loved ones." This was coming from the man who had abandoned his wife during the last battle for his own reasons, mostly so he wouldn't be caught in the middle of it since he did not know how Millerna truly felt for him at that time.

"Father died because he was selfish to believe that Zaibach would not attack even though you and Allen had come to warn him." Chid said finally. "We go to war as well, us three as allies. Other countries will want to hear about this as well. Keep in touch Van Fanel and I hope that you return home to your wife who is still safe and sound."

"Thank you." Van said as he headed toward the door. "Safe return to Fried, Chid Fried." Van said as he then left and quickly hurried down the halls. He hadn't brought anything with him since he left in such a hurry. When the air ship arrived he couldn't wait to get back home. "_Hitomi stay safe until I get there, do not get out of Allen's sight or Setsuna's sight!" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Queen Hitomi you should be resting." Allen said as Hitomi walked around the palace.

"I'm fine Allen, it's not like I'm sick or anything." Hitomi snapped getting rather annoyed by the blonde hair blue eyed knight. What did she ever see in him anyway? She wondered.

"King Fanel ordered me to look after you while he was gone." Allen protested.

"Since when do you care about Fanelia's business?" Hitomi asked which made Allen step back a bit.

"Since I gave my service to King Van." Allen said.

"Why?" Hitomi asked. "What about Austuria?"

"I am with Austuria and Fanelia." Allen protested.

"How can you serve both countries when you're hardly in one or the other?" Hitomi asked.

"You aren't like the Hitomi I knew." Allen whispered.

"You're right, that Hitomi was naive and didn't know any better." Hitomi said as Allen now grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me Allen, and that's an order."

"Is there something wrong here?" Another voice said which made both heads jerk up.

"Setsuna-San, Allen was just making sure I didn't loose my balance, now weren't you Allen-San." Hitomi asked trying not to let her emotions get in her voice.

"Yes my queen, I was. She nearly tripped." Allen said and let go of her.

"I'll take it from here." Setsuna said sharply. "His highness had sent me as a guard as well for her highness while he was away."

"We'll be fine." Allen said somewhat coldly. "Aren't you the one with the night shift?" Allen asked as he narrowed his eyes on to Setsuna.

"Yes but if her highness wishes I will take over the day shift." Setsuna said and then hesitated. "On second thoughts with your reputation Allen, I think I will keep the night shift. If he troubles you lady, you may always call me." Setsuna said.

"Yes, thank you." Hitomi replied and watched as Setsuna walked away. "I should have let him scold you." Hitomi said rather frustrated at Allen who just looked at her.

"I am Hitomi Fanel now Allen, what was past remains in the past." Hitomi said quietly as they walked down the halls to the dinning room since it was nearly dinner time or at least her stomach told her it was. "Merle!" Hitomi said glad to see the pink hair cat girl who looked at her.

"Man you just keep on getting fatter and fatter." Merle said sarcastically and could feel Hitomi's eyes narrow on her. "And you just keep getting uglier and uglier." Hitomi said playing along and the two girls laughed.

"Are you going to the dinning room?" Merle asked and Hitomi nodded. "I'll walk with you unless if you would rather be alone with Allen?" Merle asked sarcastically which made Hitomi give her a death glare.

"You can come as well, how'd you know that I was going there though?" Hitomi asked rather puzzled.

"This is the only path there remember?" Merle asked and Hitomi could have smacked herself for her own stupidity.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." Hitomi replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van grabbed his jacket and hurried to the palace, ignoring the protests that Van should wait for a coach to come get him since it was cold and raining. Van didn't care, he just had to get home. By the time he got to the palace to when seemed like hours later, he was cold and dripping wet. People stared at him strangely as he handed his wet jacket to the nearest maid he saw and headed for a place to where he could most likely find Hitomi. "MERLE!" He shouted to the pink hair cat girl who he had long ago adopted as his younger sister as he saw her. Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

"VAN-SAMA! You're back!" Merle said as she ran to him and jumped in to a hug.

"I don't have time for this." Van said and the girl looked at him somewhat hurt. "Where is Hitomi?" Van asked.

"We just finished dinner together, I think she went back to your room Van-Sama." Merle said and let go as she could feel the tense-ness in Van's shoulders just by hugging him.

"Thank you." Van said and quickly made his way down the palace.

_"Why is he wet?" _ Merle asked as she now shook off the water that had gotten on to her from Van. _"Why is he home so early?" _ Merle asked herself and then started to wonder if she should follow him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Van got to the room he noticed that Setsuna was standing guard out side and didn't even bother to ask. There was a guard standing at every one of their doors and he opened the large door quickly which made it slam against the wall. "HITOMI!" Van shouted.

"Van!" Came a happy voice from their sitting room and Hitomi appeared from behind the door moments later. "Is something wrong Van? Why are you all wet?" She asked and could then feel Van's arms embrace her in to a hug.

"Thank the gods that you're alright." Van said not caring that their door wasn't shut.

"Van?" Hitomi asked somewhat puzzled. "What's troubling you?" Hitomi asked as she ran her fingers through her husband's dripping wet, wild raven black hair. (That was a mouthful to word!) She then wrapped her arms around Van's waist. "You're cold, Van, it's getting to the snowy seasons, you know better to go out in the rain…." She was silenced by a kiss. She allowed him to kiss her with out complaint since she had missed him and knew that he was worried about something. "What's the matter, Van Fanel?" Hitomi asked once the kiss was broken, neither not knowing who had broke it first.

Van went to close the door and let Hitomi take off his wet shirt and watched as she walked to the bathroom that they shared and pulled out a dry towel. "You'll catch cold if you walk around like that." Hitomi said as she started to dry him off. Van almost forgot his troubles and had to smile at his wife and then laughed.

"What?" Hitomi asked and raised an eye brow.

"You're acting like a mother already." Van said with a smile on his lips.

Hitomi stopped and just stared at him and blushed fiercely.

"I would rather talk about stupid things like that but there is more important matters to discuss." Van said. "And I am telling you this before my advisers since you are my wife and queen."

Hitomi could hear the serious-ness in Van's voice and left her hands remaining on his bare shoulders.

"Saiya is the grandson of the former Zaibach Emperor Durnkork." Van said and he could feel Hitomi's hands fall from his shoulders and most likely down to her sides. He imagined the shock look on her face as well. "Saiya sent a letter to Duke Fried saying that he declares war on Fanelia, Fried, and Austuria and that he shall make you his."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Things are finally heating up. It seems as if there might be a second great war. Why is it that Saiya wants Hitomi so much and wow a grandson to the former emperor of Zaibach. FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF RETURN TO THE MYSTIC MOON FROM GAEA! (Sorry I had to do that!) You have no clue how tempting that is. Well REVIEW people. And don't mind me… I'm on a sugar high!


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Van was taking the upcoming winter months to build up his army and to train them. He wished that Balgus was still here but knew that wish was only just a wish. He would have to rely on his new lords of Fanelia to help train his soldiers and that he would have to use EscaFlowne again even though Hitomi had shouted at him not to. It had been three days and his ear still rung from her screaming, it must have been a sight for his advisers who watched as his young queen yelled at him in front of them. As much as his ears hurt, it brought a smile to his face as he still remembered the expression on their faces as they watched in horror as Hitomi yelled at them. He had a good sized army but wondered if it would have been enough. After all he remembered the size of Zaibach's army in the last battle which had a ridiculesly large amount. "You and Hitomi will be sent away during the war." Van told Merle who just looked at him. "I haven't told Hitomi this yet so I don't want you to tell her anything."

"But Van-Sama!" Merle protested.

"No buts Merle, I want you and Hitomi safe, at least this way if something should happen to me, Hitomi will survive with our child." Van said and petted Merle behind the ear. "You are my family as well Merle, even if you and Hitomi do not get along you are still my family and there for I want you safe as well."

"Van-Sama, you'll be fine." Merle protested. "You have the EscaFlowne!"

"I don't care, I want you away from Fanelia! I will call for you when it is over." Van said. "I suggest that you pack something before the end of the winter season, that is when you will be leaving. Most of Fanelias women, children, and the old are already leaving. Every Fanelian who was alive at that time still remember what Zaibach did to our home the last time as well do I. I will not take that chance for you or Hitomi to get hurt."

"Yes Van-Sama." Merle said sadly. "I will do as you say just as long as you promise that you'll come back safely."

"I can't promise you that Merle, but I will promise you that I will do my best." Van said smiling. "I should go see Hitomi now while I have some free time before the old ones call me back."

"Alright, Van-Sama, I won't tell Hitomi anything." Merle said sighing.

"Thank you Merle." Van said as he started off the roof. "Don't stay up here too long, the winds are chilly." Van suggested.

"Alright Van-Sama." Merle said. "Don't worry I won't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi once again found herself trapped with in her room though this time she picked up the sword that Van had given her when she had first arrived to Fanelia. She remembered how Van had spent endless hours perfecting her technique since she had only taken basic fencing classes back on Earth. She picked a book up she had been reading and sat down and started to read it. It was just some random fictional novel she found in the library which surprised her since she found mostly history books and other things like that. Four months, she was now five months pregnant which made her sigh at the thought as she stopped reading the book for a moment. She suddenly heard the door open and close and then looked at Van who was now walking to her.

"Hi." Van said as he got close enough.

"I thought that you where busy today." Hitomi said and looked up at him rather puzzled, she wasn't complaining that he was here but he was here which was confusing.

"I have some time before they come looking for me." Van said with a grin on his face and was glad to see that Hitomi smiled at that. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"Nothing, just some romance novel I found in the library." Hitomi answered and moved over on the couch so that Van could sit next to her. She put the book on a table next to the couch and laid her head on Van's lap after he sat down. "How many days will I be able to keep you like this Van Fanel?" Hitomi asked.

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden?" Van asked and realized he seemed to be asking that a lot.

"With the war approaching I know that you'll get busier after the winter season is over with and will be away." Hitomi said and could now feel Van's hands run through her hair.

"Let's not talk about that right now Tomi." Van said as he continued to stroke her brown hair. "I hear enough about that at work."

"Sorry Van." Hitomi apologized and sat up to look in to his crimson red eyes. "I just wish that we weren't bringing a child in to the world during this time." She said as she could feel Van's hand on her stomach and blushed. "In three more months, our child will be born. In five more months, the winter season will be completely over and spring will come, time for war." She said crying. "I don't want to have to raise it with out you here!" Hitomi cried and pressed her face against Van's red shirt.

"Hitomi…" Van said as he moved his hands to around her. "This is why I don't want to talk about it because it…" He felt himself being slapped across the face. This was only the second time to when he had been slapped by anyone and both times that he had been slapped, it was from Hitomi.

She stared at him with angry green eyes. "You keep everything to yourself Van Fanel!" She snapped with tears still coming down her face. "I know that this is hard on you and you know I worry about you but when you don't tell me the details of this war you make me worry even more. You get angry when I don't tell you about my visions and why shouldn't I do the same to you?" Hitomi shouted. "I've been stuck inside this palace because you're excuse is because I'm pregnant and I know that isn't it!" Hitomi paused and stared in to his crimson-red eyes which where looking at her in shock. "I might be your wife Van Fanel but that also makes me your queen."

"Hitomi…" Van started to say but was cut off once again.

"Don't Hitomi me you BAKA! I have the right to know what's going on and other things like that to!"

"I'm sorry Hitomi." Van apologized and whipped away the tears from Hitomi's face as they fell. "I should tell you but I didn't want to worry you. I guess like that ended up backfiring. Yes we leave to Zaibach at the end of winter." Van started to explain. "Our army will meet Fried and Austuria at Zaibach's boarder."

"I hate it." Hitomi said softly and laid her head on Van's lap again.

"What?" Van asked.

"War, I hate war. I was actually happy that we where having a child and now, now I…"

"Don't worry." Van said. "I will not let anything happen to you or our child."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about." Hitomi said. "I care about you to Van."

"I know, I'll promise I'll do my best to come back to you all in one piece."

"That's not funny Van."

"Sorry, sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short chapter but oh well, I'm just killing time for well that's for me to know and you to find out. So keep reading and keep reviewing

-Darkia-


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

She looked out at the grey cold sky and watched as the first few snow flakes started to come down and smiled. The leaves had fallen off of their trees and it was the first snow fall of a season. Her smile quickly turned in to a frown as the thought of war came in to her mind at the end of this quiet season. Her baby to would come soon to which made her even sadder since it would only be the first few months of war. Her husband would be off in battle while she was somewhere away from the battle having their child. What made her feel worse was the fact that she could still remember the vision of Van having his wings ripped out, it made her want to throw up every time she seen it. The idea frightened her and she cried every time she thought about it when she was alone. She was crying now as she clung to a pillow and used it to drown her noises. She hated being emotional like this, she really did, but she just couldn't help it! She felt useless and Van wouldn't let her help him with anything, she hadn't had any visions lately besides that last one so she couldn't be of any use. Was this how Vari felt when she was pregnant? Was she treated as a useless person? No, most likely not, Vari wasn't queen at the time of war, after a war, but not before. A few more months and war would be upon Fanelia, this would be Gaea's Second World War, or something close to it. She sighed.

She felt a faint blush fall on her face as she felt her child kicking once again, it seemed to like to do that a lot. It would normally be Christmas time soon on Earth and she wondered if she should get Van something, then again, she didn't know what to get Van since he already had just about everything there was. Well not everything, but she still couldn't think of what to get him. Not like it would matter anyway since she couldn't get out of the palace _still!_ She picked up her jacket and a pad of paper that she had near by her and put her jacket on and walked outside of the balcony. She could always draw him a piece of their country, it was kind of stupid, but it was better then nothing she guessed and she knew how much he loved Fanelia so she figured why not. That and she hoped that it would take her mind off of the war. She had also taken a few drawing and painting classes once she had got back to the Mystic Moon since she had more time after she given up track. Yukari was furious at her but she just wasn't in to it any more. She went back inside for a moment to grab a pair of gloves and walked back out and shut the door to their room behind her. She hoped that Van would like this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_'He won't get her.'_ Van thought as he watched his army practice as the first snows started to fall. _'What a selfish reason to start war.'_ But then again, he knew that wasn't Saiya's only reason why to start a war with their countries. Saiya had stated that he wanted revenge, and that he wanted Hitomi because of that stupid device that controls fate. Van was the one who now wore the pendant so why was it Hitomi that he wanted? Or maybe he didn't know that Hitomi had given him the pendant before she left back to the Mystic Moon the first time. Whatever the case was Saiya and Zaibach had declared war and that he wasn't going to take the chance. Saiya wanted revenge and Van wasn't going to let him have it. Saiya had also somehow brought Dilandu out of Celena and Allen had told him that Celena was still with him, though she seemed somewhat different with out her violent half with in her. According to Allen Celena seemed more peaceful then ever and didn't seem to have a mean back bone in her body, well besides the fact when it came that he annoyed her. He had made arrangements with rung that Hitomi and Merle could stay with their family and tribe until the end of the war, Rung had also promised that he would have someone there to deliver their cub when it came time.

He at least wouldn't have to worry about Hitomi or their child when it came time for Hitomi to give birth. He knew that he shouldn't but he did still worry. She was after all his wife and he wanted to be there to name their child but that would have to wait. Hitomi would have to bear being alone for the first few months of mother hood, or at least he hoped that it would only be just a few months, he did not want the war to end up like it had the last time and lasted more then a year.

"Van-sama, I brought you something hot." Merle said as she suddenly appeared next to him. "What?" Van asked.

"I brought you something hot to drink." Merle replied.

"Thanks Merle, It's not that cold yet, but thanks anyway." Van said as he took the cup from his friend. "I'm surprised that they let you through."

"I told them that I would burn them with your tea if they didn't let me through." Merle admitted proudly. "They know I would to." She smiled as Van laughed. "How's training going?"

"Some of the newer soldiers are having trouble adjusting." Van said sighing as he took a sip. "It's harder to train in colder temperatures but you are more of at an advantage since the enemy usually never attacks during the winter so during war the winter is your friend."

"You're strange Van-Sama." Merle said sighing. "I'll never understand you when you talk like that." She said and Van just gave her a fake smile and he looked back at his people.

"How's Hitomi." He asked not having had seen her all day or not really all that much with in the past few days besides as he had gone to bed and she had ended up falling asleep.

"Hitomi is Hitomi." Merle said.

"That's not what I meant Merle." Van sort of snapped back.

"Sorry, she's been crying a lot." Merle said sadly. "I don't know if it's from her being so emotional or if its from the war or both but she's really in bad shape. She tries to act happy when there are people around but I can tell that she's faking. Sometimes I'll stand on the balcony and can just hear her cry."

Van looked down at the ground which had a light coating of soft white snow on it. He didn't know how to respond to that since he knew that it was mostly the war that was most likely making Hitomi cry. Hitomi had been stronger then she was now during the first war, but then again she was also younger and not pregnant and not his wife. It was at that time to when she was usually hanging all over Allen which pissed the living crap out of him and she had been more clueless to what was actually going around them. None of them knew what was going on, he didn't show that he didn't know of course since as a king, you should never show your fears, and admit to others that you don't know since others look up to you for support.

"Maybe I should go visit her." Van finally said as he looked up from the ground and glanced back at the palace.

"Maybe Van-Sama?" Merle asked in a sharp tone of voice. "You should!" She said with her voice raised higher.

"Alright, alright, I will when I get the chance." Van promised. "Now go back inside or go do something, you're not supposed to be here." Van said lightly, not really meant to be an order as much as it sounded.

"Yes Van-Sama, just as long as you keep your promise."

"I will, I will, go!" Van promised. "Now get out of here!"

"Yes Van-Sama!" Merle said and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Queen Hitomi!" Merle said as she knocked on the apartment door to Van's and Hitomi's sitting room. "Queen Hitomi." She repeated. "Is her highness still in there?" Merle asked the guard.

"Yes, she has not left since she went back in there for a few hours now." The man answered.

Merle opened the door anyway and walked inside. Hitomi was not in the room and she wasn't in any of the other rooms either. The guard had said she had not left and knowing Hitomi she probably hadn't since there wasn't really anything for her to do. Merle had more freedom then Hitomi and was not restricted to her quarters since well Van hadn't ordered her to go there so she usually did random things during the day. Merle shook her head and wondered where Hitomi could be. She walked back in to the bedroom and looked out the balcony window. "Baka!" She muttered as she then opened the door and Hitomi looked at her surprised.

"Merle." Hitomi said almost silently.

"Hitomi you baka I've been looking all over for you!" Merle said. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's cold."

"Nothing." Hitomi lied as she tried to cover up the beginning of her drawing. "I just like the snow that's all, and since I can't actually leave the palace, I'm not really leaving the palace since I'm still on the balcony which is attached to my room."

Merle sighed. "What a baka girl." Merle said and shook her head.

"Well excuse me!" Hitomi snapped as she stood up and managed to keep the pad of paper kept underneath her jacket and held it there as she walked inside. Once inside she quickly put it in a drawer and watched as Merle walked in moments later. "What did you come here for anyway? To call me a baka?" Hitomi asked.

"No I thought that you might like some company." Merle snapped. "I guess like you don't."

"Sorry Merle." Hitomi apologized. "I haven't been myself lately, sorry."

"Lately? For a while now Hitomi." Merle said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been shutting yourself away in your room that's what I mean." Merle snapped.

"Well I mean geeze what else is there to do for a fat cow whose trapped with in her own home!" Hitomi snapped.

"THAT'S BECAUSE VAN-SAMA IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Hitomi clenched her teeth together and felt like slapping Merle. "YEAH WELL JUST BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M WEAK!"

"Weak? Is that why you've been shutting yourself away in your…"

"Shut up Merle, thanks for the visit but I think you better leave now." Hitomi said as she tried to calm herself down. "If you're here just to fight I don't want to hear it. I'm not in the mood right now. It's bad enough that I had to take shit from the advisers this morning I'm not taking any from you to!" Hitomi said as she glared at Merle with angry green eyes. "I am not shutting myself away in my room. Has it occurred to you that I may be doing something that I don't want anyone to know about? Oh wait that's right, I'm speaking to the girl who can't keep a secret."

Merle just looked at Hitomi in surprise. "Something for Van-Sama I suppose?"

"No myself stupid yes of course Van-Sama and I have actually taken up another activity as well thank you very much. Hinata has been teaching me how to sow."

Merle just looked at Hitomi in shock. "You really have changed. Can I see it, if you don't mind, the surprise for Van-Sama? I promise I won't tell."

"It's not done yet you can see it when it's done." Hitomi sighed as she finally gave in.

"Alright, alright." Merle said. "I won't tell."

"You better not or I'll kill you. It's kind of his Christmas present."

"His what?" Merle asked confused.

"It's a holiday that some people in my old country use to celebrate back on the Mystic Moon. It's suppose to well it's a long story so let's just call it a gift. Van's been busy lately and well I think that he'll like it, or at least I hope that he does." Hitomi said blushing. "It's nothing fancy or expensive like I'm sure that he's use to getting. I'm not exactly allowed to leave the palace so I had to do what I can get my hands on with out suspicion."

"Let me see!" Merle whined.

"When it's done, I promise you can see it when Van sees it." Hitomi said smiling. "I haven't seen him lately and well at least oh well." Hitomi said not wanting to finish that. "I try to stay awake to see him but I can't seem to, he must get off really late."

"I heard that the cook had to force Van-Sama to take some time off and eat." Merle said. "The head cook is something else."

"Yes, but I'm glad that she is though." Hitomi thought smiling. "Other wise our Van would be very thin." Merle laughed as she imagined Van being skinny as a stick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van walked in to his and Hitomi's quarters and couldn't find her there. He walked outside of their rooms. "Did the queen leave?" Van asked Setsuna who had now taken post.

"No your highness, she did not."

"She seems to be able to disappear." Van said to Setsuna and quickly ran back in to their room at the thought of her disappearing back to the Mystic Moon again. "HITOMI!" Van shouted not caring that the door was still open and that the people outside could hear.

Hitomi opened the door that led to the balcony and stared at her husband. "Van!" Hitomi said happily. She couldn't help but blush as she stared at him, why was it that after more then six months of marriage that he still was able to make her blush?

He walked quickly up to Hitomi and hugged her. "Thank the gods, I thought I lost you again." Van said as he pulled Hitomi close, or at least as close as he could.

"Van, what are you talking about? I told you that I wasn't going to go anywhere remember? I'm here." Hitomi said and hugged him back. _'He's warm.'_ Hitomi thought as she felt him against her. "I've tried to stay awake at night to see you but I fell asleep." Hitomi said suddenly being rather embarrassed by it.

"That's alright." Van said. "I haven't been getting home until late and I mean late." Van said.

"You must be tired." Hitomi said. "Maybe you should rest while you have time?"

"No, I want to spend my free time with you, I told you that already and especially since these days I don't have much of it."

"But Van, you're tired and exhausted, you shouldn't push yourself." Hitomi said and was silenced by a kiss, he always seemed to like to do that to her when they started to argue and she hated it because it always worked. When Van broke the kiss she rested her head on his chest.

"No, I want to spend these few hours before bed with you." Van said. "Have you eaten yet?" Van asked.

"No." Hitomi replied and could feel Van suddenly start to take off her coat. "Well would you like to join me for the evening meal then?" Van asked.

"Of course!" Hitomi said happily. "You shouldn't have to ask." She watched as Van took off his coat and held out his arm. Hitomi happily took it and the two walked down the halls together not caring what people thought of them. She couldn't help but glance at Van's face every once in a while as they walked since she hasn't been able to be with him like this in a while. He was so busy and he still made time for her.

"Is something wrong?" Van asked Hitomi as he blushed at the constant glances.

"Umm, nothing, I'm just happy that's all." Hitomi said as she walked next to him. "Just don't push yourself too hard for me."

"Don't worry I won't. But then again if I did get sick you would have to take care of me." Van said somewhat jokingly.

"Don't get happy about that!" Hitomi snapped in between her teeth and watched as Van smiled.

"It was a joke, don't worry." Van said as he had to grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner went well for the two of them, Van wanted to get a room to themselves but Hitomi didn't really care, she told Van that where they where was fine since she didn't care as long as he was there. They ate, talked, and laughed not caring that they didn't have the room to themselves. After the meal, Van walked Hitomi back to the room to get their coats and then he actually walked outside. This was the first time she had been outside in months! Hitomi stuck out her tongue to catch one of the falling snow flakes and caught it. She blushed as Van laughed at her and then threw a snow ball at her. "VAN! That was a dirty joke!" Hitomi shouted as it smacked her in the face. She frowned at him.

Van didn't say anything but made another one and threw it at her.

"Van, you know that's not fair! You know that I can't bend over very well!" Hitomi shouted at her husband and playfully beat him up.

"Sorry my lady, I forgot you are usually so active and…" He was hit in the arm for real this time.

"You my king are being rude and are forgetting that this is half your fault!" Hitomi said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Van was speechless. "Sorry my lady, I forgot my manners." Van apologized and kissed Hitomi's hand playfully.

"You are forgiven this once my king." Hitomi said as she accepted the apology and blushed as he kissed her gloved hand. "It's getting cold she said as she could feel the winter wind go up her skirt, she was glad that it didn't blow her skirt up.

"Yes, we should go back inside." Van said and felt Hitomi cling to his arm again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Van you should really sleep now." Hitomi said as they entered their bedroom and could tell that Van was tired.

"But…" Van protested and was silenced once he felt two of Hitomi's fingers on his lips.

"No buts Van, the time you spent with me today was enough. Besides I… miss having you next to me when I fall asleep." Hitomi said now being a really bright red.

"Alright, if you insist, but is it true, have you been crying?" Van asked, his voice filled with concern.

"What? Who told you…" It was Van's turn to silence Hitomi now by interrupting her.

"Merle said that she's been hearing you crying a lot lately, I'm sorry." Van apologized bashfully not knowing what to say to that and not knowing why he brought it up. "I hope that you're not crying on the behalf of me having to go to war because I would hate it if that was the reason. And don't lie to me Hitomi; I hate it when you lie to me."

"Sometimes yes." Hitomi answered as she looked to the wooden floor. "Sometimes no."

"I'm sorry that I can't be here as much as I like to." Van apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize Van, I know why you do it and I know that you have to do what you have to do." Hitomi said as she hugged Van.

"You haven't been getting any visions lately have you?" He suddenly asked.

"No, none at all."

"Good, I don't want you to have to worry about those so its good that you haven't been getting any. We should get to bed." Van said as he tried to change the subject.

"Yes Van." Hitomi said and blushed at the sudden thought. "Will you unzip me? I can't reach it any more and Hinata does it and you're here so…"

"Of course." Van said almost too suddenly and did as his wife asked.

"Thanks, excuse me." Hitomi said as she grabbed her nightgown and went in to the bathroom to change and came back out in her pajamas. She watched as Van went to go change and then walked over to the balcony doors and went to grab the project that she had been working on. She hid it back in the drawer with her tarot cards and got in to bed.

Van came out a few minutes later and crawled in next to her. Van wrapped his arm around his wife and blushed as Hitomi pressed his hand against her stomach. Why was it that she always seemed to like to do that? He wondered as he now felt their child kick.

"What do you name it?" Hitomi asked.

"I haven't thought of a name yet." Van admitted sadly.

Hitomi stared in to her husband's eyes. "We have to think of a name soon, maybe we could name it after one of your parents?" Hitomi asked and Van's eyes seem to light up.

"No, as much as I love them no." Van said. "Our child needs his or her own name."

"I would like to name it after your parents." Hitomi said. "It would be a nice way to honor them Van."

"I'll think about it."

"Well we have to decide on a name soon since you're going to go off to war in a few months." Hitomi said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I will think of a name and tell it to you before that time. I promise." Van said smiling.

"Alright, I love you, good night." Hitomi said.

"But…"

"No buts mister, bed, now, you're tired and I shouldn't be keeping you up talking like this!" Hitomi said. "Go to sleep, I'm going to sleep to." Hitomi said as she stiffed a yawn.

"Yes ma'am." Van said as he finally gave in. "I love you, Hitomi Fanel, good night."

"Good night, Van." Hitomi said as Van then kissed her on the lips and then settled back in his place and fell asleep, his hand still rested where it was earlier, on her stomach.

Hitomi had to smile at him as she watched him sleep, he must have been tired since he had fallen asleep so quickly. She moved her head to his chest and left it there, wanting to be close. He seemed like he was really excited about becoming a father, or at least that's what she thought so that's why she put his hand there. She couldn't wait until their family grew. She smiled at the thought and soon fell asleep, in their dark comfortable room.


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

As the month ended, so did her drawing of Fanelia, or the piece of Fanelia that she could see from their bedroom balcony. She looked at it again after she had dropped the pencil to the floor and let it roll since her fingers where cold and the wind wasn't making things much better. She would have wanted to paint it, but she didn't feel like standing outside in the cold just to paint and she didn't have access to them either. She walked back inside to their apartment and she looked at it again as she closed the door. She was glad to be inside the warm to because her feet hurt and where cold as well as swollen. Hitomi looked at the drawing once again and put it down and wondered when she would be able to give it to him since Van was still coming in late and she never got a chance to see him. She had gotten use to it, but she wasn't happy with the fact that she couldn't see her husband when she wanted to or as often as she would like. Merle would want to see it and she wanted to show it to Merle with Van but that wouldn't be possible since Van was too busy either in his office or at the training sight with his soldiers. She let a depressed sigh escape from her lips as she now thought about it. She wrapped it up anyway and would find a way to give it to him, even if she had to leave it there for him. She sighed again as she tried to figure a way. It was hopeless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Van heard a knock on his office door. "Enter." He ordered and watched as Merle came in. "What is it Merle?" Van asked his child hood friend and his sister like figure.

"You're going to send us to that tribe this coming moon aren't you?" Merle asked and Van looked at her.

"Yes." Van said sadly once Merle had shut the door. "You know that I want you and Hitomi out of here before the war starts."

"But Van-Sama!" Merle protested. "Won't the roads be blocked with snow by then?" She asked.

"We'll use the snow creatures if we have to Merle, you know that. I will get you and Hitomi to safety and I will take you there myself."

"Have you told Hitomi that you won't be there to name your child when its born?" Merle asked.

"No, not yet."

"You should you know, Van-Sama at least by the next moon you should."

"Merle, leave my wife to me, I know that Hitomi is your friend but just let me handle it will you?" Van asked.

"Yes Van-Sama." Merle said sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi felt the world go as the vision came.

She looked up at the moons and saw that the earth looked green and the moon looked like it was a full one. Her eyes then focused down to where she was standing and she could see the EscaFlowne start to fight the red guymelof and destroyed him. Fried, Asturia, and Fanelia where all fighting side by side against Zaibach on a land that was unfamiliar to her. She watched as Van fought against a black guymelof and watched as Van was knocked to the ground. The black guymelof pulled open the thing that kept the cockpit closed and watched as he pulled Van out of the cockpit, who was bleeding badly. Laughter came from the man's voice as Van was being dangled by an arm, bleeding badly. She screamed!

She then felt someone's arms around her as they held her. "Van, you're alright." Hitomi said in a voice lower then a whisper.

"You had a vision didn't you Tomi?" Van asked as he stroked her hair.

Hitomi looked to the side and tried to avoid Van's eyes. "I can't say it Van." Hitomi said as tears came down her eyes. "I wont!"

"Tomi…" Van said again as he looked down at his wife. "Come on you can tell me you know that."

"I don't want to see it again!" Hitomi shouted. "I don't…. not that again…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is she Van-Sama?" The doctor asked as Van waited for her in the hall way.

"Not well, she had a vision and she won't speak to me." Van said and ran a hand through his raven black hair. "She won't sleep either I'm sorry to call you this late but…"

"No need to worry, I am a doctor, it is expected your highness. Are you sure it was a vision she had and not some mental distress?" The woman asked.

"No Aya-San, I don't think so, Queen Hitomi is usually always right about her visions." Van answered. "I have known her long enough to trust those visions, if it wasn't for some of her visions, I wouldn't be alive right now."

Van watched quietly as Aya tried handing Hitomi something to take but Hitomi refused it.

"This will help you sleep my queen, you need to rest." Aya insisted.

"No." Hitomi said as she tried to look away from Aya.

"Why not Queen Hitomi?"

Hitomi didn't answer, Van could tell from where he was, that she had that distant look in her eyes.

"Why not?" Aya persisted and Hitomi then sat up and looked at Aya rather annoyed.

"None of your damn business that's why! Now get out!" Hitomi shouted as she glared at her with angry green eyes.

Aya walked over to Van at that point. "I'll leave this here, it is suppose to help calm her and help let her have a dreamless sleep." Aya said and handed Van the cup of medicine.

Van put it down on a near by table and walked Aya outside. "I'm sorry for my wife's behavior, she isn't usually like this, even when her mood swings are at their fullest."

"Excuse me I'm going to go since she doesn't want my help, good night." Aya said and with that she was gone.

Van sighed as he walked back in the room and found Hitomi lieing back down on the bed again. "Hitomi." Van said as he walked over to her and sat in the empty space next to her. "Why won't you sleep?" Van asked.

"I CAN'T!" Hitomi said and actually moved her head next to his leg since he was sitting with his legs crossed. "I see… every time I see, no……."

"Hitomi!" Van said and made his wife sit up straight and pulled her hands away from her face. "I'm right here whatever it is let me help you."

"_During the battle on the morning of the yellow moon the war will have started at Zaibach's borders. The one who controls the black guymelof will control the fate of EscaFlowne and the Fanelian king." _Hitomi said in a trance-like state. She finished speaking and was back to normal. Tears came down her eyes and she clung to Van. "No, don't pilot the EscaFlowne Van, don't… if you do, you'll…. You'll…." She cried.

"You're worried about me and the war aren't you Hitomi?" Van asked his sleeping wife sympathetically. "How many of these visions have you had and why was it that you didn't want to tell me any of them?"

Hitomi didn't answer him. She just clung to him as if this was the last time she would see him alive. "Don't pilot the EscaFlowne." She begged.

"I have to." Van said. "I don't have a choice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had given Van his present sometime later that month and he had said that he liked it and even hung it in his office to which Hitomi thought was a little stupid since he had so many other better paintings there. Hers looked so out of place compared to some of the others that he had hanging there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The winter season had passed quicker then Hitomi had expected or wanted it to. Van felt the same way. She had found out that a moon later, which would normally be December on Earth, that she was leaving to live with Rhum and his tribe as a guest so that she would be away from the fighting. She was rather upset that he had kept this secret from her for so long and she had told him many of hers. Van sat next to her on a creature to which was called a Snow Cradle since they used these animals to go through the snow when they needed to during the winter months. She was quiet during most of the ride and she didn't want to say anything to him which she knew that she was being stupid since she might never see him again but she couldn't help but be angry at him. She could feel the necklace which she hung around her neck that he had given her before he had told her. It was a four pointed star made out of emerald green four points which all where connected to a small round crystal circle center in the middle. Van had given it to her as an early first year anniversary gift incase…. She wanted to kill him for even thinking that something could happen, but she knew it was true.

She blinked as she felt Van's hands pull her coat tighter around her and then pulled him next to her. "I don't want you to catch cold." Van said as he blushed since they weren't alone this time. Van had a set of six to guard them, six soldiers to accompany them. Merle rode on a separate Snow Cradle next to theirs.

"Van, one more month, I mean moon. Are you sure that you want me to go?" Hitomi had asked him before they had set off.

"Yes." Van said. "I'm sure."

"But…"

"I love you Hitomi, that's all that I want you to remember." Van said had pulled her in to a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived at Rhum's village some time later that night before sun set and Rhum himself had greeted his guests.

"King Fanelia welcome." Rhum said. "Queen Fanelia you to as well." He then turned to Merle. "You, Lady Merle are also welcomed as my guests."

"Thank you Rhum, you know I appreciate this." Van said as he stood next to Hitomi.

"It is an honor Fanelia, you and your wife had help save Gaea from the demon Zaibach once before. As war turns again, I am sure that you will succeed a second time."

Hitomi squeezed Van's hand at Rhum's last sentence.

"Come, follow me to where it is warm inside, your mate is in no condition to be out here in this weather and your friends must be cold and tired after your long ride."

"Thank you Rhum." Van said respectfully and followed him to a hut with Hitomi at his side.

"We have a guess hut made for Lady Merle and Queen Hitomi." Rhum said once they where inside and have gave everyone some strange hot drink that tasted good. "You can stay the night here if you wish so you do not have to travel back to Fanelia in the dark and can leave at first light."

"We need to get back." Van insisted and watched as Hitomi's eyes just looked at her hands. "I have to deny the offer sadly."

"Yes when will you leave?" Rhum asked.

"Van-Sama." One of the soldiers said. "Forgive me but it would be foolish to travel in the dark in the cold."

Van looked to Hitomi who looked at her hands which where on the table with sad eyes. "We leave at first light then, if your offer is still good." Van asked Rhum.

"Fanelia is always welcomed in our homes." Rhum said and then showed them where they would be staying. Hitomi, Merle, and Van stayed in the hut that was prepared for Hitomi and Merle and Hitomi blushed once she saw that there was a cradle made for the baby there. "Van, why is there a cradle here?" She asked.

"I asked Rhum and paid him to have someone do it for me." Van answered. "I figured that our child would need a place to sleep while they where away from home."

"Van!" Hitomi said happily.

"I have also have thought of a name for our son or daughter." Van said and Hitomi looked at him with a raised eye brow. He bent over in to her ear and whispered in it. Hitomi smiled once he had told her two of the names that he had chosen. "Those are good names." Hitomi said happily.

"What?" Merle asked wanting to know.

"You'll find out in a moon." Hitomi said as Van wrapped his arms around her. "One more moon."


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Hitomi had gotten news that next month that Fanelia, Fried, and Asturia had surrounded Zaibach's boarders. Hitomi sighed as it was her ninth month as well. She wondered when it would come now, any day now her child should be coming and she would be a mother. She had help from a woman in the tribe named Risa to make some cloths for the baby whenever it would be born. She just hoped that the cloths would be the right size if not they could easily be ultered. Hitomi also had some cloths that where to the tribe's traditional style since her cloths would make her stick out had any unwanted guest happened to come by, this time she could easily say that she was found when she was a child and was raised by the clan.

She could see that Van was giving orders from the front line as he waited in his EscaFlowne. She clung to Merle who looked at her strangely. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Merle asked.

"Van, the war's starting." Hitomi said as she slid to the floor, letting go of Merle. It was at that point to when she felt her water break. "MERLE GO GET RISA!" Hitomi shouted and she even sort of blushed at her embarrassment of her water breaking and all over the floor to.

"Hitomi…" Merle said wanting to ask why but was interrupted.

"GO!" Hitomi shouted. Merle left as quickly as she could. "Van, I wish you where here!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The battle started, he could feel himself getting excited about battle again. _'The black guymelof, where is it?'_ Van asked himself as he looked around for it. _'Hitomi said something about the black guymelof.'_ He hadn't spotted the black one but he had spotted the red one instead. "DILANDAU!" Van shouted after he had given his men their orders.

"VAN!" Dilandau said In his normal creepy happy war fighting voice. "I've been waiting for this VAN!" Dilandau shouted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Giving birth was like nothing she had expected, it wasn't easy and that was a fact. It was long, tiring, and painful. Her loud screaming could be heard over the coming snow storm.

"GO GET ME SOME WARM BLANKETS AND HOT WATER!" Risa shouted at Merle who nodded and ran out.

"Hang in there Hitomi, for Van-Sama." Merle said as she entered Risa's hut and ran in to Risa's sister. "Risa needs some more blankets and hot water."

"It's time for Queen Hitomi's baby?" Karin asked.

"Yes, please hurry. I'll come back for the water but do you have blankets?" Merle asked.

"Yes, I'll get them." Karin said.

Merle ran back to the hut to where she and Hitomi stayed.

Hitomi's long labor then began.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short chapter but I wanted it that way. Enjoy I hope that the next one will be longer.


	31. Times to End

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Hitomi screamed when Risa told her that she had to push. It felt like nothing that she had ever felt before. She was having a hard time focusing though since the image of Fanelia's samurai, Fried's samurai, and Asturia's samurai on Zaibach's boarders kept coming in to her mind. _"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_ She thought as Risa told her to push once more. _'Van, gods, I wish you where here.'_ She thought as Risa told her to push again and she squeezed Merle's hand which she thought she might break it since she squeezed it so hard. Moments later, after what felt like nearly a day had gone by, which it almost had, she could then hear the sound of her baby crying as it came in to the world. "What is it?" She asked tiredly as Risa cleaned it up.

"A boy." Risa said. "A healthy boy."

Then, it was when Hitomi felt it. "RISA…" She said and Risa looked at her. It wasn't over, not for a long while.

"Merle, go get me my sister and tell her that we need her help." Risa ordered Merle who quickly left.

The pain started to come again as she felt it come, twins, dear gods no wonder why she was so huge, she was having twins!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The battle hadn't started yet. Each side was just staring at one another waiting for the other to start. Van wanted to get this done and over with already so that he could get back to his wife. The waiting before a serious battle like this, until one red Zaibach guymelof saw him and attacked. And with that the official battle had begun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi had done as she had before and Karin had been there this time to help, Merle took care of her new born son, but this one, this one had to come out as well. Hitomi screamed as she pushed the baby inside of her out, it didn't take as long this time as it had done the first, crying was once again heard, and this time it was a girl. She blushed fiercely as she stared at her two new babies who where both clothed in an outfit that Risa and Hitomi had made which happened to fit both of them. "Vari and Gaou Fanel." Hitomi said and Merle looked at her and kept licking her cheek as she gave Hitomi kisses.

"I am pleased to see that you are still alive after giving birth." A voice said from outside the door and Hitomi's eyes instantly moved to the man since she instantly recognized the voice. "Saiya, you're not suppose to be here, you're suppose to be at Zaibach! Zaibach's at war!" Hitomi said and could hear her children cry as she held them protectively. "Merle, grab my sword that's in my bag!"

Risa was about to scream to sound an alarm.

"There is no need to do that to put you and your people in danger Risa, not to mention you have these two new borns here, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you. Merle put that sword away, it would be useless."

"What do you want Saiya?" Hitomi asked tiredly but managed to keep herself sounding strong.

"Come with me and I will spare the life of your children for the time being." Saiya said and Hitomi looked down at them, they each had black hair like their father, though the girl had crimson red eyes like her father as well but the boy had emerald green ones like hers. "I'll come as long as you spare them and swear that you will." Hitomi said.

"You have my word, for this time I will spare them and I swear that I have come alone." Saiya said coldly.

"Merle, look after them for me." Hitomi said as she urged Merle to drop the sword and take one of them. She handed the second one to Risa. "Please take care of them." Hitomi begged.

"We will sound an alarm once you are away from the babies and he can not harm them." Risa whispered between her teeth. "I will look after them like they where my own." Risa promised.

"Hitomi…." Merle cried.

"Please Merle, please." Hitomi begged. And then followed Saiya out of the hut, urging herself to go on as she heard the sound of her children crying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The war had been going on for hours now and Van had still not seen the black guymelof, maybe Hitomi's vision was false? She could be wrong this once and could have dreamed it instead of having a vision. It could have been possible. Van attacked another guymelof and everyone seemed to stop as it was at that point that he seen an unwanted all too familiar glow. "That's that damn machine that Durnkork was using!" Van thought out loud as he looked at it. "Why, how is that thing still possible that it still works?" It was at that moment to when he could feel the pendant hot against his chest and he looked down to it. It was glowing, "Hitomi?" He asked and wondered why it was glowing. He suddenly stared at the pink/reddish jewel on the EscaFlowne and it was reacting as well. He then suddenly felt a blue pilpilar of light surround him and he vanished with in it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi found herself back in Zaibach's capital as she had been two years ago. "Why Saiya, why are you doing this? Fate should not be controlled!" Hitomi asked begging him.

"Why? For my sister that's why." Saiya replied.

"You're sister?" Hitomi asked curiously and almost wish that she hadn't.

"Naomi, Naomi is my little sister." Saiya said as he pulled Hitomi close she wanted to get away. "Naomi, had loved Van, Queen Hitomi." Saiya said as he stared in to her eyes with blue-grey ones. "As I have loved you from the moments I set my eyes on you that day when I saw you being married to Van I knew that if I acted there I would be too late. I loved you because I have heard from the journals of my grandfather that you can control fate!"

"That is no reason to start a war, Saiya!" Hitomi said as she tried to get away. "That is no reason to start a war or love somebody, you should love someone out of your heart, not because you can control fate or supposable can control fate."

"So how would you know how I feel Wing Goddess? You are married to that man that you call your husband. The man that abandoned you because of a war."

"Van did not abandon me!" Hitomi shouted but at that moment could feel Saiya pull her close and kiss her. Her hand moved up to slap Saiya in the face and did slap him. She moved her other hand to the sword at his side and grabbed it and held it to his neck. Saiya then let her go and watched her. "I'll kill you and end this now!" Hitomi said.

"So you know how to use one of these things, even in your tired condition?" Saiya asked and looked to the fate machine. "Fate is already changing Tomi." Saiya said.

"Only Van is allowed to call me Tomi here." Hitomi snapped at Saiya who just stared at her with laughing eyes. "Fate, why does fate have to revlolve around war? Why do you want to use the atlantian's machine?" She could feel her wings forcefully be pushed out at that moment. "What?" She asked confused.

"So you are one, I was hoping that fate would show your wings to me."

"The power of the Atlantis is yours for the taking and you can make me your king and by your side I can make great things happen for the new GAEA!" Saiya shouted.

"By your side Saiya? That's funny I already have a man at my side." Hitomi said and at that moment Van appeared. "VAN!" Hitomi said happily as she recognized the EscaFlowne instantly.

"Hitomi?" Van asked wondering what she was doing here and not at Ruhm's villiage. Why was she standing? She shouldn't have been standing like that being on her ninth moon! Van got out of the EscaFlowne and moved to her side. He stood in between Saiya and Hitomi protectively.

"So let's end this war Van Fanel, it seems as if my future bride will not change fate for me as I want it." Saiya said. "Grandfather had said that you had the power to change fate at will."

"I want people to have the will and the power to change their fates, not me." Hitomi said which surprised Van. "Even if that is true, I wish that Gaea could be a world with out war and could be a world of peace! True peace. I don't want my children to have to worry about this terrible bloodshed."

"Children?" Van asked. "Children…."

"I wish that WAR TRULY DIDN'T EXIST ANY MORE!" Hitomi shouted and the machine started to react at that moment as well as the pendant around Van's neck.

"You, you have the pendant of the Atlantians!" Saiya shouted as he now recognized the pendant around Van's neck. "Give it to me!" He ordered and pulled out a hidden sword with in his sheath and attacked Van. Van realized at this moment that Saiya was dressed in black armor, from head to toe, that's what Hitomi meant by the black guymelof, not a guymelof, a man. Van thought as he blocked Saiya's attacks and shouted at Hitomi to get back. Hitomi watched hopelessly as she watched as Saiya's sword then stabbed Van, not completely through him, but she didn't care. She screamed as she watched Saiya pull the bloody tip of the sword out of Van's body and watched as Van collapse to his knees on the floor. "VAN!" Hitomi shouted as she ran to his side, her wings no longer out.

"Get back." Van ordered as he looked up at Saiya and stood back up to his feet. "I will fight…" Van started to say. "MORE THEN ANYONE!" He then knocked Hitomi back out of the way and started to attack Saiya again.

"Please, please let this war end. I don't want Van to die." Hitomi prayed silently as she watched the two men fight with their weapons. Hitomi collapsed to her knees, not having the energy to stand any more, she was still too tired from giving birth only hours ago. She then heard a loud painful scream. She looked up to thankfully recognize that it wasn't Van's. Saiya fell to the ground when Van had pulled his sword out. Van's sword stabbed him through completely close to the heart.

"It seems as if you won, Fanelia." Saiya said as he looked up at the Fanelian king. "There will still be others who want to control….fate." Saiya said as he coughed up some blood.

Hitomi walked over to Van's side slowly. She watched as Saiya's eyes look in to hers. "Those who control the fate shouldn't be messed with it seems." Saiya said as he took deep gasps for air. "You are the beautiful Wing Goddess from the Mystic Moon." Saiya said as he took his last breath.

Van then put his arm around Hitomi and looked at her. "Let's get out of here and tell the others that the war is over." Van said as he used Hitomi for support.

"We have twins Van." Hitomi said as he lifted her up on his hand of the EscaFlowne. "A boy and a girl."

"Their names?" Van asked.

"After your parents as you finally agreed." Hitomi said happily as Van walked out of the palace and back on to the battle field. "The girl has raven black hair and crimson red eyes and your son has raven black hair and emerald green eyes." Hitomi said happily. She could see Van's smile through his mask. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi and Van had flew back to Ruhm's village on the EscaFlowne and left things for Van's soldiers and Fried as well as Asturia. They had two children to get to and Hitomi was beginning to believe that flying was a bad idea since she was freezing. Van suggested that they should share his long coat which made Hitomi blush fiercely at the thought. She knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't help it.

They got to Ruhm's village who had scouts out looking for Hitomi and they had to call the scouts back. Hitomi watched as Merle greeted Van and Hitomi and kissed herself and Van like crazy since she was happy that the two where still alive. Van's wound was treated first and then he was able to see his children. Hitomi smiled tiredly as she watched Van hold his son and then his daughter. "You're right Hitomi, our son has his mother's eyes." Van said and Hitomi blushed. "Our daughter has her father's eyes." Hitomi said happily and the four of them where left alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the snows cleared the five of them went back to Fanelia and a huge celebration was going to be held for the birth of the prince and princess of Fanelia. Van watched as Hitomi looked back up at the Mystic Moon as they sat on their balcony, one night, each of the twins where asleep. Hitomi held their daughter and Van held their son in his arms. "Do you regret it?" Van asked which made Hitomi look at him again.

"This again Van?" Hitomi asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you?" Van asked again and Hitomi sat up straight and looked in to Van's crimson red eyes. "No, I'll never regret becoming your wife." Hitomi said. "I love you Van Fanel, now and forever I will love you and our children."

Van smiled and seemed satisfied by the answer. As carefully and gently as he could, he moved over and kissed Hitomi's lips, and tried not to wake his sleeping son. When he broke the kiss he stared in to Hitomi's emerald green eyes. "I will love and protect you now always and forever, Hitomi de'Fanel." He then looked down to the little one in his hand who made a noise. "And you and your sister to, Gaou." Van said. "We should get these two inside and we should get some sleep while we can." Van said smiling and his wife nodded and agreed.

They put the twins in the nursery part of their bedroom, and moved to their bed. Van pulled Hitomi close to him and Hitomi couldn't help but smile. "Good night, love." She whispered.

"Good night." Van whispered back and kissed Hitomi on her forehead.

When she slept that night, Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel had no dreams or any visions. That night, she slept with a real peace of hope for the future.

_Was it just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, this place is real! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………**THE END**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know I ended It weird but at least it is ended. I thought chapter thirty would be a good place to end this long fan fic. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it thoroughly and I want to thank EVERYONE for ALL of the reviews. Thanks again.

….Darkaia…..


End file.
